Why can't things be simple?
by batshadow
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia transferred to Fairy Tail High after her parents decided that the rich school she was in just wasn't right for her, then, her life changed completely after meeting Natsu Dragneel. (Second fanfic i've ever wrote AU.)
1. Chapter 1

Wazup guys, long time no see, or read, or, whatever, anyway, here's the second fanfic i've ever wrote, and I plan on making this one last longer not just like the other one where, first chapter despiar, second chapter, they get together, third chapter it was a dream then they get together, no, fuck that, and just a heads up, Natsu's gonna be kinda OOC, because the drama will be focused on my life, thanks for readin and ENJOY!

P.S I don't care if your gonna hate on my writing but if you see flaws or something to where I can make the story better please reply.

P.P.S This is gonna be revolving around the OVA where it's highschool.

P.P.P.S I'm gonna make another NaLu fanfic after this one.

P.P.P.P.S I'm not gonna make Lisanna the bitch in this cause I find it anoying when she is.

Disclamer : I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters TnT

Lucy sighed in depression and slight anger "Do I really have to transfer again?"

"I'm afraid so Lucy, there is far to much crime at your old school, so you'll be transfered to Fairy Tail High."

"But mom I have a lot of friends there, what's gonna happen to them?" Layla sighed while looking down and covering her face with her right hand,

"Lucy, everyone you knew there was just out for your looks, money, or both, mostly both. Plus i've looked into Fairy Tail high and people there aren't like any of the people at your old school, who knows, you might fall in love." Layla giggled, Lucy was blushing fuirously

"T-T-T-That ain't gonna happen!" Layla just laughed "I thought the same exact same thing when I was your age Lucy, not wanting to get marryed, or have kids, just single and free for my entire life, then I met your father, Jude, and, well, you know the story. Back onto the subject of your new school, you should give it a change before you decide that you hate it." Lucy just sighed deeply "Alright, i'll give it a try." Layla smiled

"There you go Lucy, I can tell that your really are going to like this school, now go to sleep, the next school year starts tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah I know, good night mom."

"Good night." Layla said before she walked out of Lucy's room. Lucy then slamed her face into her pillow and mumbled to herself, "I'm not gonna like this new school one bit, but atleast it's better than Sabertooth high." Lucy then fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- "Shut up already..." Lucy slamed her fist onto her alarm clock and hardly opened her eyes, feeling extreamly tired, she looked at the time 6:30 A.M

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late on my first day!" Lucy bolted out of bed and quickly put on a pair of blue short shorts with a pink tanktop and bolted to Fairy Tail high, refusing to be driven to school hence the horriable trafic that was going on that day. The bell rang signiling first period "Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!" Lucy was still running towards her first class of the day, Language arts with Makao-Sensei, just then she was turning a corner (Insert cleshe first meeting) and bumped into someone causing them both to get sent crashing towards the floor, "Ow damnit, watch where your going."

"Sorry! I'm just in a rush to get to Makao-Sensei's class." Lucy was still on the floor gathering all her books and papers that she had dropped from the fall.

"Let me help." the guy started helping Lucy pick up everything with her, "Thanks, what's your name?" Both of them stood up, Lucy saw someone tall with pink spiky hair, a white tank top, black baggy jeans with a chain on the left, and a white dragon scale scarf, and damn he's muscular.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, what's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartphilia, I just transfered here." Natsu placed his hands in his pockets,

"Heartphilia? You mean the famous rich family that owns train railways or somethin?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, anyway Lucy, what's your first class?"

"Language arts with Makao-Sensei."

"Same here, since your new I can show you where his class is." Natsu flashed a grin at Lucy

"Let's go, I don't want to be even later than I already am." the two proceeded to walk towards Makao-Sensei's class. As the two where walking towards Makao-Sensei's class, it was silent, it felt like an awkward silence, so Natsu was the first to break it.

"So, mind tellin me why a bigshot rich person is in an avarege public school?"

"Well, for one, there was to much crime in and around my old school, and everyone there was just extreamly snoby, it got really anoying, so my parent's transfered me here."

"Makes sense, I don't think i'd last three seconds inside some school like that, a school for rich people, yeah, that's just begging people to be snoby like 'Oh dear me, it appears you are beneath me just because my father owns a mall slightly better than yours, begone pesent.'" Natsu said that in some stuck up rich kid tone, Lucy was just laughing so hard she felt like she couldn't breath, "And the worst part is THAT'S HOW IT ACTUALLY WORKS!" Natsu retorted Lucy replyed with "You have no idea!" she said as she wiped the tears off the corners of her eyes, then the two just started laughing.

"Oh by the way, you might not have to worry about being late to this class."

"Why not?"

"Because Makao-Sensei is kinda, well, a drunk, so he offten shows up later than students, there was this one time where he didn't even show up for an hour!"

"Your kidding..."

"Nope, so most of the time Language arts is just a class people hang out in."

"Well, that's kind of a relief."

"Kind of? Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you this schools REALLY anal about scores, and I mean, really, really, really anal." Lucy's face turned pale and asked "How so?"

"Well, if you get five question wrong on all 20 main tests, you'll have a D-, it's really stupid."

"What kind of education system is that?" (From here on till they get into the class is something I was gonna remove and rewrite but i'm to lazy, this has NOTHING to do with the story at all, so you can skip to the english class if you want.)

"One that only accepts really smart people to have straigh A's." the silence then continued, Lucy broke it by saying "So, mind telling me about yourself?" Natsu just stoped walking and stared at Lucy as if he saw a ghost, so Lucy stoped and just stood there stared back and said "Something wrong?"

"Did you just ask about myself? Am I dreaming?" Natsu punched his face as hard as he could then stared back at Lucy in the same eye widening way and said "Holy shit i'm not dreaming." Lucy freaked out and said "What the hell did you do that for?!" Natsu placed his right hand behind his head and looked away shyly and said "It's just... no ones ever asked me that before. So it was kinda... shocking." Lucy raised a brow and said

"Really? I kinda figured people would be more interested in you." Natsu looked at a set of lockers not making eye contact and looking kinda depressed while he's still scratching the back of his head chukled a little then said "You'd think that, but it's the exact opposite." Lucy's brow was still raised and asked "Are you ok?" Natsu shook his head and placed his right hand back into his pocket and said with a grin "Yeah, i'm fine, lets go." Lucy thought to herself "What the heck was that about?" the two where now at the front door of Makao-Sensei's class, Natsu opened the door and didn't see Makao-Sensei and said

"Thought so."

"OI! Flame-breath! Who's the girl?" Gray said as if oh fuck it he was provoking Natsu

"Her names Lucy, she just transfered here," Natsu cracked his knukles "and last time I checked your iq was so low you couldn't even come up with an insult like 'Flame-breath'." Natsu said menacingly, everyone in the classroom just sat there and said "oooooooooooo he got you good dude."

"Tch, wanna fight or not?!"

"PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES FIRST YOU STRIPING PERVERT!" "Huh?!- SHIT!" Natsu face palmed then a dude with some weird tattoo on the right side of his face wearing a black hoodie and blue shorts walked up to Natsu and asked "Natsu, can we talk in private?" Natsu replied with "Sure, what do you need Jellal?" he asked as the two started walking towards a back part of the class. Then a short blue haired girl walked up to Lucy and said "Hi, i'm Levy Macgarden, I hope we can be friends!" she said while holding out her hand,

"Likewise." Lucy then shook Levy's hand, just then Makao-Sensei walked in,

"Watch out, class drunks here." some of the students teased.

"All right you brats I don't care where you want to sit for the entier year just choose one and sit down shut up, and listen. Also, there's a new transfer student here, is Lucy heartphilia here?" everyone sweat droped exept for Natsu, he just shot Lucy a toothy grin, as Lucy walked towards the board and turned around and introduced herself to everyone. Everyone then proceeded to bolt towards the seats they wanted to sit at, Lucy was in the second to last row on the far left, because all the other seats had been taken, with Gray on her right, Natsu being one row above her and all the way to the right, and Levy in the seat behind her.

Levy and Lucy started passing notes to each other as the class went on, the notes read.

"Lu-Chan, I heard Natsu walked you to this class and that you two actually talked, is that true?"

"Yeah it is, so what? Wait, how do people know about that already?"

"You do realize he's the most popular guy is this school right? So his fan group is gonna see you as serious competition, especially Jessica. Plus people saw you two that are in this class and started talking."

"Wait, Natsu's the most popular guy in this school? How was I suppose to know?! I just ran into him as I was trying to get to class!"

"Yeah, sure, but do you really think the fan groups gonna care? I mean Natsu even told me that they don't care what anyone says, they just want to look for an excuse to make drama and to beat someone up that steps out of line."

"And what line is that?"

"Ok, so, there's a line, or un written rule, that if any girl trys to make a move on Natsu, that something bad will happen to the person that made the move on Natsu, unless that person that made a move on him was a lie or a misunderstanding, they can do whatever they want with the person."

"I'm already on death row and it's only my first day in this school..."

"Don't worry about it Lu-Chan, i'm sure Natsu will clear up the misunderstanding if you ask him to, he's actually got the most respect in the school, not to mention that people believe every single word he says, so if he says that you two just met as an accident, then you should be fine."

"That's a relief."

"You just better hope that if you two become friends that your bond is enough to make his fan group back off."

"I hope so, because I think we are actually friends."

"You think or you hope?"

"Well, both."

"So you like him? Like, like like him?"

"No you idiot I just think he's interesting is all."

"That's how all couples start, 'interesting'."

Lucy sighed and then looked at Natsu who was currently working on a english paper, then as if on cue he noticed that Lucy was looking at him, he then smirked while looking at her and waved slightly, but not enough to where Makao-Sensei could notice, not that he would since he fuckin passed out from all the drinking he did, damnit all why does he have to keep challenging Cana to a drink off?

Lucy smiled and waved back, Lucy then saw a pice of paper fly onto her desk, she opened it and it said "I knew it, you do love him!" on it, she then turned around and glared slightly at Levy, who just giggled.

Then the bell rang, Natsu walked up to Lucy and said "So what's your next class?"

"Uh..." Lucy was busy flipping through her papers to find her next class,

"Quantom physics with Wakaba-Sensei."

"Same here, come on, i'll walk you there." Natsu said while grinning, then as the two where walking out of the classroom Lucy felt sevral glares that felt worse than magma knifes pearcing her skin on all sides, a chill ran up her spine and didn't even bother looking behind her cause she could tell it's the fan group, Lucy thought to herself "Levy you better hope that Natsu can fix this otherwise i'll be after your head..."

As the two where walking towards Wakaba-Sensei's class Lucy started a conversation with Natsu by saying "So when are you gonna tell me about yourself? What did that guy want with you anyway?" Natsu's bangs where covering his eye's but Lucy could see the smirk he had on his face, he then looked at Lucy with a grin and started talking about himself.

"Well, for starters, i'm the captain and ace of the schools basketball team, our school named the team RAKUZAN. I'm a straight A student, some how i'm popular, I like spicy things, and fire, I love basketball to," Natsu started scratching his head and said "hmm, what else? Oh, and to answer your second question, I can't tell you, bro code seals it." Lucy was smiling and thinking "Wow, I didn't think he'd open up this much." then she said "I guess i'll just have to figure out the rest by hanging out with you more." Natsu shot a toothy grin at Lucy and said "Yeah, guess you are cause I can't really think of anything else." the two started laughing.

"Maybe mom was right... no! stop thinking that me! I'm just interested in him is all..." Lucy remembered something "That's how all couples start, 'interesting'" Lucy blushed slightly and thought "Damnit Levy-Chan..."

"Oh, you really should meet my friends, I think you'll like em'."

"Really? I guess you'll just have to introduce them at lunch."

"Ok, your about meet the scaryest girl in school, nick named 'scarlet demon' they call her that cause she has scarlet hair and people think she's a demon, but really she's a nice person." Natsu looked behind him because he felt the pressence of someone "Speak of the devil there she is." Natsu looked back while Lucy looked behind her to see a girl with long scarlet hair, a green T-Shirt and jeans.

Lucy thought "How can she be a 'scarlet demon'?" "Oh, so your finally showing up to class on time, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Quantom physics is kinda fun, plus I gotta show the new girl around, the three of us are actually in the same class."

"Oh, and who might you be? Sorry i'm being rude, i'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy heartphilia, nice to meet you to."

"Wait... you mean THE heartphilia?"

"Yeah."

"Well... that's... interesting..." Natsu just stood there chuckling then said

"Don't worry Erza she's not like most stuck up rich people, right Lucy?"

"Yeah, I transfered here BECAUSE of those rich people." the three burst into laughter as they each did impressions of how most rich people are, then they where finally at the door to Quantom physics with Wakaba-Sensei.

Natsu opened the door to the class and said "Well, where actually early. Atleast we can CHOOSE where we wanna sit, i'll take the window seat." Natsu sat in the second to last row on the far left, with Lucy on his right and Erza being infront of Lucy.

Lucy and Erza where making idle conversation while Natsu noticed someone peering through the door while trying to hide "Who are you and why the heck are you hiding?" the person hiding slowly walked through the door, it was a girl with short orange hair wearing a long sleeve red shirt and black shorts, she has hazle eyes as well.

"Oh, it's just you Jessica."

Lucy thought to herself "Jessica? Where have I heard that name before?" "The fan group will see you as a serious thret, especially Jessica." Lucy mentally face palmed and thought "So this is Jessica? Great... Just great..."

Jessica looked at Lucy and asked "Who's the new girl?"

"Her name's Lucy, she just transfered here, i've been showin her around the school since we got the same classes and all."

"Oh, Lucy can I talk to you for a second? In private."

Lucy thought "This can't be good..." "Sure." the two then walked towards the back of the classroom. Erza and Natsu observed the two walking towards the back for a second then Erza smirked and said "Looks like she's making a lot of new friends." Natsu's facecial expression turned into something along the lines of serious but trying to hide it and said "I dout Jessica want's to be 'friends' with Lucy."

"What makes you say that?" Natsu sighed

"You do realize she's the president of my fan club right?"

"Yeah so? Oh... crap... I forgot about that unwritten rule..."

"Let's just see what happens and if a problem rises i'll fix it."

"Let's just hope that a problem DOESN'T happen, but knowing Jessicca she is just BEAGING to start trouble at this point." Natsu glanced back at the Lucy and Jessica and said "Yeah, she's a trouble maker alright, oh by the way, Jellal told me to tell you to meat him behind the school once school's done for the day." Natsu and Erza then proceeded to mid their own business, but Natsu could see the slightest tint of red on Erza's face and smirked.

(What Lucy and Jessica where talking about.)

"Alright missy listen here, I don't care HOW you two met, stay away from him or i'll make your life a living hell, got it?!"

"Hold on Jessica, first off why are you so hostile towards me? Second, Natsu's just helping me out because I know nothing about this school, and third, what's your problem?" Lucy then raised her brow,

"I can't believe you, you must think you can have whatever you want just cause your family's rich, well guess what? YOU CAN'T HAVE NATSU! I saw you two talking, sure Natsu would help people, but the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him, it's completely different than when he's talking with his friends."

"What are you talking about? He's just a friend for Mavis sake!"

"You can't fool me Heartphilia, I know your in love with Natsu, don't you even THINK of making a move on him or else." Lucy face palmed and said

"For the LAST TIME, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH NATSU GOT IT?!" the two girls where glaring at each other at this point, then Jessica said

"Alright, i'll let you off this time, but like I said, don't you DARE, make a move on Natsu, or there will be a hell to pay." Jessica then walked off and placed a fake smile on her face and placed her backpack in the seat right behind Natsu's before walking out of the room. (Keep in mind they showed up early)

Lucy walked back to her seat with her eyes closed and massaging her temples and groaning, then she sat down in her seat and kept groaning. Natsu looked at Lucy and said "Sorry bout Jessica, she's kinda, how can I say this, touchy." Lucy opened her eyes half way while still massaging her temples and grumbled "You think?"

Natsu just sat there and looked at Lucy feeling guilty, he knew that Lucy got yelled at by Jessica because he decided to help her, and knew full well that it was a fifty fifty chance that was gonna happen, yet he did it anyway. So Natsu placed his right hand on Lucy's head and started messing up her hair and said "Don't worry bout it, if she takes things to far i'll fix it." Natsu shot Lucy a toothy grin and felt refreshed, breathing in then out she smiled at Natsu and said "Thanks Natsu, I needed that." Natsu thought "Damn she's cute, wait, no, she's adorable. Wait what the hell? WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN THINKING?!" to break himself out of his train of thought Natsu said "It's what friends are for right?"

Just then a guy with orange hair glasses and a open green jacket with a orange shirt underneath with green cargo pants opened the door and yelled "WHO IS THIS ANGLE?!" and bolted towards Lucy, Natsu raised a brow and said "What the fuck Loke?" obviously Loke ignored Natsu's comment and got down on one knee and grabbed Lucy's hand and said "Am I dead? I must be because all I can see is heaven." Loke then kissed Lucy's hand before pulling her hand away and said "Sorry, but I hate playboy's, and what kind of cheesy pick up line was that?"

Natsu, Erza, and Loke just sat there eyes wide for a second, then Natsu burst out into laughter and started rolling on the floor yelling, "SHE GOT YOU GOOD MAN HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" Loke went pale and fell to the floor muttering "I'm a failure..." over and over again.

Then Mirajane and Elfman walked in and Elfman asked "Why is Natsu laughing and rolling on the floor?" Erza pulled out her phone and said "I got it on film, wanna see?" Mirajane and Elfman both watched it and Elfman shouted something about being a 'man' while Mirajane giggled. Then the rest of the people in Wakaba's class showed up as well as the teacher himself and said, "Alright looks like you all took your seats, first things first, we got a new student here, is Lucy Heartphilia here?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the last name, the entire class exept for Natsu and Erza yelled in unison "HEARTPHILIA?!" everyone was wondering just who it was, then they all looked around the class and saw Lucy who was a new face and they all stared at her, she walked up to the board and introduced herself, she thought "Damn this is embarrasing..." as she walked back to her seat and sat down she sighed, Natsu whispered "Don't worry about having this much attention throughout the year, cause eventually no one will really care that your the daughter of the Heartphilia family." Lucy replied with "I hope your right."

"Now that everyone knows the new student, here's the second thing, no homework for a week," everyone shot out of their chair's and cheered in joy until they heard Wakaba say "but," everyone sweat dropped waiting for him to finish his sentence, "there's a two person project you have to complete by the end of this week, it's a two person job so everyone choose your partner, it's on the quantom creation of the solar system."

A lot of people rushed towards Natsu mostly fan girls and beged Natsu to be their patner for it but he said "Hold up people," and threw his arm over Lucy's shoulder and grined sayin "Lucy's gonna be my partner." all the fan girls said "Awwwww come on Natsu, please?" and threw him puppy dog eyes, Natsu sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that puppy dog eyes don't work on me?"

Natsu then looked at Lucy and said "You ok Lucy? Your face is red, got a fever or somethin?" Lucy studered saying "N-No, I'm, fine.." she thought to herself " _Why the hell am I blushing_?!" then the bell rang and everyone went to lunch.

Erza and the rest ran ahead of Natsu and Lucy to lunch, Natsu wanted to know if the rest of her classes where gonna be with him or not, and surprisingly, they are.

"So english, science, gym, and art, wow, and we both got the same exact classes, I find that hard to believe, ah whatever i'm glad where in the same classes." Natsu shot Lucy a toothy grin. "Yeah, that really is surprising."

"Welp, time for you to meet the gang, you've already met some of them, they consist of Gray, Erza, Loke, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, everyone just calls her Mira though, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and Jellal. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you just who is in the basketball team, me, obviously, as the captain ace and power foward, Gray as the small foward, Jellal as the shooting guard, Gajeel as the point guard, and last but not least Elfman as the center, he's a good one to since he's so damn huge." Natsu then opened the door to the cafeteria and got his food, Lucy did to then Natsu lead her to his usual table with all his friends.

"Hey guys, got someone new in the group, most of you have met her already, but for those that haven't she's Lucy." Natsu sat down then Lucy sat right next to him, she was then greated by the people who didn't know who she was yet.

"I'm Mirajane, nice to meet you."

"I'm Elfman, man!"

"I'm Lisanna, Mirajane's and Elfman's little sister."

"It's Jellal."

"Juvia is happy to meet you."

"Names Gajeel." Lucy sat there and said "Nice to meet you all I hope we can get along." and smiled, they made idle chat till lunch was over and they all went to gym.

"Alright you magots, if you think this gonna be some lazy type of gym practice you thought wrong. I'm here for one reason and one reason ONLY, to get you all into fit physical condition, Natsu, Gray, get up here." Natsu and Gray walked up to Laxus the gym's coach, on his way Natsu said "Do you have to do that speech everytime coach?"

"Of course I do, it's to make sure that everyone get's the message. Anyway, there will be two teams, Natsu, Gray, your both captains so you get to choose the next four for your team, the rest will run laps around the gym till gym's over."

"Dibs!"

"Wait wha- damnit." Natsu smirked and said "Hmmm, wonder who i'm gonna choose." Naturaly, a huge group of people raised thier hands and kept screaming "Pick me! Pick me!"

Lucy thought to herself " _I wonder if i'm not going to be picked, i'm the new girl after all, no one picks the new girl._ " Natsu was shifting who he was pointing to while saying "I. Choose. You!" and snaped his hand and pointed right at Lucy, then Natsu said "Get over here Lucy, your shooting guard." Lucy said "Wait what? Seriously?!" Natsu smirked and said

"Yeah, get over here already!" Lucy smiled and walked to Natsu's right side, now it was Gray's turn to choose."

"I choose Jellal." then Jellal walked to Gray's side.

"Elfman get over here, your center."

"Man!"

"Let's see, Erza."

"Your up Gajeel, your point guard."

"Gihi." Gray scratched the back of his head for a few seconds

"Juvia." you could see hearts in Juvia's eyes as she said "Juvia will do her best for Gray-Sama!"

"Mira your small foward."

"Lisanna."

"Alright now that the teams are chosen, THE REST OF YOU! RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM THEN DO FIFTY PUSHUPS! IF YOU STOP MIDWAY RESTART UNTIL YOU HIT FIFTY! THEN REPEAT!" everyone complained then started to run around the gym, everyone got into the school's basketball jersy and Natsu asked Lucy "I'm guessing you don't know a thing about basketball, don't you?" Lucy grined and said "All I gotta do is guard Jellal score when I can and pass when i'm in a pinch right?" Natsu smirked and said "This is gonna be fun! Let's go team!" everyone Natsu's team shouted in unosin "YEAH!" (Okay i'm really sorry for the shortness of this scene but I can't really write lengthy basketball scene's so here's what Natsu did the entire game  watch?v=NVqnCMxKkeQ)

Natsu cracked his head and said "Man that wasn't even good for a warm up! You guys must be slackin or somethin cause you where better a few weeks ago." everyone on Gray's team was panting hard then Gray said "That's- because- your a- monster..." Natsu showed a toothy grin and said "Yeah, why else am I the team's captain and ace?"

"Shut the hell up flame brain."

"If you got the balls to insult me when your in _that_ kind of state your prepared to back it up right? Oh wait, I forgot, we _DESTROYED_ YOU!" Gray's team regained there breath then Erza said "You really are a monster at basketball, Natsu." Natsu showd another toothy grin and said "Wha'd you expect? 234 to 0's a huge deal." everyone on Gray's team turned pale and stuttered in unison "234...to...0?" Natsu just burst out into laughter, then the bell rang and Natsu stoped laughing and walked up to Lucy and said "Now onto art right?" once he finished saying that he shot her a toothy grin, Lucy just smiled and said "Yeah."

As the two where walking to art feeling pretty satisfied, Natsu started a conversation by saying "I could tell you where a good shooting guard but full courts? That's not something everyone can say you know." Natsu smirked, Lucy just smirked back and nudged his right arm and said "And _you_ shot a full court with a really high arc without jumping or getting into any form." then the two started to chuckle at how good they are at the game, then Natsu said.

"Basketball ain't the only thing i'm good at you know." smirking slyly as he said that. Lucy laughed a little while saying "I dout that, not a lot of people are master's at more than one thing." Natsu smirked devilishly and said "You'll just have to wait and see then."

The two walked into the art room and took their seats, two person a table, obviously Natsu sat right next to Lucy. But she couldn't help but notice the huge abundance of barrels of alcohal... and DAMN IT STINKS OF IT! Lucy covered her nose and mumbled "Is this even allowed?" Natsu patted Lucy on the back and said "Don't worry bout it, you'll get used to it, at some point."

"That's not very reasuring." Natsu shruged and said

"Well _sorry_ but that's all I could think of." Lucy then looked up at the teachers desk to see a long haired brunet drinking beer from a barrel, a fucking, _BARREL_! Natsu said "That's Ms. Alberona, everyone just calls her Cana though. Also, she has this weird ability at being a great artist the drunker she gets, it's weird."

"You said weird twice." Natsu shruged again and said

"That's cause it is." Cana slamed her barrel of beer on her desk and said "Listen up people, now that you all are here, you all have 3 hours to draw, paint, or whatever kind of art form of something great, you shoudl know that if I don't like what you make, then your out of my class, START!" Everyone exept for Natsu sweat droped and bolted around the art room to find supplies to use, Lucy was about to follow through when Natsu grabed her right arm and pulled her back down into her seat, he then said "Hold up Lucy, don't panic, that's what Cana _wants_ us to do." Lucy just sat there, blinked and said "What?" Natsu sighed and said "She wants us to panic and fail us all so she can go back to drinking."

"Some teacher she is."

"Actually, she's a great teacher, she just pulls the weeds out of her garden." Lucy raised a brow and said "What? What do you mean by that?!"

"Okay, Lucy, look, Cana is just throwing us all into a horriable situation, so she can observe what each of us do. She fails the 'weeds' and then the next day she teaches us who passed about art, so calm down will ya?"

"O-Okay.. what do we do?" Natsu smirked and said "Simple," he then pulled out a huge pice of paper the length of the two's table "where gonna draw something amazing on this."

"How do you expect me to draw something amazing on this?!"

"Calm down Lucy, i'm gonna draw a dragon, you draw the background and color it in, while i'll just draw and color in the dragon, okay?" Natsu then handed Lucy a sharpend pencil and markers, Lucy just grabed them and then the two got to work.

"TIMES UP! Alright, show me what you all did." A good majority of people turned in half assed drawings or broken creations, Cana just shook her head in dissapointment, then Natsu and Lucy brought her their drawing. Cana smirked and said "Well, looks like I won't be failing the entire class after all, good job you two, A+."

As Natsu and Lucy where walking out of the art class with the drawing in hand Natsu said "See? Told you it was simple!" Lucy smiled brightly and said "Yeah! Your right! That was breeze!" " _She looks so cute... wait what the hell me? STOP THAT!"_ Natsu shook his head some with a light blush on his face and said "So what are we gonna do with this thing?" Lucy was thinking heavily then after a few minutes she said "Can I keep it?" Natsu said "Why the hell not?" then shot Lucy a toothy grin, then Lucy jumped in the air in joy and smiled brightly and yelled "Yay!" Natsu repositioned the drawing to where he was carrying it over his head now and asked Lucy "Your that happy cause you can keep this?" Lucy blushed and stuttered "T-This is the first thing i've drawn really good on." then her voice went into a whisper to where it could barely be heard "and it's the first thing I drew with you." Natsu looked at Lucy and asked "Sorry what? Didn't hear the last part." Lucy blushed more and shook her head furiously and said "N-N-Nothing!" natsu raised a borow and then shruged and looked foward again and thought " _Did I hear that right? She want's to keep this because it's the first thing she drew with me?_ "

Meanwhile, inside Lucy's thought, " _Did I just say that? Why did I say that?! What's wrong with me?!_ " then Sting showed up outta no where and Natsu said "Lucy, can you wait at the gate? Gotta talk with Sting real quick." Lucy said "Okay, see you there!" then waved to him as she walked off to the gate. Once she was out of sight, Natsu had placed dow the drawing a while ago, he then grabbed Sting by the shirt and slamed him into the row of lockers he was standing infront of, shooting him a glare that could kill, growling "You better stay the hell away from Lucy you damn playboy." Sting smirked smugly and said "Figured me out already huh?" Natsu's glare grew darker and grabbed Sting's shirt with both hands and raised him higher on the lockers and growled "I mean it, go near Lucy again, and i'll fucking kill you, no go back to Sabertooth and drool over Yukino or one of your side whores." Sting replied with "Nah, I kinda like that blond, Lucy was it? Tell you what, let's make a bet." "I'm in no mood to make bets with you!" "Who ever can get Lucy to fall in love with by two month's can have her, and the loser has to give up on hooking up with Lucy, sound fair?" Natsu let go of Sting's shirt and continuing to stare at Sting menacingly, he said "If that'll keep you away from Lucy then fine, but if you break your promise, I will hunt your ass down to the neds of the Earth!" Sting smirked smugly again and placed his hands in his pockets and said "It's a deal then," Sting started to walk off and finished his sentence with "Let the game's begin."

Natsu growled and grit his teeth still glaring at the playboy's back, clenching his fists, he wanted to just run up to him and sock him, sock him right in the damn face. But he couldn't, he made a promise that if he doesn't get Lucy to fall for him in two month's, he'd have to give up on her, and deal with her being with _that_ guy, dude's worse than Loke for fucks sake.

Once Sting was out of sight Natsu let out a "Tch" and picked up the drawing him and Lucy made and started heading towards the school gate. Once Natsu saw Lucy his glare let up into a light smirk, " _How the hell does she have this kinda effect on me? I gotta make her mine, or else Sting's gonna have her, I don't want my best friend to belong or fall in love with HIM, I fucking HATE Sting._ "

Natsu waved to Lucy shouting "Hey Lucy! Thanks for waiting!" Lucy looked behind her, smiled and waved back yelling "No problem!" once Natsu was right next to Lucy, the two started to walk home Lucy asked "So who was he?" "His name's Sting Eucliffe." "What is it he wanted? He doesn't look like the kinda guy you'd hang around with." Natsu shruged and said "He just wanted some advice on some guy stuff." "Oh." the two continued to walk hole together, Natsu stll carrying the drawing.

"So where do you live?" Lucy replied with

"Strawberry street."

"Seriously? Same here!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" the two started to laugh as they aproached Lucy's mansion, she stoped at the front gate and Natsu handed her the drawing she said "Thanks for walking me home, I had a great day today." she grined at the pink haired guy and Natsu shot her a toothy grin and said "No problem, also I didn't think we'd live so close to each other," Natsu then pointed at a skyscraper five houses down and said "I live in the penthouse of that tower. If you ever wanna visit just ask someone at the desk that you wanna see me, they'll ask for your name and once they confirm your you you'll be sent up via elevator." Lucy blinked and stared at Natsu for a second and then said "Wait your rich AND YOU HAVE HIGH SECURITY?!" Natsu chuckled and said "Rich-ish, my mom's a surgen, my little sister's travling abroad, she's a singer, her stage name's Wendy Marvel." Lucy blinked once, twice, three times then said "Oh..." Natsu then said "Welp, see ya tomorrow Lucy!" and walked off to his house, Lucy waved back then walked off to her house, once she walked in she heard a voice to her side saying "So he your new boyfriend or something?" Lucy blushed furiously and yelled "No mom it's not like that! He's just a friend!" Layla giggled and said "That drawing says other wise." Layla continued to giggle as Lucy raised a brow and looked at the drawing more than she did before, she then saw that there was a human dragon, in the air holding a princess with blond hair _bridal style kissing her_ , having wings and a tail with some scales on his face, as well as _pink hair_." Lucy's face's color could rival that of Erza's hair at this point, she continued to say "It's not like that! We just had a really stricted art teacher!"

Lucy then stormed off into her room and decided to hang up the drawing over her desk, she then buried her face into her pillow and mubmled "It's not like that, right?"

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I feel like an old man now cause of how long this chapter was... So let's see, Sting's a dick, Jessica's a dick, or bitch, and there's a lot more drama to come, damn this is gonna be a rollercoaster. I've got SOOOOO many idea's for this, and this will be a pretty lengthy fanfic. Also, i'm home schooled and I failed my science test and am failing math but passing everything else so FUCK SCHOOL IMMA JUST WRITE MY HEART OUT FOR THE NEXT COUPLE WEEKS! Or days, I don't know I just feel REALLY pumped to write this story now that this chapters out of the way, (Insert honorless annoying ass self promotion here) also, plz comment if you want on ANYTHING, weather it be ideas or hate or whatever, and would you mind checkin out my first fanfic? It's called The Desire To Protect Those Closest To Him, it's ok compared to what I have planned for this fanfic though, so STAY TUNED!  s/11200032/1/The-Desire-To-Protect-Those-Closest-To-Him


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZUP PEOPLE! Time for chapter 2 right after the first, told ya I was pumped to write this. But before that I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed/faved/followed this story, Watergoddess10, your review made my day, actually it made ma fuckin week. I really didn't expect this story to be loved so much *Sheds tear of joy* so without further authors note ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **I don't fuckin own Fairy Tail or ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! But I do own this fanfiction so HA!**

So it's been half a week since the bet started, Natsu was getting closer to Lucy, but one day he walked into english class and saw in huge bold letters writen on the board "Lucy loves Natsu." in that instant he saw it, he knew it was Jessica, he couldn't see Lucy anywhere and decided to ditch english to find Jessica and fix this. Natsu was running around the school looking for Jessica, cause he knows that she wouldn't be in any class after the stunt she pulled, oh no, she'd be celebrating somewhere in the school. Natsu slamed open a door to one of the back parts of the gym

"Found you." anger was all over his face, Jessica just smiled and said "You found me." in a cheery tone.

"Cut the shit, I know what you did." Jessica just said in an innocent voice giving Natsu the puppy dog eyes saying "I don't know what your talking about." Natsu's face was just expressing anger even more than it already was, he stomped towards Jessica until they where about a foot and a half apart

"Do you have any idea what Lucy had to go through in her other school? Well? DO YA?!"

"..."

"She had to deal with stuck up rich assholes teasing her and fawning over her everyday she was in that damn school, shit like what you did but not as bad as this, I can't believe you Jessica, I thought you where a better person than this, then you get jelous and pull something from an anime." Jessica got anger on her face to and yelled

"SO WHAT IF I DID HUH?! SHE DESERVED WHAT SHE GOT! SHE'S JUST THE NEW GIRL NO ONE CARES ABOUT! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO FAWN OVER YOU OR FALL IN LOVE YOU OR DESERVE YOU! SHE'S JUST A BITCH WITH MONEY!" Natsu felt like killing her right then and fucking there, but instead, he slapped her so hard she flew across the gyms locker room and yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU DON'T DECIDE WHO TALKS TO ME, FAWNS OVER ME, OR WHO _DESERVES_ ME! I FUCKING HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO LET THERE JEALOUSY GET THE BETTER OF THEM AND PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Now, APOLOGIZE TO LUCY! I got english class to be in, if you don't apologise to Lucy by the end of the day," Natsu glared at Jessica who was still on the floor rubbing her red cheek and growled "I'll make your life a living hell." then walked out of the gym closet, Jessica just rolled up into a ball and started to cry her eyes out, repeating in her head over and over what she just heard, while muttering "What have I done?"

Natsu then bolted to the roof when he swore he could smell a hint of salt water, once he was at the door to the roof, he could see Lucy there, _crying_. All he wanted to to there was open the door and hold her and comfort her until she stopped crying, but he couldn't, what was on the board was "Lucy loves Natsu." after all, he thought things would just get worse if he tryed to help her, so, regretably, he left her there, muttering under his breath "I'm sorry Lucy..." and slowly walked back to english class.

When it was time for gym, Lucy started to walk to gym class while trying to make it look like she wasn't crying for that past 4 to 5 hours. She was then stopped by Jessica who wouldn't let Lucy go, she saw the old water trail on Lucy's cheeks and started with "Look, i'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done what I did and I regret it, I really do."

"Why did you do it?" Lucy mumbled then heard

"I was just jealous, I guess you could say. I've just never seen anyone make Natsu that happy before, you two look like your made for each other, and being the leader of Natsu's fan club, I got jealous that you got more attention than us, I hope you can forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"I'm not expecting you to, Natsu just threatened me to tell you that i'm sorry and to fix this or he'd make my life a living hell."

"He did?" Jessica noded slightly then walked off.

Lucy proceeded to the rest of her classes and didn't talk with Natsu until they where walking home together, she started with "Hey, Natsu," in a just above whispering voice. Natsu looked to his left and down a little "Yeah?" was all he could say before being hugged by Lucy, shocked for a second by the surprise hug, Natsu hugged her back and the two just stood there for a few second before Lucy said "Thank you, Natsu, for fixing what Jessica did." Natsu just smirked and placed his chin ontop of Lucy's head and said in a just above whisper voice "No problem." the two seperated and exchanced smiles then continued to walk home.

So now it's been about a week or two since the bet happened, Natsu and Lucy are closer than ever now, while Natsu ls still trying to figure out the best way to get her to fall in love with him, " _What the hell am I gona do? Know what, FUCK IT! Gonna asker her out when were walkin home from school today, wait, I can't, I got practice, damnit coach why does there have to be practice on today of all days.."_

It was a rather normal day, Juvia constantly calling Lucy her 'rival in love for Gray' and what not. Elfman shouting man every chance he got, Natsu and Gray fighting and Erza wacking then upside the head...with a...sword? Along with Loke flirtying with anything that appeared female, then, the usual gym class, where Natsu is supreme. As Natsu was running laps Gray cought up with him and said "She's cute huh?" just then Natsu notcied he was staring at the back of Lucy's head the entire time, Natsu blinked and said "Yeah, she is, and you can't have her."

"Says who?"

"The bro code that's what cause I call dibs."

"I, you... damnit."

"Sides, you got Juvia don't you? You should pay more attention to your surroundings, it'll help with pretty much everything in life, which you need if you play basketball."

"I DO pay attention to my surroundings ash for brains."

"Then how come when we where in an offical match and there was 10 seconds left on the clock and we needed to break the tie you tried to score solo when you could have passed to me or Gajeel."

"I was desprite ok." Natsu sighed

"If you where desprite to score you would have passed." Natsu then picked up his pace and cought up with Lucy, the two started a conversation then Natsu and Gray started a racing competition, who ever makes a full circle around the gym first wins, obviously Natsu won.

Once arts class was over Natsu was heading towards gym so he could practice, Lucy stoped him and said "Where are you going?" Natsu looked over his shoulder and said "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you that I have pratice today."

"Oh, well, see you tomorrow then." Natsu smirked and said "See ya." then walked off to pratice, once he got to the guy's locker room he changed into his jersy and went to start praticing, but was stopped by coach Adia Riko, "Natsu, i'm glad your working hard with trainning and all, but you need to rest some, or else your body's gonna collapse on you."

"Oh, k then, see you next game I guess."

"Wait... your actually not gonna pratice? That's a first."

"Yeah, well, kinda got things on my mind, sooo..." Natsu scratched the back of his head as he was trailing off his sentence. Reiko thought something was off, there's no way _Natsu_ of all people would have something more important than trainning to do, so she just smirked and said.

"I don't know what it is but go and give it your best."

"Sure, later." Natsu changed back into his red T-Shirt and black jeans and started walking towards the gate of the school, he then remembered that it didn't take to long to get to the gym so he might be able to catch up with Lucy if he ran, " _Shit that's right, I might be able to catch up with Lucy and ask her out if I ran!_ "

So, Natsu ran to the school gates as fast as he could, he stoped at the front door to see Lucy standing at the fron gate, as Natsu was catching his breath he thought " _So she was waiting for me huh?_ "

Once Natsu regained his breath he walked out of the front door and started shouting "HEY LU...cy" what he saw he couldn't believe, Sting walked up to her and started talking to her, and she laughed... then they walked off to some where else, probably a date... " _I'll just have to try tomorrow I guess._ " trying to keep his depression in check he walked towards his house.

But he couldn't, everytime he tryed asking she said she already had plans, or that it's a bad time, and each and every time he walked out the school doors, he saw Lucy with Sting, for 2 weeks straight. It pained him, but what really paind him was seeing them almost kiss, Sting leand in to kiss her closing his eyes, Natsu just walked back into the school and waited for the nightmare to be over. Once he shut the doors, his back landed on a wall, he slid down till he was sitting on the floor, his bangs coverig his face so no one could see how sad he was. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again in his head " _This can't be hapening. This can't be happening. This is just a nightmare and i'm gonna wake up any second now. I wish, this is reality, I know it is cause I feel a pain in my chest... So she really had plans with Sting everytime I asked huh? Now they kissed, i'm screwed..."_

After a while Natsu got up and walked to his house with depression writen all over his face, Loke walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder and said "Yo." Natsu said "Sup." in the most unenerjetic way possiable, Loke took note of it and thought what about what could be troubling him, he then remembered that over the past couple weeks that he got rejected to hanging out with Lucy, "Girl troubles?" Natsu just kept walking in silence. Loke placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder and said "If you need help in gettin Lucy or who ever your trying to get you can just ask me." Natsu said "Thanks, but it's to late."

"It's never to late to get a girl Natsu."

"No, it is, she kissed Sting, I saw it."

"Oh, well, can't help you there."

"Yeah, also, tell anyone about my crush and i'll blab about you falling in love with your math teacher Aries-Sensei." Loke's face turned a shade of pink, he re-ajusted his classes while saying "I don't know what your talkin about. Well, see you later, this where I go home."

"See ya."

Natsu walked into the first floor of the skyscraper where his penthouse was and heard the lady at the front desk say "Welcome back Mr. Dragneel." Natsu said "Thanks." and walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, as various people got on he was asked for his autograph and for tickets to his next game. " _These people are so noisy, can't they take the hint I want to be left alone right now?_ "

Once he was on the top floor the elevator was empty because it was iligel for anyone other than a Dragneel or a guest to be on the top floor, even if their still in the elevator and there on the top floor, Natsu opened the door to his house and said "I'm back." in a depressed tone, Natsu saw his red spiky haired dad Igneel sitting on the couch watching TV and said "Yo Natsu, welcome back!" and smirked at his son. "So how was school? You beat your record of 300+ to 0 yet?"

"No dad, and today was horriable, call me when dinners ready." Natsu then took a left and walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room at the end of the hall, he then tossed his backpack to the side of his bed then slamed his face into his pillow and muttered "It's always what you want most you can't have, then you have to watch as someone else shoves it in your face repeatedly that they have it and you don't."

Natsu decided to turn on his ps3 and play Destiny till it was time for dinner, he is a lvl 30 warlock. He then heard his dad call him that dinner is ready and thought " _Knowing my parents they are gonna keep prying at what I don't want to talk about, great, just fuckin great..._ "

As Natsu made his way down the hall he could smell barbecue chicken legs, his favroite. " _So their gonna use my favroites aginst me huh?_ " Natsu just got down the stairs and saw his parents eagerly waiting for him to sit down, so he did and started eating, there was nothing but silence for about 5 minutes, then Igneel started "So, gonna tell us about what's been troubling you these past couple weeks or not?" Natsu finished eating his chicken leg and sighed "Fine, i'll summarise it. There's someone I want that I can't have, now can we just leave it at that?"

"Natsu,"

"Oh for the love o-"

"What's her name?"

"Why do you have to know mom?"

"Son, we can't help you if you won't let us." Igneel said while crossing his arms

"What if I don't _want_ your help? What if it's already to late because I saw her kiss someone else."

"Well, there's always the chance their gonna break up Natsu."

"No dad, their not breaking up, I can tell, she got taken by someone who doesn't even _deserve her_ , and I can't do anything about it."

"Is it Lisanna?" Grandine asked the frustrated Natsu

"NO! It's not her, it's someone else, her name's Lucy."

"Lucy huh? Pretty name, so why did you fall in love with her?" Natsu sighed heavily

"I don't know, try asking the dieing thing hardly beating in my chest that's called 'the heart'" Natsu used air quotes for that last part, and looked really angry.

"Natsu," Igneel placed his hand on his sons shoulders and said "Chase after her, give her a _reason_ to want you, to want to _be with you_ , and don't stop, cause if you do, it's all over." Natsu couldn't hold in his anger and sadness any longer, so he blew up yelling this,

"I tryed that already! What do you think i've been doing these past weeks?! Sitting on my ass?! NO! I've constantly tryed asking her out, asking to hang out with her, and so much other stuff, and each and every time I asked, she said it's a bad time, or she has something planned already, and EACH AND EVERY DAMN TIME I walked out the schools front doors, I saw those two together, and he made her laugh, every! Damn! TIME!" Natsu had anger and sadness written all over his face

"Natsu, please, just, listen to us for once." Grandine said

"She's right you know, if you listen to us you'll get her." Natsu forced Igneels hands off his shoulders and walked off, then stopped before exiting the kitchen and said "Fine, i'll try one more time, but if this thing hardly beating in my chest stops, don't blame me." then walked back to his room.

The next day of school had began and ended in a flash, as Natsu was walking towards the front door of the school he stopped just before the door, waiting to see if Sting was gonna show up. A few minutes had passes, then 10 minutes had passed, he felt relieved that Sting wasn't walking up to Lucy, a small smile had been planted on his face, and he was just about to open the doors, then Gray walked up to Lucy. They started talking and the two where laughing, _laughing_ , after Natsu saw that, he just stood there, face completely blank of emotion, eye lids half closed, after a while he placed his left hand where his heart is and didn't feel anything, not even a beat. He just stood like that for a few minutes, replaying the images in his head of what he had just saw, then he walked to his house and once he got there just slamed his face into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

The next day showed up out of no where, Natsu was showing up to classes later and later, Erza scolded him for it, she had to look around the school just to find him and _scold him_ for being late, but once Erza saw the dead look on Natsu's face, she dodn't feel like scolding him at all, she decided he's probably been through enough pain as is.

"I don't want to talk right now, Erza, just, leave me alone..." Natsu's eye lids where half closed, he looked like he had died went to hell AND BACK, only to be welcomed back with more pain. For cryin out loud the guy got his hopes up for NOTHING TWICE! So, Erza just asked what was wrong with the guy and he said he didn't want to talk again and Erza just left.

After that happend, Gajeel went lookin for him to, everyone in the group just felt a little, _off_ , like, _really off_. Natsu is usually the one to keep everyone in high spirits, but if he just up and leaves without a word it made everyone feel weird, so Gajeel said he'd go lookin for him. Once he was on the roof, he could see Natsu laying on top of the buildings floor, arms behind his head, starin at the sky.

"There you are, Salamander." Natsu just said "What do you want, Gajeel?"

"Everyone's wondering why you aren't at the table with everyone else, they said it just feels weird without you around so I agreed to find you and drag your ass back there if I have to."

"Sorry but you guys don't want me to be there right now, it'd just have a reverse effect." Gajeel raised a brow and crossed his arms "What the hell are you talkin about?"

"I'm not in a good mood, I don't think I ever will be again, what i'm saying is everyone at the table would feel weirder than they already do if I go there."

"So what the hell are you gonna do then?"

"I don't know, lay here, stare at the sky and contemplate life maybe?"

Gajeel blinked once, twice, thrice, four fucking times before saying "Okayyyyyyy that's, weird." then walked off back to the table, once he got there he sat down and everyone stared at him and Gray said "So why ain't flame brain here?"

"Something is wrong with Salamander, something _really_ , _really wrong_." Everyone raised there brows and Jellal asked "What's wrong with him?" Gajeel just shruged and said "I don't know, but I asked him what he's gonna do and he said he was gonna stare at the sky and 'contemplate life.'" everyone blinked about 4 to 5 times before they stopped, some said "What?" others with 'Wait what the hell? Did I hear that right?" and some just sat there and drifted off into their own thoughts.

Everyone decided to just leave Natsu alone for the rest of the day because the situation was just to weird, I mean come on, Natsu staring at the sky and contemplating life? That's a first. Once art class with Cana began Gray and Lucy where at the same two person table, Gray was in Cana's class because his usual class's teacher Aries-Sensei was out sick, and there was no substatute, so everyone in her class was put into art or something else.

Class ended with school, pretty much everyone was out of school exept for three people, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. Lucy forgot her bag in art class so she ran back only to hear Gray say

"What's your problem Fire-Face?" (INSIDE THE CONVERSATION FROM NOW ON)

Natsu said "My problem?" then started chuckling creepily then stopped after a few seconds to be glaring at Gray and said "My problem is you, Sting, and the thing that died in my chest." Gray just rose a brow and said "Huh?" Natsu shook his head, eyes closed and sighed, then looked back up at Gray and said

"Thanks to you breaking the bro code and Sting kissing her, the thing that use to live in here," Natsu pointed at where his heart would be "is dead, gone, I don't even feel it beating anymore for fucks sake. Thanks to all this crap that's happend I don't have any emotion anymore exept for hate and anger, and that's rare even now. I feel nothing, I fell in love with Lucy, I never really opened my heart to anyone before in my life. Then once I did, she slapped it out of my hands and stomped on it repeatedly and threw it out the window without even noticing."

"What the fu-"

"So much shit has happend that I decided, know what? I'm done being hurt, fuck you, fuck Sting, and FUCK _LOVE_ , it's only hurt me in ways I can't even explain. It feels worse than any type of physical pain i've ever felt with all the pain i've felt in my life thrown in my face COMBINED! I said I called dibs on Lucy,and then you went and broke the bro code, YOU JUST HAD TO BREAK IT DIDN'T YOU!? Now since I have no emotion anymore, I feel like I died. I still can't believe that you haven't even batted an eyelash to Juvia, she's in love with you, then you go after Lucy? Man that's just low, i'm done, i'm fuckin DONE! Chasing after Lucy has been the worst experience in my entire life, so good ridince asshole, what I can't get over is you where a nerd before I started hangin out with you more, now your just a grade A dick."

Natsu then started walking towards the door and Lucy moved out of the way just in time so she wouldn't be seen, she was crying, _crying_ , " _What kind of person am I? I didn't even think about how Natsu felt about anything, just as a tool, i'm a witch, no, i'm a bitch with money... I need to fix this, but how? Will Natsu even forgive me? Can I even fix this?"_

 **Chapter 2 done, man i'm evil, kinda hard to tell what't gonna happen now huh? Thats what I planned, hate or praise this all you want, if you even feel like it. I'll get to work on chapter 3 now so see ya next chapter.**


	3. (Grammar fixed) Chapter 3

**So i'm back people, likein how often I upload the chapters? Well so do I! I hate keeping you guys/gals waiting to long, I hate it when i'm kept waiting to long so I decided one day that I wouldn't keep anyone else waiting so I won't be a hypocrite. So please enjoy the new chapter and please (Insert anoying ass self promotion here) read my first fanfic if your intrested, it's a NaLu incase you where wondering, and comment if you feel like it, i'm open to tips for the story and so far this story is completely my idea.**

The day after _that_ happend "Gray-Sama is dating love rival?" Juvia walked out of the lunch room

Gajeel slamed his fist down on the lunch room table and yelled "What the hell Gray!" Loke just sat there and said

"Dude, you don't just break the bro code like that..."

"I thought you where a man Gray." Elfman looked dissapointed

"Gray," Erza glared at Gray with a murderous aura surrounding her "If you dont fix this, i'm gonna kill you."

"Seriously Gray? That's low man." Lisanna said then backed away from Gray

"No! Not my NaLu babys!" Mirajane fainted

"I'm dissapointed in you, Gray." Jellal crossed his arms and closed his eyes while slightly looking at the floor.

"Gray, really? You just HAD to ask Lucy out, didn't you?" Levy screamed as she was getting ready to throw a book at Gray. Erza sighed aggressively then looked at Lucy "So, how do you plan on fixing this?"

"I-I-don't know, should I even try fixing it? It just might make Natsu hate me even more." Lucy then placed her head in her arms that where on the table

"Lucy, if you feel the same way about Natsu that he feels about you, then fix it, other wise if you don't fix it, he just won't be the Natsu we all know and love. If you don't feel the same way he feels about you then don't try to fix it, because you'd end up using him, again. If he truly loves you, then regardless of everything he's been through, the door to his heart might still be open. Maybe not at all at first glance, but if it's open, even in the slightest, you can fix this."

Lucy clenched her fists and mumbled with what sounded like muffled crying "I-don't want t-to u-use him-any-anymore... I-I-I just want him to be the same Natsu as when w-we first met, a k-kind fun basketball loving person. I don't want him to be s-sad, or g-get h-h-hurt anymore, it's painful seeing him in pain..." Erza smirked

"Then go get him Lucy, seems to me like you feel the same way about him as he does to you."

"I-I-ll try..."

After a week or so Natsu changed, he didn't stop either, as he played basketball, regardless if it was practice or not, he was increasingly more aggressive. In the public match between his team RAKUZAN and Sabertooth for the top, Natsu broke the backboard AND the hoop when he dunked in the second quarter. The glass shattered with the sheer force of his dunk, when he landed he still had the hoop in hand, he just pulled the hoop up to eye level and said "oops."

Since he broke the backboard, Natsu's team won, not only because of that, but because the score was 578 to 0 in RAKUZAN'S favor. Another thing that changed about Natsu was he never smiled, ever, not even a smirk for cryin out loud!

Natsu was sleeping face first into his pillow, then he heard his phone ring. He slamed his hand on his phone, picked it up and answered by putting it up to his ear, mumbling "Hello?" cause his face was still in his pillow, trying to hide the irritated tone in his voice from being woken up early.

" _Natsu? It's me, Lucy, I uh, kinda need some, help._ "

Natsu thought "Lucy? What the hell? She want's to talk all of a sudden after breaking my heart and now she asks for help?"

Natsu moved his head out of his pillow and said "Lucy, it's like," Natsu moved his phone away from his head and looked at the clock, then placed the phone back to his head and continued "10 AM, on a saturday... What's so important that you had to wake me up at 10 on a saturday?"

 _"Please don't hate me for this but, I need help with, studying.._ " Natsu sighed

"Alright, i'll be there in about 5 minutes." then hung up. Lucy was glad he accepted because she just used she needs help studying as a ruse to be able to talk with Natsu. All though she actually needs help with her grades she's hoping to mostly talk with him, and if she just get's help from Natsu without solving the problem at hand she will have just ended up using him, again, but this time, she knows before hand and would feel bad about it.

Ture to his word, Natsu showed up at Lucy's front gate 5 minutes later, text books in hand as well as pencils. Lucy told the guards before hand that she would be having a guest so they let him in the moment they saw him.

"Come in Natsu." Lucy said opening the front door of her mansion placing a smile on her face trying to cheer up the obviously irritated teen, smiling at him always worked before, but it had no effect, it was the cutest casual smile she could make at the time, and it didn't work, Natsu still had a slightly irritated look on his face. This just made Lucy dout herself on if Natsu actually loves her or not. So, she stopped and slightly frowned and lead them both to her room to start studying.

Once the two where in her room, they sat down at a spacious desk that looks like it can hold atleast 4 people to study with, (If you HAVE to know what Lucy's room looked like, it had salmon colored carpet, she had a bay window you could see the moment you walk into the room, the desk, some bookshelves, and her queen sized bed in the top right corner facing her door.)

Natsu took a moment to look around Lucy's room and noted "There's not much in here, your rich and you don't have much stuff in here." Lucy crossed her arms and scruntched her brows looking a bit angry like she was just insulted.

"Well _sorry_ but I only have what I need in here. I don't have a computer or a TV because I can just watch shows on my smartphone or laptop."

"Fair point." Lucy sighed and let her arms rest at her sides and sat down at her desk with Natsu and began the study session.

" _I don't get any of this, wait no I have to focus on how i'm gonna talk with Natsu. Should I just bring up the argument out of no where like 'oh yeah I heard what you and Gray where talking about and I just wanted to say i'm sorry and I love you.' yeah no, just, no._ "

"Hellooo, earth to Lucy," Natsu snapped his fingers infront of Lucy's face about four times until she blinked and was snapped out of her train of thought, "Hm? Yeah, i'm listening." Natsu sighed while face palming "Something wrong?"

"You wern't paying any attention at all, you haven't for the past 20 to 30 minutes, now I have to explain how quantom physics work _again_."

"Uh... sorry, i've just been, thinking, lately." Natsu took his hand off his face and asked "Thinkin about what?"

"Um, nothing really." Natsu rolled his eyes, not even bothering to say that it wouldn't be 'nothing really' if she was lost in her thoughts for almost, if not over half an hour.

"What? It's really nothing." Natsu rolled his eyes again and said  
"Yeah, sure it isn't, just focus on learning what i'm tryin to teach you, that's why you woke me up isin't it?"

"Yeah, your right, sorry i'll focus now."

"Good, now, the way quantom physics work's is..." (Fuck explaining this shit.)

"Oi, Lucy, don't fall asleep on me." it's been 4 hours since Natsu started helping Lucy with her studys "Huh? What? I'm-awake..." Natsu sighed then placed his pencil on the text book he was using "Let's take a break, where's your bathroom?"

"..."

"... she feel asleep, wow, i'll be back I guess." Natsu then got up slowly so he wouldn't wake up Lucy, then made his way to the door to Lucy's room and opened it slowly and walked out. Natsu had finally found the bathroom, or atleast A bathroom, and as he was walking out he ran into none othet than Jude.

"Who are you?" the blond male asked. Natsu rose a brow and said "Wait, Lucy didn't tell you that she was having a friend over to help her study for the day?"

"No, she never mentioned anything about it."

"Oh, well, she does, and i'm Natsu Dragneel, your Jude Heartphilia right?"

"Yes, I am, wait, Dragneel? Where have I heard that name before?"

"My mother runs a hospital as a surgen."

"Oh thats right! Now I remember, your mothers name is Grandine Dragneel correct?"

"Yeah, that's her name."

"She has saved my life more than one time let me tell you, there was this one time where I had a fractured rib and some broken bones, but your mother fixed me right up, good as new."

Natsu felt a bit prideful at hearing that "Yeah, she's good at what she does, me, I just play basketball."

"Not to mention that your team has never been scored on and has won the national championship more than once." Jude grined. Natsu rose his brow again while placing his hands in his pockets "How did you know?"

"My daughter talked about you and your team a lot, mostly you though, that's why i'm going to ask you this."

"Ask me what?"

"Beat some sense into whoever made my daughter cry herself to sleep the past couple of weeks."

"Wait, she did? What the hell?"

"Yeah, she did, and I want the head of whoever made her cry."

"Well, sorry, but your askin the wrong guy, you should be askin her boyfriend, or boyfriends that, Sting or Gray."

"She broke up with them along time ago, she doesn't really talk about why she is so sad, but sometimes when I pass by her room I hear her saying something along the lines of 'it's all my fault' or something like that." Natsu rose his brow the for third time " _Her_ fault? That doesn't make any sense." Jude shruged "I don't get it either," he then glanced at his watch "oh shoot, i've got a meeting I should be at right now, I have to go, just make yourself at home."

"Alright, see ya I guess." then Natsu's stomach grumbled, he sweat dropped " _Guess i'm hungryer than I thought..._ " after thinking that Natsu headed towards the kitiched but before he could decide what to get he met Layla.

Layla saw the pink haired guy and said "I didn't know we'd be having a guest. So who are you? Oh wait your that boy that walked home with Lucy for about half a month, then some weird biker looking guy was walking her home, what happend?" Natsu shruged thinking " _That was probably Sting._ "

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Lucy called me here to help her study. She feel asleep and I got hungry so I was getting some snacks. Got any trail mix?

"No but the chefs can make a bacon pizza for you two."

"Bacon, pizza, sounds perfect."

"Alright give me a minute." after about 5 minutes Layla walked back with a bacon pizza in hand, Natsu just stood there staring at the pipein hot pizza and thinking " _Damn that was fast.._ "

"Here you go."

"Thanks, and it took only 5 minutes to make a pizza like this from scratch?"

"Yes, Jude hired only the best chefs in the country."

"Well that makes sense, nice meeting you, I gotta head back to Lucy's room, she might be awake by now, see ya."

"Bye bye."

Natsu wondering around the mansion for who knows how long, the place was like damn maze for fucks sake. Constant hallways and empty rooms, wait why the fuck is there a saffari behind a door in a FUCKING _MANSION_.

"Finally I found Lucy's room, damn this place is huge."

Natsu turned the doorknob and opened the door as slowly as he could so he wouldn't wake Lucy if she where still sleeping, and sure enough, she was. Once Natsu walked into Lucy's room and shut the door slowly, he could see her sleeping face, with her mouth slightly open " _Cute, wait what? What the hell me? This is the girl who broke my damn heart, no, killed it's exstance, and yet I thought 'cute' when I saw her? Why the hell did I even agree to be here? Am I just subcontiously holding on to a thred that she likes me? That I can take her? Bullshit! She got taken, she broke my heart without even noticing, then stripper on ice broke the bro code. Yet, here I am, helping her study, and, I feel, something in my chest... What the hell?_ "

Natsu placed his free hand where his heart is and he felt something slightly warm, and he felt a pluse, although almost non existant if you don't focus _really hard_ on your sense of touch.

" _Tch, what the hell emotions? You still like her? After all she's put you through? Why must I feel so, attached to her, like I can't live without her, but if I stay she'll just bring more pain. So, pain or pain._ " Natsu sighed " _What. The. FUCK! Why can't things be simple like it always is? I feel something and I act apon it and things work out. But no, oh HELL NO! Things with Lucy just have to be so damn COMPLICATED! Damnit all why?_ " Natsu decided he was done arguing with himself or rather, his emotions for now and placed the pizza on the desk him and Lucy have been sitting at. "Oi, Lucy, wake up already."

"..."

"WAKE UP!"

Lucy bolted straight up and instantly stiffend her back to where she was sitting up straight "Wait what? i'm awake!"

"Finally."

"Oh, sorry I fell alseep."

"Doesn't matter, your awake, now, eat."

"Huh?" Lucy then looked down at the desk to see a bacon pizza that was already missing a few slices. Lucy took a slice and said "Thanks." Natsu finished the piece he was eating and said "Don't thank me thank your chefs." before grabbing another slice.

" _This is the perfect chance to ask him!_ "

"Hey, Natsu..." Lucy trailed off her sentence "Yeah?" there was no response, " _Damnit why can't I just say it? WHY?! This the prefect chance to ask Natsu if he still loves me, yet I can't move! Why?!_ "

"I'm waiting."

"I...uh..." Lucy stopped her sentence. natsu sighed "If your not gonna finish what you where gonna say then I got somethin to ask." Lucy looked up and stared into Natsu's half dead half angry onyx eyes "What is it?"

"Since when did you break up with Sting?"

"Um, a while ago."

"Oh. Then mind me askin somethin else?"

"What?"

"Just what the hell do you _see_ in that asshole?"

"I uh...don't, see anything in him, I just thought I feel in love with him when we started talking."

"Then why did you kiss him?" Natsu crossed his arms, Lucy was looking down at her legs, she just couldn't look Natsu in the face when she was telling him this. But it shocked her that he asked about that.

"I didn't, he was going in to kiss me then I just, pushed him away and said things aren't working out, then I broke up with him."

"What about Gray?"

"Well...uh...how can I put this." Natsu's crossed arms tightened and Lucy swore she heard a 'tch' with Natsu gritting his teeth.

" _Why can't I just tell him? Why? This is the most perfect time to tell him. Yet, I can't do anything! I'm just frozen, I freeze everytime this comes up! WHY NERVES?! WHY?!_ " all Lucy could say was "I broke up with him to, on the day we went out." swearing and mentally beating herself for dodging telling Natsu how she really feels. After a few moments of silence, Natsu said in a completely different tone of voice "That so?" it sounded like, relief, and not like his normal tone of voice is, which had some 'i'm the boss, fuck with me and you'll pay with your life' with a hint of anger in it, but this, this was a completely different sounding tone. It was something with those two things completely gone, with a slight whisper of relief in his voice. Lucy looked back up and noticed that Natsu was staring out the bay window, his facial expression was that of, calm relief, ok maybe not the 'relief' part but, like it normally was when she first met him, completely void of emotional or physical pain. She swore she could see his lip was in a very slight smile, hardly noticeable, hell Lucy only noticed it after staring at him for a few seconds. But it soon vanished, and so did the life in Natsu's eyes, they just went back to being half dead, no half anger half dead, just half dead, hell maybe fully dead, like someone killed that persons parents, no, tortured their parents right in-front of them and forced them to watch.

" _She broke up with Sting and Gray huh? She hasn't even kissed Sting. Wait, no, emotions, stop that! Stop feeling so warm from that! Stop makeing false hope! Just, STOP! She doesn't love you ok? She never gave a rats ass about how you felt, EVER! So why are you getting your hopes up just cause she broke up with Sting, never kissed him, or Gray._ "

"So why have you been crying yourself to sleep?" Natsu couldn't keep himself from saying that, it was just on instinct he said that. " _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! REALLY?! WHAT THE HELL! FUCK YOU EMOTIONS I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOUR WORTHLESS ASS ALIVE HERE AND THEN YOU GO AND DO THAT?!_ " Lucy's eyes widened in shock from hearing that, covering her mouth with one hand "How did you-" before Lucy could get any weird assumptions that he watches her sleep Natsu said "Jude told me and asked me to help you, that's how I know."

"Oh..." Lucy's eyes went back to normal and she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Enough chit chat, back to work, still gotta teach you the pathagoryanthirm."

"A-Alright..." then the two studied, or to be more precise, Natsu helped Lucy study until it was 8 or somethin then decided to head home. Mean while with Lucy, she buried her face into her pillow and started to cry a little "I used him again... I'm the worst..."

Layla entered Lucy's room and said "Lucy? You've been in here ever since Natsu left, is he your boyfriend or something?" Lucy yelled "NO MAMA!" then slammed her face back into her pillow and muttered "But I wish he was..."

"Lucy, just tell me what's wrong."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I can't help you if I don't know what has you so down." Lucy sat up, her bangs covering her face but Layla could see a frown firmly placed apon Lucy's face, Layla sat right next to Lucy and looked at her with a worried expression, then Lucy explained everything that had happened over the past month.

"...The worst part is, I don't even think he's still in love with me..." Lucy then placed her hands over her face to prevent the tears from bursting out of her eyes, but that didn't work, she mumbled while sniffling "What am I gonna do?" Layla was rubbing Lucy's back to try to calm her down "Lucy, one thing I am certain of is that Natsu is still in love with you."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucy wiped the tears off her face and was staring at the floor. "You'll have to find out why yourself, it's obvious that he is still holding onto the thread that you like him, I can't believe how oblivious you can be sometimes."

Lucy's voice was reduced to something just above whisper "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because you need to find these things out yourself, you can't just expect someone to hold your hand throughout your entire life, well, unless you want Natsu to." Layla giggled,

"It's not just that I want him to do, I want, something more. Something that will make us equally as happy, but that can't happen after what i've done..."

"Lucy, listen to me, Natsu does love you, you can trust me on this."

"How can you be certain?"

"If you don't believe me then just ask Natsu, that's why you called him over here to help you 'study' right?"

"I tried, but everytime I got around to trying to say something, I just froze and couldn't do anything."

"That's just your nerves Lucy, your afraid to lose him, and afraid to lose what little you have left. But if you continue to do nothing about it, it's only gonna get worse, till eventually you two won't even be able to stand each others sight."

Lucy brought up her legs to her chest and hugged them while burying her face in her legs, whispering "I don't want that."

"Then you need to chase after him, cause he sure isn't going to chase after you." Layla then got up and left Lucy's room before leaving she said "Now get some sleep, you got school in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter guy's, damn i'm on a role with this, I mean seriously, i'm writing these fast. So, as always *Inhales deeply* (Insert annoying worthless ass self promotion here.) please review like/fav/follow if you like the story, if you follow and fav you'll get an email when I upload another chapter for story for those that don't know, thanks for all who have supported me and as always ENJOY!**

A very displeased pink haired teen was opening the door to his penthouse and practically _slammed_ the door shut, then stormed off to his room with a rather pissed off expression I might add. He face planted into his pillow and kept muttering "damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" With the last one he screamed it and punched the wall, thus making a hole in it. Natsu removed his face from his pillow and looked at the newly formed hole in the wall and said "Well shit."

Just then Igneel busted through Natsu's door "What the hells goin on here?!" Igneel glanced at Natsu's fist firmly placed into the new hole in the wall. Igneel grew less tense and sighed as he started to run his hand through his red locks "Wanna talk about it?" Natsu just laid there and stared at his father with a 'Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' expression on his face. He then removed his fist from the wall and sat up right, crossing his legs and said "Fine, but your not gonna like it."

Igneel then walked towards Natsu's bed and sat next to him "So, why are you this pissed?" Natsu's bangs where covering his eyes, his head was slanted, it looked like he was staring at a part of his room where the white carpet met the wall "It's my damn emotions." Igneel raised a brow "Lucy again?" Natsu nodded slightly, still looking mad, then he sighed deeply "I went to help her study and I heard she broke up with Sting and Gray and that she was crying herself to sleep every night. My emotions went like 'holy fucking shit this is your chance DO IT!' I responded by bombarding my thoughts with the only thing she gave me, pain." This time Igneel sighed "Natsu, why won't you chase after her like me and your mother told you to?"

"I tryed that already, then this, _thing_ died," Natsu placed his hand where his heart would be and clenched his fist ruffling his tanktop "it won't stop making false hope, it wants her, I want her, but it's so damn PAINFUL!"

"Son, love is painful at times, you gotta experince the bad to get the good. Sometimes something might look bad on the surface, but deep down, if you get a good look at things, it ain't as bad as you thought, hell sometimes it brings somethin good."

"That's not what i'm talkin about dad, every time i'm with her, it feels painful. My mind and heart are constantly fighting over what to do, go after Lucy and feel more pain, or stop and let my emotions die and wither into nothingness and feel nothing like I should. But no, this thing just HAD to start beating again."

"Natsu, seriously, just chase after her, I chased after your mother and look how things turned out." Natsu face palmed

"That's _your_ experience dad, not everyone's is the same, mine and yours are COMPLETELY different. I want to chase after her, but I don't at the same time, I just freeze every time I see a chance. I remember the pain she brought, and I don't want to be hurt like that again, I hate pain."

"So your afraid of feeling even more pain?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of fucking course I am!" Natsu sighed "For the record, i'm not gonna chase after her, I just needed to get pent up frustration out." Igneel rubbed Natsu's head like most fathers do and shot a wide grin "That's fine, you'll realize just how much you need her and chase after her sooner or later."

"Seriously dad?"

"Yes. Now I don't know about you but i'm hungry, want some takeout?"

"It better be chicken."

"Yeah yeah I know." then igneel walked out of Natsu's room, phone in hand calling who the fuck knows to order takeout since Grandine was working late.

Natsu then pulled out his smartphone to only be greeted with a bunch of fucking messages "What the hell guys?" there where only "You feelin better yet?" and "If you need to talk call me." then there's Gray's messages, "Oi, we need to talk, call me."

"Why the hell is he still in my contacts?" Natsu asked himself out loud. Then he laid down on his bed "I need to think of something to get my mind off all this...pain." Natsu's face sunk into depression as well as his thoughts, only being able to think about Lucy "I fucking told you to stop already emotions..." but it was in vain, as the thoughts didn't stop, they only intensafiyed. "Tch."

After that little episode Natsu ate the takeout his dad ordered and went to sleep, he just wasn't feeling right. On the next day Natsu decided he'd just practice basketball, that always got things off his mind, focusing on something else helps sometimes. So, Natsu threw on a pair of black shorts and his white tanktop grabbed his basketball and headed to the closest court he could find.

Once Natsu got there he started practicing alone, shooting, dribbling, and shadow ankle breaking, (It's shadow boxing except he's breaking peoples ankles instead, if you don't know what the term ankle break is, it's where when you have the ball and make someone fall on their ass.) Then a group of people saw Natsu practicing on the court he was at, there where multiple courts but Natsu chose the one in the far back so no one would disturb him, but that failed, since the group was now walking over to him.

Natsu continued to mind his own business and continue practicing, but that failed because the group of 5 where now watching Natsu pratice, so, he showed off a little by shooting a half court. After the ball hit the floor he placed his hands in his pockets, he looked at the group and asked "What do you want?"

"If your this good then how come your not playing any of the street matches?"

"I don't know, maybe I want to practice alone?"

"So your training alone, your training is so hardcore that you don't even bother with us? Like you can beat us."

"I don't _think_ my trainning's hardcore I _know_ it's hardcore, and I can beat all you in a 1v5, do me a favor and accept so I can kick your arogent face back into the dirt where it belongs."

"Oh? Cocky aint'cha? Alright let's go." (Like I said in the first chapter, I can't write basketball scenes _)

Everyone was panting except for Natsu, he just stood there and looked at the hunched over and panting like their life depended on it group of 5. Natsu had won the 1v5 347 to 0 in Natsu's favor. "How-the fuck-are you THIS GOOD?!"

"I just am." Natsu decided he was done with training at the public courts, so he headed to the school gym since anyone in the basketball team can use it to train whenever they want. After a while Natsu couldn't focus on training anymore, his mind just wouldn't stop flooding images and thoughts of Lucy in his face, or mind, or, whatever. So Natsu decided to head home, on his way back he grabbed a bite to eat from mc donalds or something. When he was walking he saw Gray with Lucy, _Gray_ with _Lucy_. " _Tch, so she lied to me? Or are they just hanging out as friends? Wait why do I even CARE?!_ " Natsu sighed " _Damnit I know why, I can't stop thinking about her, her perfect smile that can make my heart melt, those perfect chocolate orbs that look like they can rival the stars in the galaxy, her vinilla strawberry scent, her silky blond shoulder length hair,and her voice, oh God her voice, I just love hearing her talk, she sounds so, cute, she's just, perfect... and I can't have her..._ "

Then Gray bought her and Lucy some ice cream and she smiled, she fucking, _SMILED!_ After a while of Natsu hanging out with Lucy for a while and falling for her, he can tell if she's genuinely happy, and from the look of that smile, she was. Natsu was just standing a bit away and watching the entire scene unfold, his bangs covering his eyes so no one could see what he looked like. Lucy finished her ice cream and noticed Natsu, standing there, and he saw what just happened unfold. Once Lucy noticed this her eyes widened and placed a hand over her mouth "Lucy you oka-" that's when Gray noticed Natsu standing there, bangs covering his eyes, fists clenched, but soon stopped, it's as if Natsu had truly died inside, and he just couldn't feel anything anymore. Lucy started running towards Natsu, when she was about 20 feet away from him, Natsu started running, Lucy swore she saw some tears glistening in the sunlight. "Natsu! Wait!" Lucy tried to keep up with the obviously heartbroken and betrayed teen, but as she kept shouting his name, he picked up his pace, until she could no longer see him in her sights, she collapsed onto the ground and started weeping a little "Why can't something go right for once?"

"I swear we all have a knack for wrong place wrong time. Come on Lucy, we still gotta finish shopping." Lucy wiped what little tears she had left and stood up "Yeah, let's just finish shopping."

Natsu on the other hand, just kept running _"Why? Why? WHY!? WHY DOES SHE HAVE THIS KIND OF EFFECT ON ME?! WHY DOES IT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH?! WHY?!"_ Natsu kept moving through the crowds of people, slipping through tiny cracks people left. Natsu didn't know just where he was running off to, he just kept running, afraid that if he stopped, all the pain he's felt will just come crashing back into his face.

Natsu just wanted some peace and fucking quite for once this entire damn day, not some punks trying to act tough, not seeing, _that_ , and certainly not anything at all, he just wanted to be left alone. So, Natsu went back to his penthouse since it was pretty damn late. Once Natsu got home he went straight to bed, no dinner, no socializing with his parents, nothing, he just slamed his face into his pillow and tryed to not let the tears that where threatening to burst out at any second come out. But that failed, and he ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

Natsu's phone alarm went off, without even moving anything but his right arm he turned his phone off, grogaly sat up with bags under his eyes, while looking half dead "Time to start another day in hell." then put on his white tanktop and black jeans then went to school, holding his backpack on his left shoulder while keeping his right hand in his pocket.

In school, oh damn Natsu got worse after seeing what happened yesterday. Lucy kept glancing at Natsu in english class, feeling guiltyer than she already felt. The life in Natsu's eyes COMPLETELY vanished, he didn't even look half dead half angry, just full on dead with his eyes half closed all the time. But he kept acting like he normally did, well, as normally as like just without any emotion at all.

"What happened Lu-chan? Natsu looks _worse_ now."

"He saw me shopping with Gray."

"Oh, well, can't fix that right now huh?"

"I don't even know what to do anymore Levy-chan. Every time I see him, my heart just plummets straight into my stomach, I feel like crying every time I see him, i'm afraid to even make a _move_ on him."

"You shouldn't be afraid to make a move on him Lu-chan, i'm sure that deep down, and I mean really deep down, that he still loves you!" Lucy sighed and glanced back at Natsu, who had his chin placed on his hand supporting his head while writing something down on a piece of paper, probably the English test.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. You'll get your chance to talk to him in a few days." Lucy sighed

"I hope your right Levy-chan."

For the rest of the day in school it just felt really _reallllly_ _awkward_ for the two. Considering that they had every class together and that they sat right next to each other in pretty much every class, except for art and English.

Once school was over, Lucy waited at the school gates for Natsu to walk her home. At first he didn't show up. Then 10 minutes passed, then 30, then and hour passed. By then Lucy decided to try another day and went home wondering if Natsu went home already.

The day after that was no different. Natsu never showed up at the schools front gates. This time Lucy waited an hour and a half for Natsu to show. Feeling sad that Natsu didn't show, Lucy went home alone, again. The next day wasn't much different either, Lucy waited at the front gates for Natsu, this time waiting 2 hours before heading home. She just kept feeling worse than she already did every time she went home without Natsu. Lucy kept thinking _"What if he shows up at the front gates and i'm not there?"_

The next day wasn't any different either, same as usual. Natsu looking dead in every class he was in, and overall looking dead. Every time Lucy saw Natsu like that, or just saw him at all, she felt like running, she wanted to run and keep on running until her problems wern't in sight, But she couldn't, it was partly her fault why this is all happening in the first place, she acknowledged that and kept on trying to face her problem. But she couldn't, and that made her feel all the more terrible in the process. Natsu not showing up at the front gate to walk her home. This time Lucy waited 3 hours before heading home, and when she went home, she felt like crying the whole way home, hell some tears even made it out from behind her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

Then on the next day she waited 4 hours, gripping her backpacks strap tightly and clenching her teeth, feeling like she was about to cry. She decided she had enough, and instead of just going home without Natsu, she started looking for him, while it was raining, and it was raining HARD. Lucy checked the english room, nothing. Then art room, nothing. She even checked his new spot on the roof of the school he eats lunch at, nothing. She was running around the entire school, she had searched the entire place until she had one place left, the gym. As she was walking towards the gym in the cold hard rain, she spotted the dome shaped building, and she saw a little speck of something running, no, not running, more like, jogging. Once Lucy got a little closer, no more than about 50 feet from it, she noticed it was a drastically fatigued Natsu. He looked like he was about to collapse on the spot, but he didn't, he just kept jogging in the cold and un-wavering rain.

Lucy just stood there in the rain, not even caring that she was getting soaked, she was probably going to have a cold later. Lucy couldn't see Natsu's facial expression for the life of her because his bangs where covering his eyes. But she did see how his mouth was positioned. It looked like something of extreme dread, that of emotional and physical pain at it's worst all at once. Lucy could vaguely make out what his eyes looked like judging from his mouth looking like that, his mouth was closed, but Lucy could see that he just wanted to clench his teeth in sadness, so he just kept it in a slight frown, not to intense looking, but if you look at it for a good little bit, it looks like that person has been through hell and back.

Then something happened Lucy couldn't bare to see happen. Natsu slipped because the floor of the outside of the gym was _drenched_ in rain water. Natsu just laid there for about 10 seconds, then he sluggishly re-positioned his arms to push himself off the ground, moving his legs to force the center of gravity to his toes so he can stand up. But it didn't work, Natsu had just slipped again, having the right side of his face slam right into the cold pavement. He tried a couple more times to stand up, but once he failed for the 5th time, he sluggishly started to do push-ups. Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, she placed her hand over her chest and clenched her fist, like something had just stabed her. She then started to cry heavily, tears mixing with the rain as she continued to watch Natsu sluggishly do push-ups. How he was working through the fatigue was beyond her, then, Natsu's basketball coach, Aida Riko walked up behind her and placed an umbrella over both of their heads saying "It's sad, isn't it?"

Lucy asked with nothing but sadness in her voice "Why? Why is he doing this?" Riko just sighed, then walked right beside Lucy and began watching Natsu as she finally got up and sluggishly kept doing push-ups"I kept telling him not to work his body like he has. He just keeps practicing day in and day out, not even going home. He said 'I don't care if my body's gonna collapse on me, going through that kind of physical pain is better than constantly thinking about something I can't get off my mind.' I don't know what happened to make him like this, but it's destroyed him in every possible way. The only reason he keeps doing what he's doing, is because this is all on instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Yes, instinct. His brain is on autopilot right now. The reason why he hasn't collapsed yet or gone insane is because he brain keeps telling him to press on through the pain, afraid that once he stops, all that pain'll just come crashing right in his face. So he is constantly reminded of why he can't stop no matter how much pain he's in right now, because once he stops, he'll feel 20 times, actually I can't even scale how much worse he'll feel once he collapses, but it's gonna hurt like hell once he does. Come on, i'll take you home, you really don't want to see Natsu right now." Lucy just stood there, a river of tears streaming down her face along with the water in her hair that couldn't absorb it. Eventually she decided she had enough and said "Thanks." and started to walk home with Riko.

The next day Lucy just felt really horrible, she looked like she was on the brink of crying the entire day. She was trailing behind Natsu by about 15 feet, then Erza walked up to her, and saw that her bangs where covering her face as she was staring at Natsu with her head tilted down slightly. Once she finished noticing that, Erza walked up to Natsu and placed a hand on his left shoulder "Natsu..." all Natsu did was pick up his pace and walked fast enough to have Erza's hand removed from his shoulder and to where he was to far away for Erza to finish saying what she had to say.

Erza walked back towards Lucy and said "Just give him some time, i'm sure he'll be over this in a little while." Lucy was now walking with Erza to science class then Lucy said in an above whisper tone to where only Erza could hear "You haven't seen what I've seen, he's long gone, and he isn't coming back..." as she was saying this, her voice became more jagged, like she was about to burst into tears with just by saying Natsu's name in her presence.

Until it was lunch time it just felt wrong for Lucy to be around Natsu, yet it felt right at the same time because she loves him, and felt wrong because she had hurt him so much. At lunch, everyone tried to reassure Lucy that Natsu does in fact love her. Then she told them about what she saw the day before and what his basketball teams coach told her. A lot of people where beginning to second guess themselves on the fact if Natsu still loves Lucy. Only Levy and Gajeel and Gray seemed to be convinced, Gajeel was probably convinced because his beloved 'Shrimp' was dead serious that he is.

"Well," Loke re-adjusted his glasses then continued "if things with natsu don't work out you always got m-"

"Don't finish that sentence Loke." Loke just kept his mouth hanging open as if he where going to say something, but after a second he shut his mouth and didn't say anything, afraid that he'd get kicked in the gut by Gray if he said anything else.

Once the day was over, Lucy just went straight home, continuously feeling depressed and upset over what she had seen the other day. After a few days Lucy was debating weather or not to confront Natsu today, then she noticed that a certain pink haired male was absent, and has been absent for a while now. Lucy payed no mind to the fact that Natsu had been absent for a few days not. On the first day she thought he just slept in or didn't want to go to school that day. But once it was day 4, she realized something, Natsu never went home after school was over, he just kept practicing day in and day out.

On her way home, Lucy worked up the courage to call Natsu to see just what the hell is going on, no answer. She called for a second time, no answer, Lucy grew increasingly fearful as the seconds Natsu doesn't answer his phone flew by. Once Lucy had called for the 5th or 6th time, someone picked up the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Natsu? Oh thank goodness you picked up, I thought-"

 _"Sorry, but i'm not Natsu, i'm his father, who are you?"_

"I'm Lucy, and why do you have Natsu's phone?"

 _"Natsu collapsed 4 days ago and has been in the ER since Monday."_

"What?"

 **WHY NATSU IS ACTING LIKE HE IS! Okay, so, the reason Natsu is acting like he is, is because he's been hurt by Lucy so much that he decided he's done. But he still loves her deep down, even if he sees a chance to go after her, he hesitates and doesn't do anything, afraid that if he chases after Lucy, he'll just go through even more pain than before.**

 **So what'd you think of the chapter? Hate me for these cliffhangers yet? I know, i'm evil. Anyway, thanks for reading, i'm just gonna go pass out and wake up at 7 in the morning to be tortured for math so I can retake my final math exams, yes, exams, 3 to be exact, and to take an english final exam. But that ain't gonna stop me from failing and givin you guys the chapters you deserve, so see ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOM! TWO IN ONE DAMN DAY! HOW YA LIKE DAT?! Im pumped with this writing and i'm finally getting to the REALLY good stuff. Please enjoy reading this and MAJOR shout out tho those who have faved followed and reviewed. If you guys didn't post those reviews and the follows, I probs wouldn't be writing this right now, so thanks I LOVE YOU ALL! No homo doe.**

 **: Well here! Now you can see what happens :3**

 **Rose Tiger : Ikr? So sad D:**

 _"Natsu colapsed 4 days ago, he's been in the ER since monday."_

"What?"

 _"He's at Dragneel major hospital."_

With that Lucy bolted STRAIGHT towards the hospital Natsu was at, tears where just _threatening_ to burst out and make a river while she was running towards the hospital. Forcing her way through the various crowds, a lot of "Hey watch where your going!"s where thrown in her genral direction, she even knocked some people down onto the pavement and kept running. All that was going through Lucy's mind as she kept endlessly rushing towards the hospital to be at Natsu's side _"Please be ok Natsu... I don't know what i'd do with myself if I lost you. So, please, be alright!"_

Lucy kept on running and running, she eventually saw a rather large building, the sign read "Dragneel major hospital." Lucy was finally in front of the hospital, finally, Natsu was within arms reach, not literally but metaphorically. As Lucy walked up to the reception desk she had a worried expression plastered over her face. She walked up to the lady at the desk "Um, i'm here to see Natsu Dragneel." dread could be heard in her voice as she practically choked the words out. "He's in room 417 on the top floor."

As Lucy was making her way towards the top floor she had to stop in an elevator. _"Why? Why did he hurt himself so much?"_ Lucy kept asking herself this question until she was finally at the top floor, it was more like a suite for sick people than a top floor to a hospital. She frantically looked for room 417, but it took a while before she actually found the room. She found room 417, she finally found room 417, and as she walked towards the door, she stopped before she was within 10 feet of the door and saw a red spiky haired guy, as well as a dark blue girl sitting on a bench, looking like they where in deep thought.

Igneel noticed that Lucy was there "Oh, you showed up, just sit here, Grandene'll be out in a minute to tell us what happened." Lucy decided to sit on the bench across from Igneel and the dark blue haired girl. "This is Wendy, i'm sure Natsu's already told you about her, she's studying abroad, she happen to be in the area when Natsu collapsed so I called her here."

"I'm Wendy Dragneel, nice to meet you." Wendy said softly, not even bothering to lift her head to even make eye contact with the blond girl. "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you."

The 3 just sat there in silence, patiently waiting for Grendene to walk out of the room so everyone can know just what the hell happened, he's been in the hospital for 4 days STRAIGHT NOW FOR FUCKS SAKE!

The door to Natsu's room opened slowly but not the 'slowly and creepy opening murder door' but in between slow and normal speed. Once it was completely open, a silver haired woman walked out of the room and leaned on the closest wall she could find, shut the door and grunted as her right shoulder hit the wall. Everyone on the benches just sat there, waiting for Grandene to recuperate, then "His heart rates finally back to normal." Lucy stood up with a depressed and worried expression on her face "What happened to him?" Grandene re positioned herself to where her back was leaning against the wall "The idiot collapsed from over work and to much fatigue, hell he was breathing so raggedly and unevenly that he had to breathe out of an oxygen mask for 4 days till a few minutes ago." Lucy's head dropped, still standing straight, she was now staring at the floor, wanting to cry. "You can go see him if you want, he's been in a coma ever since he was found and brought here though." Grandene's voice gradually got softer as she was nearing the end of her sentence.

Grandene looked back at Igneel "We should be getting back to work, sorry you guys showed up to Natsu just being asleep." Wendy shook her head and said "No, just knowing he's alright is good enough." Grandene sighed heavily "Don't worry about the coma part, there's a good chance he's gonna wake up sooner or later. If he wakes up today he'll be able to be back home in no time. Also, he's gonna have to use crutches for a couple weeks. He worked his body to the point to where his legs need to reform so he can even use them. There's so much broken muscle tissue. He'll be able to walk around the house at least but it'll hurt like hell."

Lucy thought _"He's gonna need to use crutches, CRUTCHES. Why didn't I do anything? Why?"_

Igneel and Grandene decided to head back to work now that their son is at least _breathing_ properly, while Wendy just sat on the bench. Lucy on the other hand, was debating whether or not to enter sleeping, or coma Natsu's room. She was just standing there, hand balled up into a fist out of anger and sadness while staring at the door to Natsu's room with her bangs covering her eyes. _"If only I actually got the guts to talk to Natsu, to tell him how I really feel, then maybe, he wouldn't be in this situation right now."_

"How did he end up like this?" a soft voice pulled Lucy out of her train of thought, and looked at the owner of the voice Wendy. Lucy responded with "I-I did this.." in a voice just above whisper, she felt like tears where going to burst out from behind her eyes at any second.

"No, i'm sure you didn't do this. Natsu did this to himself, but what would make someone like Natsu do something like, _that_?" Lucy clenched her fist that was over her heart tighter to the point if she had long nails she would have drawn blood at this point, then she looked back at the door to Natsu's room "Pain can make people do some...crazy things..." Wendy actually started to look at Lucy and said "Pain? Natsu do something like that, out of pain? That makes no sense. He's the kind of person that doesn't care about pain, or rather, not only that, but he's pretty much immune to any type of physical pain, so why?"

"It's cause-" Lucy swore she felt her heart snap right in two once she started saying this "I hurt him, without even realizing it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's...complicated..." Wendy glanced at her watch on her left wrist

"Dang it, I have to go, consents and such have been prepared later today." Wendy then got up off the bench and started walking away from Natsu's room. But she stopped, and said "If it's your fault why Natsu's not acting like himself, and why he's hurt himself like this, then fix it, please... I hate seeing my older brother so sad, and, broken..." Wendy then whipped away a lone tear that managed to make it out behind from one of her eyes, then walked off. _"'If it's your fault why Natsu's not acting like himself, and why he's hurt himself like this, then fix it, please... I hate seeing my older brother so sad, and, broken...'"_ echoed through out Lucy's mind for a few minutes "How do you expect me to fix something I don't even know where to even _begin_ on fixing?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

Instead of just standing there and doing nothing, Lucy decided she was going into Natsu's room. Slowly, very slowly, she opened the door to Natsu's room, dread and sadness all over her face as she was opening the door. What she saw, she didn't want to believe. She saw Natsu, just laying there, eyes closed, hooked up to various machines, and something shoved into his left arm. Lucy just stood there for a little while, and kept staring at Natsu.

Then she started to slowly make her way towards Natsu. She didn't want to see him so hurt, so, broken, but her heart was screaming at her to keep moving and help him, so she did. Once Lucy was close enough to Natsu, she took a chair from inside the room and placed it next to Natsu's bed on his right side and sat down. Once she was sitting down, she placed her hands in her lap, and just stared at Natsu with depression on her face. All she could hear was the steady sound of the heart rate monitor beep, beep, beep, beep. It didn't help Lucy hearing that constantly, it scared her hearing that. It was so terrifying to her because Natsu's heart rate could sky rocket at any second.

"Natsu...why?...why did you do this?" Lucy knew why he did it, she just wanted a different answer than the one she knows. Lucy couldn't hold in the pain anymore, so she layed her head on Natsu's chest face first, and started to cry. "Why-w-won't you-just-t-t-talk-to me? W-Why does it have to be so-so p-painful?" Lucy kept on crying into Natsu's chest, his shirt soaking up Lucy's tears. "Did I really-hur-hurt you-that-m-m-much? I-I'm s-so-sorry...I should have just-been-clearer-than b-before...m-maybe-you wouldn't be in this m-mess-if-I had just-been straight with y-you... So-please-please-wake up..." Lucy kept sobbing and crying into Natsu's chest, her feeling of depression and sadness getting worse by the nano-second.

"L...Lu...shhhhe..." Lucy brought her hear straight up and looked at Natsu's face, tears falling from her face still. "N-Natsu?" Natsu was still asleep, he must be having a dream, about Lucy? _"Is he dreaming...about me?"_ Lucy wipped away the tears that where on her face. Once she was finished, she could see Natsu's fists starting to clench, starting to clench, but unclenching right as his hands are half way clenched. Lucy could see Natsu suffering in his dream because he looked like he was hurt, he kept mumbling "Lushe." sometimes saying "Lucy."

It sounded like he was continuously searching for her, as if she dissapeared. Lucy kept glancing at the expression Natsu had on his face, which was something along of the lines of he had his eyes closed, frown of pain on his face, and looking left to right to all over. Then Lucy glanced towards his fists clenching and unclenching. She didn't want to see him in anymore pain, it hurt her to see him in so much pain. So, Lucy placed her left hand under Natsu's right hand. In the instant Natsu felt Lucy's hand, he gasped slightly, then he gripped Lucy's hand, his calling for her name soon stopped, and he didn't look like he was in any pain anymore.

During Natsu's dream, or nightmare, his heart rate sped up a little. But once he grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand, he instantly calmed down, no more pained expression on his face, just calmly sleeping. Seeing this brought the constant flow of tears streaming down Lucy's face to a halt, seeing Natsu calm, at least not in anymore pain, brought a smile to her face. While Natsu was holding onto Lucy's hand firmly, he started mumbling in his sleep again "L...Lushe...I...I thought... I thought I lost you..."

Upon hearing this, Lucy used her free hand to cover her mouth to muffle her gasp, _"Is this how he really feels? Is this what Levy-chan was talking about? Or...is this just a dream...and not how he really feels?"_ Lucy felt Natsu's grip on her hand tighten slightly. _"Does he really want me? Does he really love me?"_ As if on cue, Natsu's grip tightened on Lucy's hand even more, as if implying he wants her to move closer to him, to make sure he won't lose her. Without even thinking, Lucy entwined their fingers while she laid her head on Natsu's chest. His heart was beating fast, but once she laid on Natsu's chest, his heart beat was steady once more.

"That girl really is something special, isn't she?"

"No kidding Igneel, she managed to calm Natsu down. She calmed him down when he's like, _this_."

"You know, Grandene, it's funny."

"What is?" Igneel smirked

"He said he wouldn't chase after her anymore." This time, Grendene smirked

"Maybe he isn't chasing after her, but him not chasing her must have told Lucy just how much he means to her, and how much she means to him."

"Maybe Natsu doesn't quite know just how special she is to him, hell he probably doesn't even know that she loves him."

"Yeah, that boy can be as dense as a rock sometimes I swear. Least I know where he got it from."

"Hey, to be fair we both where pretty dense back then."

"As if, you couldn't even pass high school without constantly asking me to teach you how to do everything in it." Igneel scratched the back of his head

"He got his smarts from you that's for sure."

"What do you say we give these two love birds a little, push, shall we?"

"What do you mean Grandene?"

"I mean, you know what, you'll know tomorrow."

"Aw come on, can't you let me in on the plan?"

"Nope, just wait till tomorrow." Igneel sighed

"Fine."

"So, why are we even watching them through the cameras anyway?"

"I told you Igneel I was curious."

"Just cause your curious doesn't mean you can intrude in on our sons private life."

"Hey, i'm trying to do the boy some good with my plan, let's get back to work before people start complaining, once people start complaining, patients start dieing."

"Alright alright, let's get going then." The two proceeded to walk outside out of the private security room and headed back to work.

Mean while, in the hospital room Natsu's in. Natsu and Lucy are semi cuddling, I say semi because Natsu and Lucy are holding hands with their fingers entwined while Lucy's laying her head on Natsu's chest. Natsu is COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS to the situation because he's inside a dream right now. After Lucy was laying there for about 10 to 20 minutes, she decided that it's time for her to go, she doesn't want to go though, but she has to, it's tomorrow after all. Once Lucy slowly removed herself from Natsu's soft but firm grip, she slowly made her way to the door. When she looked back at Natsu who was still sleeping, she saw him in pain, again. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't just stay in the hospital room for the day or until he wakes up. So, she walked over to natsu, who was repeating the process of what he was doing when Lucy first walked into the room. Then, Lucy planted a kiss on Natsu's forehead. That seemed to calm the him down.

He wasn't even moving, or showed any sighs of pain or suffering anymore. After Lucy stayed at Natsu's side for 5 more minutes, she took Natsu just laying there as a sign that he was fine, and that she could leave. Lucy made her way towards the door of the hospital room, then glanced over her shoulder with a worried look on her face. Once she saw that Natsu was fine, she grabbed the door knob. But she couldn't open it, her body wasn't gonna to let her. Lucy's worry only increased as the seconds went by, she just couldn't leave his side. What if he started to freak out again? What if he needs her and she isn't there to be by his side for him? Thoughts like this consistently flooded the poor girls mind, it's like something _wanted_ to shatter her heart more than it already was. Not wanting to think about it anymore, Lucy opened the door and practically _ran_ out the hospital, trying to keep the tears that wanted to burst out behind her eyes.

What started as walking turned into speed walking, to jogging, to running, to sprinting. Lucy's heart was _screaming_ at her to go back to Natsu's side. But she couldn't, she had to keep her grades up. As much as the poor blond wanted to stay by his side until he woke up and tell him how she really felt, she couldn't. Her feet wanted, no, practically screamed _"Your running the wrong way!"_ she tried her _best_ to ignore it, _at least_ until she got home.

Once she got home, she went _straight_ towards her bedroom. Once she got there, she tried the calm down, but she couldn't. All that was going on was _"You left him again!" "You betrayed him AGAIN!" "I thought you loved him."_ this was torture to the poor girl. Lucy curled up into a ball, hugging her knees at her chest and cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day was hard for her, and when I say hard, I mean _really hard_. She wanted nothing more than to ditch school that day and be by Natsu's side, so she could be there when he wakes up, so _she_ could be the first person he sees when he woke up, and maybe, just maybe, he'd smile at her and tell her he loves her. But that couldn't happen, Lucy was in school, Natsu was in a coma, and Natsu doesn't want to be hurt anymore.

Everyone by that time had noticed the absence of a certain pink haired guy. Levy was the first to ask Lucy what was wrong and where Natsu was.

"Lu-chan, where's Natsu, and what's wrong with you? You seem worse than yesterday!"

"Natsu...is in a coma...and has to use crutches for a few weeks...because I didn't have the guts to tell him anything..." Lucy could feel the tears forming behind her eyes, but she held on, she vowed that she'd only let Natsu see her cry, since he seemed to be the only one to comfort her best, no one could comfort her the way he could, and she just felt right when he would hug her in a passionate way, or cup her face and wipe away the tears that formed and streamed down her face. Ah, the good ol days, when the two, well, atleast Lucy, where completely oblivious to each others feelings, Jeez what the hell went wrong to have things turn out like this? Both heart broken, Natsu in the hospital in a coma, Lucy crying herself to sleep every night. This is all just fucked up.

"Lu-chan, don't worry about it, if anything, this is your chance!"

"What do you mean by that? I hurt him even more now, I don't even know how I can even face him anymore."

"Lu-chan, listen to me, Natsu can't run away from you anymore since he has to use crutches. In the few weeks he has to use them, that's the amount of time you have to really set things straight and tell him just how much you love him!"

"Really? But, i'd feel bad if I force him to listen to me, even if he can't run away from me anymore." Levy sighed

"Lu-chan, you need to take this chance, other wise, your just gonna regret it later on. because trust me when I say this, you really will regret not taking that chance."

"How would you know?"

"Because how else do you think me and Gajeel are together? We both saw chances and took them, they might not have been guarantee but we still took em anyway, and you know what, it payed off in the end."

"Okay, i'll, try.."

"That's the spirit Lu-chan!"

"Yeah...i'm kinda, how do I say this, _lacking_ , in the spirit department..." Levy sighed heavily this time, and looked at the blond with a slightly irritated look

"Lu-chan, your not gonna get him if you just sit there and do nothing while feeling sorry about yourself, so just go get him already!" Lucy chuckled a little

"I think Gajeel's rubbing off on you a bit."

"You think?"

"Yup. he did. Thanks Levy-chan, I need that, now i'm _so_ gonna make Natsu see that I love him!"

"Oh? So you admit it now?" Levy replied in a teasing tone, Lucy just blushed a deep shade of red that could rival a pack of tomatoes and went back to working on her English report _"Where the hell did that come from? Sure I love him but did that just slip off my tongue? No, focus Lucy, you must focus on how your gonna win Natsu over!"_

After that, Lucy had to explain to everyone what had happend to Natsu for the past 4 to 5 days. The majority where shocked at the course of events that had happened, even Gajeel went wide eyed and said "Woah." once he heard the story. The only ones who where un fazed where Lucy, who was telling the tale, and Levy, considering she already know before everyone else.

Once school was over for the day, Lucy had left it in high spirits. She was making her way towards the penthouse and decided to text her mother that she'd be home a bit late since she'll be checking up on Natsu, hopefuly she can find some excuse to stay the night since it's Friday.

"Okay sweetie, just don't be later than 11:00 P.M"

"Alright mom I won't."

Lucy was now inside the elevator taking it up the the top floor. On her way to the top floor _"What am I even going to do once I get up there? What kinda of conversation should I start with Natsu? Does he even like what i'm wearing?"_ Lucy was wearing blue short shorts and a pink and white stripped tanktop that stopped at the top of her belly button, she didn't have the bow in her hair that she usually has either. (If that isn't enough info just look at the recap of episode 59 on series two and you'll see what i'm talkin about.)

Lucy found herself brought out of her train of thought once she was at the top floor, face to face with the door to Natsu's penthouse. Lucy knocked on the door, then Igneel opened it

"Oh! It's you! Good, you showed up at the right time, me and Grandene need to go the the store, but we can't and take care of Natsu at the same time. Mind watchin him for us while where gone?"

"Uh, sure." Igneel shot Lucy a toothy grin that Natsu definitely got from his father, but it soon vanished into a more serious expression.

"You should know that Natsu isn't one to take help from someone when he's sick, especially from me and Grandene. Hell we can't even get the boy to sleep or take any medication, oh yeah, I forgot to mention that he has a cold since he was in the rain for to long. Please, come in." Lucy then walked into the rather cozy penthouse, it had white carpet all around it, once you walked in you could see a white sofa that looked like it has 2 connected to it making it a 90 degree angle sofa. A flat screen TV hung up on the stairs to the left facing the sofa, and you can see the entrance to the kitchen from the front door.

"Who's here Igneel?"

"Lucy is! She said she'll take care of Natsu while where gone!"

"Oh! Lucy huh?" Grandene then walked down the stairs and greeted her

"Hi i'm Grandene, Natsu's mother. I'm sure you've already met me and Igneel in the hospital."

"Yeah we did, but we never really got the chance to talk."

"I wish we did but me and Igneel have to head out to the store, believe it or not but Igneel here eats just as much as Natsu does."

"Oi! I don't eat _**that**_ much!

"Oh? So eating an entire thanksgiving dinner _**by yourself**_ isn't eating as much as him?"

"That's different! I was starving!"

"You both say that as an excuse to cover up the fact that you eat a lot."

"Whatever, let's go, we don't got much time." with that Igneel headed out the door

"Now listen here Lucy, Natsu's a stubborn one. But please do your best to take care of him while where gone, k?"

"Alright." Grandene smiled at Lucy

"Thanks, we'll be back in a few hours, just make yourself at home till we get back." with that Grandene walked out the door and into the elevator with Igneel

"So that's what you meant by you have a plan?"

"It was more of a guess that lead to that lie if you ask me."

"We actually need to go to the store though."

"True, alright Igneel let's go shopping and eat dinner while where at it, give these two love birds some space."

"They better use protection." Grandene just burst out laughing

"I dout that they're gonna make that much progress in a few short hours." Igneel shrugged

"You never know when it comes to that boy." this time Grandene shrugged

"Yeah, he's surprised me more than all the surprise party's in my life, and _**that's**_ saying something."

"Oh come on! Where only 29! Where still young!"

"Not really, we got Natsu, Wendy, a big house, jeez I feel older than 29, I feel like i'm in my 90's!"

"You and me both!" the two just kept laughing until they where at the bottom floor, then proceeded to take their car to the store.

Mean while, Lucy was taking in the sights of Natsu's penthouse. _"This is actually the first time i've been in here now that I think about it."_ Lucy kept roaming the bottom floor until she remembered the reason why she's there in the first place. Lucy walked up the stairs, only to see Natsu leaning against the wall, trying to walk to the end of the hall where his room is. Upon seeing this, Lucy felt sad, so, she rushed Natsu and hugged him, burring her face into his chest.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? Let me go."

"Natsu, i'm here to take care of you."

"I don't need any help, i'm perfectly fine." Natsu somehow gently removed Lucy off of him and tried to walk again, only to grunt and hiss in pain as his legs deject the idea of him using them to move. But before Natsu could fall to the ground and hit the floor, Lucy caught him, back in the same position as she was in before, hugging him, her face buried in his chest.

"Natsu...please...stop hurting yourself..." Lucy began to cry at the idea of Natsu hurting himself even more than he already has "Lucy?" Natsu said in a surprised and low tone. Lucy continued to talk while Natsu could feel his shirt absorbing her salty tears "Please Natsu..." Lucy looked Natsu straight in the eye with determination flaring in her eyes with sadness as well "just stop hurting yourself and let me take care of you!" Lucy then buried her face back into Natsu's chest as she began to sob harder and louder.

To say Natsu was surprised would be an understatement, I mean, Lucy was hugging him, crying into his shirt, and shouted "just stop hurting yourself and let me take care of you!" while she again buried her face into Natsu's chest, and sobbed harder and louder. It took Natsu a second or two to process what the hell had just happened _"She...she shouted at me...because she wants to take care of me? She's crying to. I can't believe what i'm about to do."_

"O...Okay..." Lucy sobbed louder one more time. Natsu slowly and hesitantly moves his hands into a position to hug Lucy back, and he did, he hugged Lucy back, for the first time in forever, he was holding the girl of his dreams in his arms, while Natsu was rubbing her head. The two just stood there, hugging for a while, then Natsu heard a soft "Thank you..." before Lucy broke the hug.

Lucy then whipped away a few lone tears that where still on her face while staring into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"If you wanna help me, then your gonna have to carry me to my room."

"What?" before Lucy could even make sense of what Natsu had just said, Natsu was falling face first into the floor. Luckily, Lucy caught him before he could fall onto the floor

"What the hell?! A little warning before you purposely plunge towards your death!"

"I did warn you, your the one that wanted to help, i'm letting you help, now quit complaining and help me already!" Lucy obeyed what Natsu had just said, while she was constantly replaying the last part in her head, over and over again. "now quit complaining and help me already!" Lucy smiled at hearing that, Natsu was relying on Lucy, he legitimately was letting her help him.

Lucy made it into Natsu's room and placed him back first onto his bead. Lucy took a good look around Natsu's room and she could see it had white carpet, white walls. He has a king size bed, as well as a playstation 3 with a flat screen TV, a laptop, a bookshelf filled with games, and a basketball right next to his bed.

"You got on me for not having much in my room for being rich yet look at your room."

"That's cause I only have what I want in here, with a little entertainment. I need some soup and some NyQuil."

"Huh?" lucy said in a rather irritated tone. Natsu turned his head to the left and was looking at Lucy "Your the one who said you wanted to help, now help me by getting me something to eat with some NyQuil."

"Oh, right, give me a minute." then she walked off to find what it is he needed. The entire time Lucy was making Natsu some soup, she was smiling while humming to herself. _"He's actually letting me help him, I didn't expect him to let me help his so easily to! Maybe I can win him over!"_ Lucy kept on humming and once she finished making Natsu his soup she carefully walked up to his room.

Lucy just kept humming, as she was slowly walking towards Natsu's room still having that smile on her face, Natsu could hear her humming. _"What the hell? Is that, Lucy humming? She sounds so, cute. Wait what the hell am I thinking?! I just let her help me when I don't even need it? Then, why do I feel as if I NEED to rely on Lucy in this kind of situation, like, it's the right thing to do, and why the hell do I feel so damn warm and fuzzy?! But, she just sounds so damn adorable, so perfect. I'm suddenly finding it harder and harder to hold back my hearts desires now. Wait, it really just occurred to me that Lucy is helping me? She even...wow...just...wow. Should I, give her a chance? Or is she just wanting to be good friends... Yeah...probably the latter...damnit all why must it be the latter?"_ Natsu sighed _"Damnit why am I even considering even waiting to see what'll happen? I mean, it won't hurt to give her another chance, or see what she has planned, right? Damnit Lucy please don't hurt me anymore. I'll let you help me and maybe we can be friends again, but, just, please don't hurt me anymore..."_

Lucy then walked into Natsu's room. She had stopped humming a little while ago, and her smile was still on her face. Natsu tried to sit up so he could lean against the wall, but before he could move further than he already had, Lucy had helped him sit up aginst the wall.

"Here, eat up, then take your medicine." Natsu grabbed the bowl of soup from Lucy's hands and started eating.

"Thanks, Lucy. For takin care of me." Lucy smiled that signature smile that she's only shown to Natsu and said "No problem." Natsu was still eating his soup, more like scarfing it down while his eyelids where half closed _"Damn it's hard to get a read on her. Wait, I thought I said I was just gonna wait and see what happens not try to read her! Well, if I can't get a read off of her than that's a good sign, right? Usually i'd be able to tell if someone's in love with someone else or if they just want to be friends. But this? This shit I can't even place a firm grasp on, hell, no evidence even existests that I can even place a firm grasp on! Or is she just that good at hiding her emotions?"_

Once Natsu finished his soup he took his medicine then laid down, staring at the ceiling eye lids half closed.

"You look tired." Natsu looked at Lucy with his eyes still half closed

"I _am_ tired." Lucy giggled

"Just close your eyes and get some sleep, the more sleep you get the faster you can recover." Lucy kept smiling at Natsu. Natsu just re-positioned his head to where he was staring back at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Will you be there when I wake up?" before Natsu could even think those words escaped his grasp and out of his mouth in a low whisper tone. Lucy rose a brow

"Sorry what? I couldn't hear you."

"Uh nothing forget it." Natsu turned on his side so his back was to Lucy, and he was blushing _"What the hells wrong with me?! Why the fuck did I just say that outta the blue?!"_

After a while of awkward silence, well, it was awkward for Natsu at least. At some point Natsu found himself laying on his back fast asleep.

 _"He looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep."_ Lucy couldn't help but think this as a smile was adorn on her face while a light blush crept up on her as well.

 _"I still can't believe all that's happened, everything just happened so, fast. One minute everything's fine then the next everything's just so, messed up. Should I have suggested we watch a movie instead of just letting him go to sleep? No, no, he needs his sleep, i'll have plenty of time to figure out what to do and when to do it."_

After a while of Lucy watching Natsu sleep, she decided she should probably head home. Before opening the door to Natsu's room, she glanced over her shoulder to see the pink haired guy's still asleep

 _"Did he really say that? I wasn't hearing things right? Did he actually ask if i'd be here when he woke up? Or was my mind just playing tricks on me."_ Lucy decided that she didn't want to dwell on what she heard _to_ much, she couldn't be there all night, she had to be home before 11:00 PM.

Before Lucy could walk out of Natsu's room, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

 _"Oh good, you picked up."_

"Igneel? How did you get this number?"

 _"Well, I kinda figured I should put your number in my phone in case you ever called again. But on to a different subject, it's storming pretty bad. Me and Grandene are stuck at some restaurant, so you'll have to stay at our place for the night, your lucky this happened on a Friday."_

"Come on it can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Lucy heard the other line go silent like Igneel hung up the phone. After waiting about half a minute, a photo showed up on her phone showing just how _devastating_ the storm really is. All she could see was the street flooded while it was storming so bad the wind blew a few trees out of their roots. Oh wait it wasn't a photo it was a video. Lucy tapped the screen of her smart phone so she could watch it. The water was flowing so bad you'd think the states dam had blown out or something. Not to mention that there where _FLYING TREES._ Yes, _FLYING TREES FOR FUCKS SAKE!_

Oh but that was just the beginning. There where lightning bolts hitting buildings, the streets pavement being ripped out from the water and lightning, buildings being destroyed or in ruin or atleast half destroyed, _if_ you where lucky. It's like Zues and Poseidon where on their periodout there! So once Lucy finished watching the video she texted Igneel

"Alright, i'll stay the night. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, wouldn't want Natsu's girl/my future daughter-in-law to get roasted."

"It's not like that!"

"Not yet at least."

Lucy turned off her phone to prevent herself from reading whatever else Igneel had sent her.

 _"What the hell was he goin on about me being Natsu's girl, or his future daughter-in-law? Wait, if he said that then, does that mean Natsu loves me? Did he tell his parents that he's having romantic problems and he confessed?"_ Lucy obviously couldn't find an answer to her constant rambling in her brain. But something was off, really off, it didn't sound like a storm was going off out side.

Lucy decided that the storm must not have hit where she is and decided to just head on home. Once she opened the door **"BOOM!"** a hell of a lot of that to. There where various lightning crackling and popping sound along with loud ass thunder that made it seem like the skyscraper and the penthouse where shaking! Lucy had been afraid of storms pretty much her entire life. There was this one time she was playing on the beach with her family and friends, she was 8 and it started to storm at the beach. Lucy and her parents and friends bolted to their cars to get home hopefully to come home to not being soaked.

Poor little Lucy was running towards the car when suddenly a lightning bolt _ALMOST HIT HER_. She might have been alright, _if_ she wasn't staring right at the damn thing and her life flashing before her eyes, she was traumatized by the course of events. Hell a little spark of the lightning bolt had _actually hit her_. Having the un-developed body she had, just a tiny little spark of lightning sent her into spaz attacks and various seaziers, both filled with pain, her life constantly flashing before her eyes, screaming, crying, and worst of all, she couldn't sleep, for months. That single incident left her scared and scarred for life. She wouldn't leave the house, every time a little hint of a thunder storm where to happen, she would hid under her bed and cry herself to sleep, or end up crying until the storm had passed. She almost _never_ talked with _ANYONE_ not even her PARENTS.

But, eventually, she got over what had happened, not completely, she still get's scared and sometimes cries when a storm happens, constantly reminding her that she almost _died_. She had opened the door to Natsu's room about half way, once she heard the booming thunder and lightning, she froze in place, eyes widened in horrified shock. She saw a blue blur run past her feet and into Natsu's room and under his bed. It was apparently Natsu's pet cat happy. As Lucy just stood there in shock, another **BOOM** went off and shocked her out of her frozen traumatized state. All Lucy did was _slam_ Natsu's door shut and ran to his bed and curled up into a ball on the floor and started crying.

Natsu was _some how_ sleeping through this storm, I don't know just _HOW_ he can, know what, he's just a really really _reaaaallllllyyy heavy sleeper_. While Lucy was just laying on the floor obviously traumatized while being shocked in horror, Natsu's left arm fell off of the bed and was now on Lucy's head. Lucy was shocked, not by the storm but by how just Natsu's hand being on her head was calming her down some. As she lifted her head up to see if Natsu was awake, she found he wasn't, he was _still_ just _peacefully sleeping_ , as if this storm never existed in the first place.

One thing Lucy found odd was that Natsu produced warmth, and not just your average body heat warmth, he _radiated heat_. Upon noticing this, Lucy felt a tiny bit safe with Natsu's hand on her head, but not safe enough. So, she slowly, while still crying in shock and trauma, climbed into bed with Natsu. Natsu was laying on his back while Lucy was laying on her right side, clinging to Natsu as if her life _depended_ on it. As more thundering booms and lightning pops and crackles where going off, her eyes shut tight, and I mean _tight_. The more thunder and lightning that went on, the more she would cling to Natsu and more tears would appear. After a few minutes of this happening, Natsu lifted his left arm back onto his bed in his sleep, then placed his left arm on Lucy's stomach, pulling her closer, not a painful bear hug type 'pulled closer' but one to where they where now cuddling.

Once Lucy felt Natsu's strong arm around her, she felt, relieve, safe, warm, and happy, all at the same time. Her eyes shot _STRAIGHT_ open, and moved her head up slightly to where she could see Natsu's still sleeping face. The guy of her dreams was holding her, _holding her_ , IN HIS SLEEP. Once Lucy noticed Natsu was still asleep, she softly placed her head on his left shoulder, resulting in the two inching closer to one another. Lucy had calmed down, she _finally calmed down_. She wasn't crying, or felt traumatized, or shocked, or horrified anymore. She was cuddling with Natsu while he was sleeping. Lucy loved every nano second of the time where Natsu was holding onto her and reluctant to let her go, on some occasions, Lucy tried to leave Natsu's side, but Natsu's grip on her tightened, as if screaming "Don't leave me, stay here." After a while, Lucy decided that it probably wouldn't be best to leave Natsu's side, for one she felt _amazing_ , and two, _HE'S_ the reason why she calmed down, even though it was still storming. So, Lucy just made herself more comfterable, snuggling with Natsu was the best feeling she's had in a _long_ while. After Lucy was laying there in Natsu's sleeping arms, she lightly pulled the covers over them, stopping at where her chin began, and drifted off to sleep, hopping she could join Natsu in dream land.

 **So i'm FINALLY at this part of the story where things are gonna heat up more and more till an EXPLOSION OF EMOTIONS HAPPENS! Imma just get to writing chapter 6 now PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wazup guys/gals? Okay let me just get one thing straight here. Expect slow updates. Why you may ask? Because i'm experincing a tad bit of writers block along with the attitude of 'I wanna end this already!' so if I write with that kind of attitude, it's gonna end up being a shitty story. :/**

 **Wiicarbon : Thanks man really apericeate it!**

 **: We'll see about that :3**

"Yeah yeah good for you icicle, your getting married."

You don't get it do you flame-breath? I'M SO DAMN NERVOUS I'M PACING A HOLE IN THE FLOOR! NOW ARE YOU GONNA ACT LIKE THE BEST MAN YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE AND HELP ME OR WHAT?!"

"Alright alright alright! Just stop fucking SCREAMING AT ME!" Gray slowed down his pace and said

"Yeah, sorry ash- I mean Natsu, i'm just so nervous." Natsu sighed

"Yeah yeah I know. Just, breath in and out slowly, it helps a little." Gray inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply like Natsu suggested. Soon enough, he stopped pacing a hole into the floor and managed to calm down. Natsu sighed

"What?"

"Your clothes."

"What do you-SHIT!" Gray hurriadly put his tux back on

"If I EVER do that again, punch me, got it?" Natsu rose a brow while going wide eyed

"I'm serious Natsu, I don't want to ruin this wedding with MY stripping habit!"

"Alright will do."

"Thanks." Natsu sucker punched Gray right in the face sending him flying into a wall

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

"What? _Your_ the one that told me to punch you if you striped again."

"Hu-SHIT NOT AGAIN!" Natsu threw Gray's black tux at him so he could put it back on. Natsu sat back down where he was

"So, who you getting married to?" Gray just stood there, his face going pale giving Natsu a how-fucking-stupid-are-you? look.

"How the hell do you NOT know?!" Natsu shrugged

"I just don't. So, tell me, who are you marring?" Gray just sighed while face palming.

"Tch, fine don't fuckin tell me, i'll just have to see for myself."

"Seriously Natsu, how do you not know? I mean, you do remember that conversation we had a few years ago right?"

"Which one?"

"The one where were cool and that your, well, I don't wanna bring back horriable memories, but you said your cool with me and marring who i'm marring so, yeah."

"Stop speaking in riddles.". Just then, Erza walked in "Natsu, Gray, she's here, let's go." so the three proceeded to walk towards where the main event will be held. Gray was shaking

"What if she says no?" Natsu smacked Gray upside the head

"Dumbass, why would she say no when she AGREED to marry you in the first place?!"

"Yeah, your right, sorry, it's just, these nerves are fucking _KILLING_ ME!"

"Then do what I do, just pretend like you don't care and eventually nothing'll faze you."

"Easy for you to say."

"Yeah, it _is_ easy for me to say, cause I did it, and I still do it."

"Do you _ever_ lose an argument?"

"Nope, not from what I can remember."

"Sheesh, remind me to take lessons from you in winning an argument." Natsu and Erza chuckled

"Yeah yeah sure, when your not busy being a stay at home husband."

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding sheesh." the three continued to walk towards the main event in silence, a calm comforting and peaceful one at that.

 _"What the hell's goin on? One second i'm falling asleep in my room then the next it's as if I just woke up from daydreaming."_

"So, how's the baccalaure party gonna go down?"

"What do you think Natsu? _Your_ the one who planned it all out!"

"Yeah well I've got a slight mental case of forgetfulness today Gray." Gray sighed

"I can't believe this is the real you."

"The hell you mean 'can't believe this is the real me'?"

"It's like, how do I say this. You locked off all emotion and slowly let your friends back into your heart, but you never open it, your just a cold hearted bastard most of the time. Like something's out to get you, but you don't blame anyone or anything, hell you just keep bottling up all that hate rage and sadness, forcing yourself to deal with something you don't want to." Natsu stopped dead in his tracks with his hands in his pockets and rose a brow

"What the fuck?"

"Surprised I figured it out?"

"More like how the hell did you know?"

"Come on dude, Lucy told us everything a few years back, we just kept it to ourselfs."

"She told you what _exactly_?"

"Lot a things, but we'll just save that for another time, let's go."

"Alright fine." Natsu, Gray and Erza proceeded to walk towards the main event. Once they got there, it was an outdoorsy place with chairs everywhere and a red carpet. Along with the usual priest and other things a weding usualy has. Natsu decided to take a seat in the back where no one else was.

 _"Is it Juvia he's marring? Damn well better cause- DAMNIT ME STOP THAT! STOP THINKING ABOUT LUCY! SHE FUCKING HURT-"_ Natsu sighed deeply and agresively _"Know what? Fuck it. I'm done tryin to convince this stupid thing she doesn't love it or that she'll just bring more pain and that I don't love her! Oh who the hell am I kidding? This thing still wants her, i'm even starting to want her ever since, wait, did her even helping me while i'm sick and crippled even happen? Cause this feels real, some how."_

After a while Natsu stopped debating with his inner self and noticed that everyone was seated somewhere, and Gray was up where the priest was. Then a car pulled up at the beginning of the red carpet and the door opened. Natsu just sat there, staring at her. He felt his chest tighten and throb, like his heart was immortal and someone ripped it out and slammed it with a sledge hammer repeatedly. Natsu was just staring at her wide eyed with a slight hate in his eyes, with his mouth open, it was a 'no that's fucking impossible!' look.

Gajeel started playing the here comes the bride song while Lucy was walking down the red carpet, looking happy, _HAPPY!_ Like, the best thing ever is happening to her, right now... Natsu kept staring at her like that and when she was half way towards the priest, he clenched where his heart would be, and started ruffling his tux in the process, while looking down, finding it increasingly hard to breath.

"No, no, this can't be happening...Why? Why does she always make me cry?" natsu mumbled that to himself. Natsu _knew_ he was gonna regret looking back up, and you know what, he was right.

"You may now kiss the bride." Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, while Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. The two inched closer and closer to each other, lips almost touching, just centimeters aprat.

"NO!"

Natsu had his hands on his head like someone would do when they are on the brink of mental insanity. Natsu was curled up in a ball while still sitting in the chair. Once he stopped freaking out for a second, he noticed he didn't hear anything. He looked up slowly, with terrifiyed dread on his face. When he was staring at where Gray and Lucy would be, they wern't there, no one was there, it was just him, in a chair, in a ball, in the infinitly sourrounding darkness.

"This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening please just let this be some weird fucked up dream..."

After a while of Natsu just sitting there, face burried in his legs, he looked up to see a light, a rather dim light, but he could still see it. Natsu slowly moved out of the position he was in, and started walking towards the light. He was walking slowly to it, afraid that even the light would hurt him. After a while of slow walking with the same terrifiyed dread expression on his face, he smelt something, and DAMN WAS IT FARMILIAR!

"Is that," Natsu sniffed the air some more to confirm if what he was smelling was true "strawberry vanilla? Then that means, LUCY!" Natsu started bolting towards the light, all that was going through his mind was to get to that light by any means nessecary. Once Natsu was close enough to the light, he could see a glowing figure, obvliously the figure was glowing because of the radiating light. Upon closer inspection, Natsu could tell that it was Lucy. A smile of relief was forming on his face as he strated to sprint even faster towards the light

"Hey! Lu-GAH!" Natsu fell to the ground, flat on his back. "What the hell?" Natsu looked up and saw Lucy, his smile soon turned into a toothy grin "There you are Lucy, I thought, wait what the hell?" Natsu's grin soon vanished once he tried to pull Lucy into a hug. Natsu was behind an invisable wall, a one way glass invisable wall, sound proof to by the looks of it, cause Lucy was just standing there, doing nothing, the whole time.

"No..." Natsu mumbled in sadness. He placed his hands on the wall, head slanted to where his bangs where covering his eyes, but you could _clearly_ see the depressed frown on his face.

"Why? Your so close, yet so damn far. So, why? Why is this happening? Why is it everytime I chase you, something like this happens?"

Natsu could see Lucy, but Lucy couldn't see Natsu, nor hear him. Natsu placed his hands to his sides and looked at the emotionless faced Lucy with sever depression and sadness

"Why?" there was no response. Natsu just stood there for a few minutes, then Gray walked up beside Lucy.

"No, please, please don't do this to me..." Natsu looked at them both and felt like he was on the verge of tears. Then, the worst thing possible happened, Lucy smiled at Gray and he kissed her, he _kissed her!_ AND SHE KISSED BACK!

"Please...stop...just...stop..." Natsu was weakly slaming his fists at the wall, unable to do anything. Tears where flowing like a waterfall streaming down his face. Soon after, Natsu curled up into a ball on the floor, and watched Gray walk away with Lucy, while they where holding hands. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing

"Why? WHAT THE HEL DID I DO?! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK DID DO TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF PAIN?! I'm SORRY OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER IT IS I DID! JUST, PLEASE!" Natsu sniffled "Stop hurting me..." Natsu hugged his legs and burried his face into his legs and cried uncontrolably, whimpers here and there along with 'Lucy...'s from time to time.

Natsu's eyes shot WIDE open. He was panting heavily with a terrifiyed expression on his face.

"Wait what the," Natsu was staring at the cealing of his room.

"So that was just a dream, no, more like a damn nightmare..."

Natsu could feel a warm wattery substance on both sides of his face. He moved his right hand and touched his right cheek

"So I cried...to that dream...again..."

Natsu placed his right arm back to his side lazily and just laid there, staring at the cealing, with half lidded eyes of emense depression, sadness, and pain. After a while in Natsu's thoughts, he felt something on his left side, and he felt like he was holding something in his left arm. Natsu tilted his head to the left so he could see what it was. His eyes grew wide in shock

"L...Lucy...she," tears began to stream down Natsu's face as a small smile appeared on his face "she stayed...wait, did she hear me then?". As if on cue to his question, Lucy's grip on Natsu's left hand tightened and she somehow inched closer to Natsu in her sleep. Natsu removed his left hand from Lucy's grip and placed his left hand on the back of her neck. Lucy's left hand searched for Natsu's hand. Natsu smiled softly at how cute he thought it was that Lucy was looking for his hand. He moved his right hand over Lucy's left that was on his chest and tapped it. After a second or two, Lucy's left hand moved upward and found Natsu's right hand and entwined there fingers. After Natsu just laid there and thought that it wouldn't hurt to stay like that for a little while longer, and soon drifted back to sleep.

"So where you wanna go next Lucy?" Natsu said while flashing his toothy grin that is Lucy's and Lucy's only. She smiled and latched onto his right arm and said while smiling "I don't know, the movies?" Natsu chuckled

"That's so cliche Lucy, what? You gonna suggest we watch a horror movie so I can put my arm around your shoulder so we can cuddle in the theater?" Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's right arm and said in a seductive mannar

"You can if you want." Natsu chuckled and whispered into Lucy's ear so seductively that she felt her knees buckle

"What do you say we skip the movie and take this back to my place?" Lucy ran her right hand up Natsu's chest slowly and seductivly "I'd like that.".

The two headed back to Natsu's place, luckily his parents wern't home. Clothes where flying everywhere in Natsu's room, and just as it was about to get good, Lucy woke up with her eyes still closed, wishing to fall back to sleep and finish the dream she was having.

Very displeased, Lucy tried to fall back to sleep, but it failed. She opened her eyes slightly to where they where half lidded. Once she saw she was sleeping on Natsu, her eyes shot WIDE open and she blushed, her face could rival Erza's hair at this point once she saw the position they where in. She was holding his hand over his chest, her head resting on his left shoulder while their legs where an intangled mess.

Desperately Lucy tried to move out of Natsu's grip before he woke up. But that failed since everytime she tried to move off of natsu, his grip on her tightend the more she protested. Blushing a mad shade of red, Lucy tried burring her face in Natsu to hide her embarrasment from him even though he was asleep.

After a while, and Lucy burring herself in Natsu as best she could, she whispered while blushing "Natsu, wake up." Natsu grunted in his sleep, Lucy repeated herself while blushing a deeper shade of red the more she had to repeat herself "Wake up already.".

Natsu grunted while his eyes slowly opened into a half lidded form, looking extreamly tired. After Natsu woke up, Lucy was silent as Natsu was waking up, he yawned while blinking several times before stoping with his eyes half closed. Natsu looked to his left and down

"Oh, mornin Lucy." Natsu yawned again.

"M-Morning..." Lucy burried herself in Natsu even more while being hardly able to say "U-Um, this position is kinda, embarrasing..."

"Huh?" Natsu looked back at Lucy, and once he noticed the position they where in his eyes opened fully in slight shock. Natsu quickly let go of Lucy and sat up while saying "Uh, sorry, did I make you un-comftorable?" Lucy blushed mad when she was looking at Natsu. She slowly pulled the covers she's under over her face and said in an above whisper tone "Um, no, you didn't."

Natsu glanced at Lucy slightly over his shoulder, but to where she wouldn't notice. He saw her covering herself with the covers to the point where they where at the tip of her nose, her chocolate orbs staring at him while he could faintly see her blush.

 _"She is so damn adorable...Okay i'll give this a shot."_ Natsu slowly started looking back to the wall infront of him, hoping that Lucy wouldn't notice he was staring at her. The two just sat/laid there in an awkword silence for a few minutes. Natsu gulped _"Come on me say something!"_ Natsu started scratching the back of his head "Um, you sure you where comfortable?" Natsu turned his head to where he was looking over his left shoulder. After a few short seconds, Lucy gave a slow nod while still staring at Natsu the way she was when she covered herself in his blankes.

 _"Damn this is awkword...I gotta do SOMETHING!"_ Natsu stood up and was about to start walking out of his room "Natsu! Wait! You can't use your legs remember?!"

"SHI-" Natsu hissed in pain as his legs gave out on him and face planted STRAIGHT into the carpet. Lucy bolted right out of Natsu's bed and knelt beside him "Natsu! You okay?". After a few seconds of no response "Natsu?"

"Ow..."

"Jeez don't make me worry like that! I thought you died or something!" Natsu moved his head to the side where his right cheek was on the floor so he could look at Lucy

"Sorry bout that. Mind helpin me up and gettin my crutches? You know, since I can't move for shit." Lucy smiled at Natsu "Sure!"

 _"There it is again, that smile that makes my heart melt in joy every damn time I see it, no matter how many times I see it."_

"Here, let me help you up." Lucy help Natsu up by him throwing his arm around her shoulder so he could grab the crutches she was carrying for him.

"Thanks, again."

"Sure thing!".

The two where now walking down the long hallway towards the living room in silence.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping me? Why do you even care so much about my own well being?" Lucy put her hand up to her chest "Because.." she stoood in place, looking at the floor slightly to where her bangs where covering her eyes

"Because, it's my fault you ended up like this..." Natsu blinked

"How the hell can it be _your_ fault this happened to me when _i'm_ the one that did this to myself?"

"It's also what friends are for right?" Natsu's face went pale as he said with that one kind of tone where someones face turns pale and they just got told how usless they are in something and they just need something they have

"Yeah, it's what friends are for..."

 _"Great...just fuckin GREAT! I got friend-zoned *slow claps in head* now I lost all the confidence I had to ask her out and at giving her a second chance. But no, just had to friend-zone the fuck outta me huh? Wait, then why did...Okay hold up, she wasn't uncomfortable when we where cuddling, she said it's her fault that I ended up like this. Wait hold the fucking phone did she hear what me and freeze for brains talked about?"_.

The two just stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds

"Well, I should, probably get going." Lucy started walking towards the end of the hallway

"Or, you know, you could stay, and hang out."

 _"Please Lucy, if what i'm thinking's true, then if you stay then I might have a chance. This is the one time i'm going to open up to you again. So please, stay.."_

 _"Did he just, say that? Did he really just say that? Then, is he, opening up to me?"._

The two stood in their places in the hallway in silence for a few seconds. Then, Lucy turned around and smiled at Natsu

"Sure!" Natsu smirked slightly and made his was towards the end of the hallway.

 _"Did he just, smile? He, smiled, he, smiled."_ Lucy felt emirsed in joy that would last a life time. Natsu had smiled when Lucy said she'd hang out with him. It's been forever since she's seen the poor guy smile, most of the time, he just looked dead with half lidded eyes. But now? He smiled, he actually showed that he was feeling any emotion other than pain, even if it was only slightly noticeable, but Lucy saw that smirk from a _MILE_ away.

"Oi! How long are you plannin on just standin there Lucy?" Lucy was shoved out of her train of thought when Natsu said. She made a 180 and started jogging towards Natsu smiling "Sorry! I was just lost in my thoughts!".

Natsu was looking over his left shoulder, once he saw Lucy's bright smile, not only did he beam with joy, but Lucy was using her special smile that only Natsu's seen. His eyes softened as he saw that and actually smiled this time, but moved his head back in front of him hoping Lucy wouldn't notice it.

Lucy's smile grew brighter once she had seen that, she saw something she hasen't even seen before. She saw a different type of smile Natsu's never used before, and that made her even happier.

 _"Damnit me I know this is good and all, but, I'm only doing this to see how she really feels, nothing more nothing less, I can't get false hopes up! Wow, I say that, yet if i'm conducting these tests doesn't that mean I have hope? Well whatever, just don't lose your cool and don't show any emotion unless you have to."._

Even though Natsu told himself not to let his emotions show, he couldn't help it. The lfie in his eyes had returned as well as him smiling every now and again, he was legitimately happy.

"So, what do you wanna do first? Movies? I got tons."

"Sure why not?" Lucy smiled at Natsu, his bangs covering his eyes but Lucy could _CLEARLY_ see the smile plastered on his face

 _"If you keep doing that then I won't be able to stop myself from getting faluse hope, Lucy."._

Then Natsu's stomach growled "But first, I need something to eat." Lucy placed her hand over her mouth to suppress herself from chuckling but it didn't work.

"By the way, you should know I can't cook."

"Well i'm not a good cook either."

"Nonsense! You didn't hear me complain when you made me that bowl of soup did you?"

"You could have just been dealing with the horrible taste!"

"Lucy, if something tastes like shit to me, I say if it does cause I can't deal with shitty tasting food."

"Really?"

"Really. So, can you cook for me again?"

"Uh," Lucy's face turned a shade of pink when Natsu asked that, thinking that their acting like a married couple "sure.".

The two walked down stairs and into the living room. Natsu sat down on the couch and placed his crutches at his feet while Lucy was in the kitchen thinking of what to make with what she had. Lucy opened the fridge to see hardly anything in there, but what was really surprising was that there was a 12 pack of cherry pepsi in the fridge that had a note on it that said "HANDS OFF!"

"Natsu! Is this cherry pepsi yours?"

"Yeah! It is! But you can have one if you want I don't really care!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" Lucy grabbed a can of cherry pepsi out of the fridge with a hand full of supplies to make rice balls, with her own kinda twist to it. (You should know that I've been watching shokugeki no Soma so I kinda get creative when it comes to food now _)

Natsu could smell the food being made in the kitchen, and the smell was _taunting_ him.

"Wah'cha makin Lucy?"

"It's a surprise!"

 _"What the hell is she making? What ever it is, it smells good, really good."_. While waiting for Lucy to finish cooking, Natsu was busy looking at the movies on the shelf to choose which one to watch but ended up not being able to find one. After a while Lucy walked out of the kitchen with a plate of rice balls, wait, is that even white rice?

"Rice balls?"

"Specially made rice balls."

"That doesn't even look like white ric- wait a minute, what did you do to them?" Lucy sat down on the other side of the 3 person couch and placed the place of rice balls on the coffee table "You'll just have to eat them to find out. I hope I did good though.".

Natsu grabbed one of the rice balls and rose a brow while inspecting it. The rice on the rice ball looked like it had absorbed something. Natsu took a bite out of the rice ball and his eyes _seriously_ widened in utter shock from how good it tasted, IT DIDN'T EVEN TASTE LIKE YOUR AVERAGE RICE BALL FOR FUCKS SAKE! Natsu inspected the inside of the rice ball "Lucy, you, you baked potatoes and cooked bacon and wrapped the potatoes in bacon and placed it inside the rice balls while having the rice absorb the cherry pepsi?"

"Yeah, does it not taste good?" Natsu blinked at the fidgeting Lucy

"Are you fucking kiding me? THIS IS FUCKING DELICIOUS!" Natsu scarfed down a bunch of the rice balls like some mad man who hadn't eaten for weeks to a month.

"And you say your not a good cook? That's a damn lie Lucy, your an amazing cook!" Natsu started drinking the cherry pepsi Lucy had brought him

"Thanks, I learned from the cooks my father hired.". After a few seconds of waiting, Natsu finished chugging down his cherry pepsi to the point to where there was none left in the bottle and burped _INSANELY_ loud, for about 5 seconds! Natsu covered his mouth with his right hand in a fist and wiped away some of the drink that had trailed down his mouth

"Whoops." Lucy blinked at Natsu a couple times while Natsu started staring at her. Lucy grabbed her can of cherry pepsi and started to chug it down like Natsu had done just a few seconds ago. After she drank the soda for 4 to 5 seconds, she placed the can back on the coffee table and burped almost as loud and as long as Natsu had. Lucy had covered her mouth with a sly smile behind her hand "Whoops." Natsu blinked at her before smirking slyly

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe.".

A burping contest had occurred for the past 5 minutes before they stopped trying to beat each other with the loudest and longest burp to them burping the alphabet

"X, Y, ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Beat that Lucy!" Lucy started chuckling while smiling at Natsu saying "I give I give!" then Natsu started laughing with Lucy till the two where rolling on the floor laughing.

"So, now that's outta the way, what movie do you wanna watch?"

"I thought you picked it out while I was cooking." Natsu chuckled

"Nope, I didn't know what kinda movie you'd want to watch."

"You could have just picked some random one, i'd be fine."

"Eh, felt like letting you choose what move you wanted to watch." Lucy chuckled and stood up "Alright, i'll choose the movie." Lucy started to walk towards the bookshelf that had all the movies on them

"Uh, little help here Lucy?"

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot you can't use your legs." Natsu smirked slightly

"It's fine." Lucy helped Natsu up so he could be seated on the couch where he previously was. As Natsu made himself comfortable on the couch, Lucy walked back to the bookshelf with the movies on them. She was surprised at the amount of movies that Natsu and his family had, a bunch of the best selling movies along with some old classics!

Lucy found two movies that she's wanted to see for a _long_ time and became conflicted as to which one she wanted to see.

"You know, we can just watch both, right?"

"But, these movies aren't really your kinda thing, so." Natsu shrugged

"So? I'll manage, hell I might even like the movies you wanna watch. So hurry up and choose one already!"

"Okay fine! Don't blame me later if it turns out you don't like them."

"I won't sheesh." Lucy smiled and chose one of the DVDS and placed the disk into the player. A little while into the movie, Natsu was starting to dose off, till eventually, he fell asleep. Natsu fell asleep watching the movie and his head landed in Lucy's lap. Lucy blushed furiously as Natsu's head was now in her lap.

She could only stare at him as he was peacefully sleeping, snoring softly. After a while Lucy's blush had died down, she decided to re-position Natsu's head into a more comfortable position than half his head being off of her lap. Lucy's deep red blush returned to her face the more she moved Natsu's head, trying not to wake him.

Lucy thought that it would be a while before Natsu woke up, so she decided to relax on the couch putting the back of Natsu's head on her stomach, she smiled while blushing at how cute and peaceful he looked while he was sleeping.

After the movie was about half way done, Natsu had woken up without Lucy noticing. He had his eyes open and glanced at Lucy every now and again to see a faint shade of pink on her cheeks. Lucy had actually noticed that Natsu was awake a while ago but didn't bother in moving. He looked satisfied, and so was she.

Before they knew it, the movie had ended and Natsu slowly sat back up to where he was sitting right next to Lucy.

"What the hell kinda ending was that?"

"Natsu, it ended with the two being happy and dieing in each others arms, it's sad they died but they died happy."

"Hell no! That ain't no happy ending! If they loved each other then they should have gotten outa there alive and lived on!" Lucy chuckled

"You don't like any kind of bad ending do you?" Natsu crossed his arms with a dissiapointed look on his face

"Nope! Not one fuckin bit!".

Lucy glanced at her phone "Oh shit! It's late! I gotta go! Sorry Natsu I wish we could have hung out longer!" Natsu let down his arms while waving half assed at Lucy while smiling slightly

"It's fine, see ya tomorrow I guess."

"See ya!".

After a few minutes of Natsu being lost in his thoughts, his parents walked in

"Natsu, we need to talk to you about girls and how they act." Natsu sighed

"Alright I guess I could use this information."

"Wait, your not going to rebel and say this information useless?"

"Nope, I might need it or use it in the near future." Igneel smirked while him and Grandine sat down on the couch and started a _LONG_ conversation.

 **Okay okay I know that once the two woke up not much happend and for that i'm sorry. But I just never really felt like writing this, and when I did, I instantly didn't feel like doing it once I wrote a few words or sentences, then the deadline showed up outta no where and before I knew it it's 3 in the morning on thursday. Not to mention I've been workin with my dad so yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals! Here's chapter 7 on time this time! All I can say is thank you EVERYONE who has read the story faved/followed/reviewed. I honestly thought that when I was gonna check the reviews when I saw I had some on my phone when I woke up that it was gonna be hate. But before that I saw the reads go from 617 to 921 and I was like ._.**

 **TheRealIgneel : Thanks man, and I kinda need to hit the feels other wise this won't be a good story.**

 **Wiicarbon : Thanks man! I honestly thought I did a shitty job in ending the last chapter.**

"Uuuuuuug." Natsu face planted into his pillow "I'm gonna need more evidence if what their saying's true. Well whatever, i'll just have to try tomorrow." Natsu slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning Lucy got up and got ready for school

"Lucy, someones at the front gate waiting for you!"

"Who is it mama?"

"You'll have to see for yourself!" Lucy sighed as she grabbed her backpack and started walking out of her room

"Seriously mama, who is it?" Layla giggled

"All i'm going to say is your one lucky girl, Lucy." Lucy rose a brow

"Huh?" Layla giggled some more

"You better get going, you don't wanna keep him waiting now do you?"

"Who?!" Layla giggled and started walking off

"Just go and see for yourself. Have a good day at school Lucy!" Lucy sighed again and started walking towards the front gate

 _"Who is it? I swear if it's Sting..."_.

Lucy opened the front door to her mansion and started walking towards the front gate but didn't see anyone. As she got closer and closer to the front gate, she could see someones outline. Lucy was almost to the front gate and spotted a tall person with pink spiky hair "N-Natsu?".

Natsu glanced over his shoulder with life in his eyes, not half lidded like they alway where, and he smirked "Hey Lucy! Check this out!"

"Check what ou- woah, how'd you get that?!" Natsu shot Lucy a toothy grin for the first time in forever and it made her heart melt in joy "My parents got it for me as a late birthday present, since, ya know, I was kinda, in the hospital and out cold for my birthday. Since they got me this, I figured why not use it? But I can't always use it since my legs won't _always_ be able to take the damage from using it, even though it's minimal damage." (Okay you need to know what the motorcycle looks like. Just look in google images MV AGUSTA F4CC and that's the motorcycle.)

"So, your picking me up for school, with it?" Lucy blushed a shade of red since Natsu had decided even with his shitty legs that he'd use his new motorcycle to pick up Lucy for school.

"Yup."

"T-Thanks." Natsu smirked

"No problem. Now, let's go!"

"W-Wait! I got somethin-"

"Sorry no can do right now Lucy, where gonna be late!" Lucy walked up to the motorcycle that Natsu was seated in now

"U-Um, where do I sit?" Natsu rose a brow

"Ain't it obvious? Right here!" Natsh patted the empty seat right behind him

"You just need to sit there and hold onto something." Lucy's face turned a deeper shade of red while asking in an above whisper tone "I-I can hold onto you, right?" Natsu was shocked hearing that, even though she might not have wanted him to hear it

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Lucy gasped for a split second as her face progressively turned redder as the seconds went by. Lucy sat down on the motorcycle right behind Natsu and slowly wrapped her arms around Natsu's stomach, slowly burring her face in his back as her face could nock Erza's hair outta the ball park and to the moon and back a couple times at this point.

"Hold on tight!" before Lucy could respond, Natsu started the motorcycle and went full throttle right off the bat! He was speeding down the highway so they could get to school quicker

"Natsu! Slow down! You'll get pulled over!"

"Fuck the police! They can kiss my ass!"

"Natsu!" Lucy's grip around Natsu tightened. Natsu got off the freeway and was on the normal streets, still speeding _waaaaaay_ above the speed limit, just how good is he at driving a motorcycle?

"Natsu! Slow down! Please!" Lucy's grip on Natsu tightened even more than she already was.

" _I'm, scaring her..."_.

Natsu slowed down and was going a few miles below the speed limit, hoping to not scare Lucy any further than he already had. Natsu stopped his motorcycle at a red light and hissed in pain slightly as his left foot hit the ground

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to scare you like that.". Lucy tightened her grip around Natsu without saying anything, which in turn made Natsu feel like crap

" _Does she hate me now? Then, why did she tighten her grip around me? Damnit this is so confusing. Actually, she probably hates me now..."_.

The two where silent as Natsu drove them to school. As Natsu parked his motorcycle some where in the parking lot, he grabbed his crutches that where on the side of the motorcycle. As he was about to prop himself up with his crutches, he noticed that Lucy was _STILL_ holding onto him.

Natsu's eye went half closed with depression _"Did I really scare her that much?"_

"Hey, Lucy, where here.".

Lucy moved her head off of Natsu's back and looked around while loosening her grip on him slightly "O-Oh." Lucy removed her grip on Natsu and started walking to english class with Natsu in silence. As the silent walk towards english class continued, Natsu felt worse and worse as the seconds went by.

As Natsu opened the door to English class, he was _BOMBARDED_ with people surrounding him and asking him questions

"Natsu are you okay?"

"What happend?"

"Why are you using crutches?"

"You get into another fight?"

"Woah woah people! One question at a time! First, yes, i'm fine, second, I over worked myself, third, i'm using crutches because my legs are unsable, and fourth, no, I didn't get into another fight.". After Natsu sorted out what had happened everyone returned to what they where doing, while Natsu and Lucy went to their desks in english.

"So, you patch things up with Natsu or what Lu-chan?"

"I think. I don't know." Levy sighed heavily and sounding agitated

"You two just need to kiss and make up already, this is getting annoying."

"Well sorry Levy-chan but I want to make sure he loves before I do _anything_." Levy face palmed

"Did you two do _ANYTHING_ over the weekend?"

"Well, uh, I guess you would say I," Lucy's face started to turn red "played house wife." Levy's eyes widened in shock and soon had a sly smile on her face "What kinda 'played house wife'?"

"I took care of him, made him some of my own rice balls, and we watched a movie."

"Details Lu-chan DETAILS!" Lucy sighed

"Alright fine.".

Lucy had just finished explaining what had happened over the past weekend. Levy was looking at Lucy with half lidded eyes that showed irritation "Are you an idiot or are you just that dense?"

"Levy-chan!"

"I can't believe you don't even know if he loves you or not."

"Then tell me!"

"Nope, figure that out yourself." Lucy sighed

"Gajeel really has rubbed off on you."

"Yeah I know, I've been getting that a lot recently. Also, patch things up with Natsu from the motorcycle thing this morning."

"Yeah I know. I've been meaning to since we got off it, but I just couldn't for some reason."

"Then try at lunch cause he's probably gonna be on the roof, he _hates_ being swarmed by people consistently asking questions he's already answered."

"Okay i'll try.".

The rest of the classes where just awkward for both Natsu and Lucy, well, mostly Lucy, since Natsu just felt like utter _CRAP_ after what happened. His eye lids where half closed and he had depression written on his face, not a hell of a lot of depression like before but a noticeable amount but not to where you wanna avoid the guy, which in turn made Lucy feel guilty for what happened.

Lunch time showed up outta no where like that storm and Natsu walked, or crutched off to the roof like Levy had predicted. Lucy tried making her way towards the roof moving through various crowds in the process, hoping to catch up to Natsu. Lucy tried to keep up with Natsu but she couldn't, there where just to many crowds of people to get around, and everyone just kinda made a little hole so Natsu could walk in peace.

By the time Lucy made it through all the crowds, Natsu was already on the roof, eating lunch in peace. Once Lucy was at the door to the roof, she stopped at it to regain her breath since she had ran her way up the stairs. Once Lucy had regained her breath, she looked through the window to the outside roof and saw Natsu sitting near the edge of the roof with a depressed frown on his face as he ate his sandwich.

Lucy opened the door to the roof looking guilty for what had happened and started walking towards Natsu. Natsu looked to his right to see Lucy standing there not to far away from him, he went wide eyed for a moment "Lucy?"

"Um, mind if I sit there?" Lucy pointed to the empty spot right next to Natsu, Natsu took his gaze off of Lucy to look at the spot "Uh, no, you can sit there." then he went back to looking over the edge of the school while eating his sandwich.

Once Lucy had finished sitting down right next to Natsu, he started without looking at her "Look, i'm, really sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to scare you like that.". Natsu might not have been looking at Lucy, but Lucy was looking at Natsu as he said all that, and his face was filled with guilt and regret. Lucy pulled Natsu into a hug and burried her face in his right arm "It's fine, I should be the one apologizing, I freaked out over nothing."

Natsu went wide eyed and stared at the top of Lucy's head "Lucy.." Lucy took her face out of Natsu's arm and showed him that cute signature smile that only he's seen "It's really fine, I shouldn't have been scared, I mean, _your_ the one who was driving after all.". The dead look in Natsu's eyes vanished as he went to look at Lucy "Good, cause I thought you hated me for that."

"Why would I?"

"I dunno, cause you hate going at extremely high speeds on a motorcycle?"

"Not if your driving. Cause your the only one I can actually trust on a motorcycle." Natsu had a slight smile on his face after Lucy had said that

"Thanks, Lucy."

"no problem.".

After that was out of the way, the two made idle chat until lunch was over and it was time for gym. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that it was time for gym. Lucy got up and started to walk towards the door to the roof but stopped and turned around "Your not coming to gym?". Natsu blinked a couple times and stared at Lucy kinda wide eyed "Uh, no, cause one my legs and two I got homework I missed to do."

"I could help with that." Natsu chuckled a little "Last time I checked it was _you_ that needed help with homework and school. I'll be fine, i'm a straight A student after all."

"Y-You sure about that?"

"I'm sure Lucy. Now hurry up and head to gym or your gonna be late."

"A-Alright, i'll see you later I guess?"

"Yup, see ya in art."

"See ya there!".

Lucy opened the door to the roof and proceeded to walk down the stairs clenching her fist over her chest as she walked, thinking _"Damnit I wanted to talk with him some more!"_. Natsu let his head drop slightly to where his bangs where covering his face, a small smile adorned his face as he started chuckling a little for a split second

"How the hell does she have this kinda effect on me? Man when I fell for her I fell _HARD_.". Natsu placed his hands behind his head as he started to lay down and stare at the sky _"Just what the hell am I gonna do? Stand in one place and do nothing with the fear of pain? Or, should I take the chance and just, go for it?"_. Natsu shook his head side to side a few times "I shouldn't be thinking of these things right now I gotta finish my overdue homework!" so Natsu started working on his overdue homework, hoping to have it finished just in time for art.

"Finally, last ones done.". Natsu sighed in relief as he finished the last piece of overdue homework just in time for art "Welp, time to head to art." Natsu grabbed his crutches that where placed right next to him and propped himself up then headed to art. Natsu sighed as he was crutching towards art class _"What the hell am i gonna do with Lucy? I don't want to experience anymore pain from her. But what if there's the off chance that she does love me? Should I go for it? Or just, kill off my emotions."_.

As Natsu was crutching towards art class, he noticed that he's actually gonna show early _"Wonder if Lucy's already in class."_. Natsu kept crutching towards art class until he saw the door and opened it, only to find Lucy sitting at their desk. Natsu chuckled a little and started crutching over to him and Lucy's desk "Yo! Didn't expect to see you here so early!" Lucy looked in the direction that Natsu's voice had come from and she smiled when she saw him and waved "Yeah! Didn't expect to finish as early as I did!".

Natsu crutched his way towards him and Lucy's desk and sat down and waited for class to start in the awkward silence. As the two just sat there in silence, Lucy broke it and the two started making idle chat waiting for class to start. _"Okay what am I gonna do? Seriously what the fuck am I gonna do? I mean, i'm glad that me and Lucy are friends again, but, I don't want to be hurt again. It's probably best if I just close off my heart to EVERYONE, that way, no one can hurt me ever, again."_.

Upon making this decision, Natsu became less and less energetic, just sporting the hald lidded bored poker face 24/7, and looking like a badass while doin it to. Lucy noticed this and thought _"Wait what's going on with him? Did I do something wrong? Wait don't asnwer that me! What is he doing? I need to get him to open his heart to me before he closes the door COMPLETELY, but how? Wait! I KNOW HOW!"_.

Wait what the fuck? WE WHERE IN THE ART ROOM A FEW SENTENCES AGO NOW WHY THE FUCK IS NATSU DRIVING LUCY BACK TO HER PLACE?! *agitated sigh* Fine, whatever, I can work with this *cracks knuckles*.

As Natsu was driving Lucy back to her place with her arms wrapped around his stomach, he felt happy, even more so since she wasn't holding on for dear life unlike this morning... The _ENTIRE_ drive back to Lucy's place was just silence, and it didn't even feel right at all, it's like someone just finished apologizing to you after some fucked up shit happened but you feel like shit afterwards and it's just silence.

Lucy's grip tightened around Natsu as she placed the side of her head on his back looking depressed, she murmured "Natsu.." Natsu rose a brow not taking his eyes off the rode and responded with "Hm?". Lucy's grip around Natsu grew tighter "Did...did I do something wrong?" Natsu was utterly _SHOCKED_ after hearing her whisper that, hell his jaw _DROPPED_ as his eyes went wider than fuckin UFO saucers and he almost _ALMOST_ , lost control of the motorcycle.

"W-What do you mean?" Natsu could _hardly_ say that because he was at a _COMPLETE_ loss for words after hearing that _"Does she know? DOSE SHE FUCKING KNOW?! Oh shit please don't tell me she does..."_. Lucy burried the side of her face into Natsu's back as she tightened her grip around him even more as she said with sadness in her voice "It's just, you where so happy in school today, and now after art, I dunno, it just seems like you trying to push someone away..."

 _HOW IN THE LIVING HELL OF UTTER SHIT CAN SHE TELL?! WHAT THE HELL?! IS SHE A FUCKIN PSYCHIC OR SOMETHIN?! Wait, if she was, then we wouldn't have this problem in the first place... Holy fuckin shit she's amazing at reading people, then what the hell set her off? Oh damnit all my poker face set her off. DAMNIT POKER FACE YOUR SUPPOSE TO KEEP PEOPLE FROM BEING SUSPICIOUS OF ME NOT DRAW ATTENTION TOWARDS ME! Wait, no one else noticed it, then, hold the fuckin phone, does she? No, no, fucking no, she doesn't, not a chance in hell! Right?"_.

Without realizing it, Natsu hadn't responded to what Lucy had said for a good 20 to 30 seconds. Lucy turned her head to face Natsu's back and burried it in his back murmuring "I'm sorry...". Again, Natsu was knocked _SPEECHLESS_ yet AGAIN at what had just happened. He could feel the back of his tank top absorbing tears "What is there to be sorry about? Far as i'm concerned you haven't done anything to be sorry about." _"Just play it cool and hope PRAY IF YOU HAVE TO THAT SHE TAKES IT IN A FRIENDLY WAY!"_.

The rest of the drive was silent, dead, weird, awkward silence. Natsu stopped his motorcycle at the front gate of Lucy's mansion "Where here.". Thankfully a while ago he stopped feeling the tears absorbing his tank top, he might not want to be hurt by her but that don't mean he wants to embarrass her _. Lucy slowly got off of the motorcycle and started to walk towards the front gate, that's when she stopped walking.

"Oh yeah! I forgot something!" Natsu gulped _"Oh hell no what is this? What's going on?"_

"I tried giving it to you this morning but you rushed us off to school." Natsu blinked at the blonde who was digging through her backpack

"What?"

"Ah ha! Here it is!". Lucy was holding a little black velvet box or whatever the fuck that is and gave it to Natsu who rose a brow.

"Uh-"

"Happy 17 birthday Natsu!" Natsu blinked a once, twice, three fuckin times

"Uh, what? How did you know my birthday date? I didn't even tell you!"

"Well uh, Levy-chan told me what day your birthday was, and I wanted to get you something, that's when Gray said he can help.". Natsu opened the box to find a necklace with a red orb and a dragon surrounding it, what looks like protecting it since it was wrapping it's body around the red orb even though you could see the orb.

Natsu's jaw would have dislocated and hit the fuckin _FLOOR_ if anime physics where a thing

"How did you know i love dragons?"

"Gray said he could help with shopping for a gift for you since he's the one that told me you love dragons and only certain things with them, that's why you saw me with him last Sunday.". Natsu blinked a couple a times with his jaw still _WIDE_ open "I-I don't even know what to say, thanks Lucy, I love it!" Natsu closed the box and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

"So i'll uh, pick you up for school tomorrow? Obviously I won't be using the motorcycle." Lucy smiled that special smile she's only shown to Natsu "Sure! See you tomorrow!" and just like that Lucy went into her mansion.

Lucy was humming to herself while grinning as she was walking towards her room

"You certainly seen happy Lucy, something good happen with that boy? Natsu right?"

"Yeah, I gave him his birthday present and he said he loves it!" Layla giggled

"So you finally made your move huh?" Lucy blushed

"It's not like that!"

"I'm sure it isn't." Lucy stormed off into her room still grinning that Natsu said he loves his gift.

Natsu had parked his motorcycle in the parking lot and made his way into the elevator. Luckily, no one bothered him on the ride up, since he was using crutches and what not, so everyone just decided to back off.

The entire ride up, Natsu had a slight smile on his face. Once Natsu made it into his home, he was welcomed back by his parents and headed up to his room. Igneel smirked "Did he finally realize how important she is to him?"

"Maybe, but then again he's as denser than a rock sometimes so maybe not, he get's it from you after all Igneel.". Igneel shrugged

"He might just be playing the dense card you know."

"Or he's like you where he's a genius with a lot of things but when it comes to love your stranded in a deserted wasteland with no clue where to go.".

Natsu layed down with his back to his bed and let that slight smile turn into a smirk "So she got this for me AND she wasn't on a date with Gray after all? What am I gonna do?" Natsu sighed as he stared and rotated the velvet box in his hand "Wouldn't hurt to see how things play out right? I mean, Lucy's done all this, a lot of things, I just hope this isn't false hope, I don't think I can take another beating in the feels like that _ever_ again.". Natsu placed the box on his night stand where he put his phone with the alarm on so he can wake up early for school, and to pick up Lucy for school.

 **Holy fucking shit balls I ACTUALLY FUCKING FINISHED RIGHT ON TIME! Yeah...it's only, 30 minutes till wensday... Fuckin hell I love this story! Welp, thank you guys for reading and as always review if you want, i'll just maybe start writing the next chapter, see ya'll next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER PEOPLE I MEAN HOLY FUCKIN SHIT IN A SHITZIKAL! Man, I got consistantly BOMFUCKINBARDED by shit I didn't want to but had to do, and I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE!**

 **TheRealIgneel : Thanks for the complement! But i'm just really good at manipulation, since my zodiac sign is Aries after all...Fuck now I feel like a dick since I can manipulate people T-T**

 **P.S :D**

 **Wiicarbon : Thanks! And sure thing!**

"Lucy! He's here again!"

"Thanks mama! I'm off to school!" Layla waved goodbye to her blonde daughter as she went sprinting towards the front gate.

"Your late Lucy." Lucy had stopped sprinting to regain her breath, she looked at the guy who was leaning on the gate wall "Sorry Natsu, I over slept." Natsu sighed with his arms crossed

"What I don't get is how you slept through your _ALARM_."

"I uh, didn't really get much sleep last night, I guess you could say." Natsu rose a brow at the blonde "Nightmares?" _"Damnit I could have said that without sounding worried, ah ta hell with it!"_ Lucy was twidling her thumbs while averting her gaze from Natsu "Uh, no, something else.."

"Well? What was it?" Natsu didn't even try to hide the hint of worry in his voice this time. Lucy blushed still keeping her gaze averted from Natsu "Uh...". Natsu let his arms drop to his sides as he grabbed his crutches "Forget it, where late anyway.".

Natsu started crutching off in the direction of the school while Lucy just stood there and stared at him. As Lucy was watching Natsu crutch away, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Every time she looked at him using his crutches, or just looked at him in general, she's always felt this slight hint of guilt hitting her in the heart. If Natsu hadn't have done what he's been doing, then she might not even be talking to him or have restored their friendship.

Natsu stopped moving and looked over his shoulder "What are you waiting for Lucy? Come on!" then he turned around and started to crutch off, but this time at a slightly slower pace. There it was again, every time she felt that guilt bottle up inside her, Natsu always _some how_ broke her out of it. Lucy smiled and started jogging towards Natsu so she could catch up, _"Maybe i'm just worrying over nothing, but does he want something more than this friendship?"_.

Once Lucy finished thinking that, images of her dream from last night popped inside her head. Lucy stopped in her tracks and blushed a deep shade of red _"Damnit Natsu.."_ , then Lucy started jogging again to catch up. (In case you haven't caught up with the implication I put in, yes, Lucy had a wet dream of Natsu.)

Once Lucy caught up with Natsu, she matched her pace with his "Took you long enough, i'm even using crutches for fucks sake! So, what's on your mind?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Weirdo." the two continued to make idle chat until they made it to the school. And so they continued the daily routine, Natsu sits at his desk in english while Lucy chats with Levy, more like telling Lucy what to do

"What happened Lu-chan? Natsu seems to be in a better mood than yesterday."

"Well uh, I gave him his present yesterday."

"Did he like it?"

"He said he did."

"See?! I told you he'd love it! Now, all that leaves is the last step, ask him out!"

"Why me?!" Levy sighed and rolled her eyes

"Cause I doubt Natsu's gonna be making any moves."

"Then doesn't that mean he's not interested?" Levy just sat there and stared at Lucy for a second before her face hit her desk making a loud ass thud

"L-Levy-chan?" Levy slowly lifted her head to stare at Lucy with half lidded eyes

"What the hell is wrong with your brain?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Okay, put yourself in Natsu's shoes, if someone hurt you to the point of, however state he's in, and you still love that person, would want to risk being hurt again after all that's happened?"

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly! You don't know, so that's _WHY_ you have to make the first move!"

"I don't know if I can ask him out."

"Oh for fucks sake Lu-chan. Alright look, Natsu's locked off his heart to ANYONE, and _YOU_ have to unlock it, because _YOUR_ the key!"

"How would you even know all of this?" Levy just sat there with her eyes half closed then sighed in irritation "Know what? I'm done, I can't help you, I thought you where just dense but your both stupid _AND_ dense! Last words, take my advice and get Natsu, or don't and think this is all just a _BIG HUNCH_ , take it or leave it, I don't care anymore."

"Okay okay! I'll take your advice! Sheesh."

"Finally!".

Since _that_ finally settled down, Lucy found herself staring at Natsu. Once Lucy started staring at Natsu, a few moments later, she saw Natsu staring at his new necklace, and after he stared at it for a second or two, he smiled. Lucy stopped staring at Natsu and went back to making it _look_ like she was doing her homework, but instead _"Maybe I do have a chance with Natsu after all."_.

English and quantum physics ended in a flash and Lucy ate lunch with Natsu on the roof, since Natsu didn't really want to eat with the group since all they'd do is worry about him, not to mention Gray way there to.

"Natsu why did you even show up to class if you can't even run laps?"

"Just cause I can't do anything doesn't mean I can just ditch it, attendance is important coach, you should know that."

"Yeah, your right, my bad."

"I'll be chillin on the bleachers.".

Natsu decided to just lay down on the bleachers till gym class was over, that was, until Lucy walked over to Natsu and sat down right next to him.

"Done with gym already?"

"Surprisingly, yeah." Natsu chuckled a little

"Didn't take you for the athletic type."

"Neither did I.".

Lucy started staring at Natsu who was still laid down staring at the ceiling. Lucy started blushing mad red "You can...lay your head in my lap, if you want.." Natsu's eyes shot _WIDE_ open from there half lidded state and he rolled off the bleacher he was using on accident.

Natsu grunted in pain as he started to prop himself back up and just stared at Lucy with wide eyes seeing as her bangs where covering her eyes. He blinked a few times "What? Seriously?" Lucy's blush _SEVERALLY_ deepened once he said that, hell her _ENTIRE FACE_ was red. She nodded slightly, afraid that if she repeats what she just said that her head was gonna explode from the sheer embarrassment.

"Uh, thanks." Natsu slowly moved back onto the bleacher and lightly placed the back of his head in Lucy's lap. Man he felt lucky when he saw that her bangs where still covering her eyes cause Natsu felt kinda embarrassed from this.

After laying on Lucy's lap for about half a minute, Natsu was slowly drifting off to sleep, soon after that he actually fell asleep. _"Why did I even say that? This is so embarrassing!"_. Lucy looked down at the sleeping Natsu and noted on how peaceful he looks, _"He doesn't drop his guard around anyone but this is the second time that he has dropped his guard around me."_. After thinking that Lucy smiled and started running her hand through Natsu's pink locks.

After a while of Lucy running her hand through Natsu's hair, he seemed _far_ less tense than he was before, he was actually relaxing for once. Once Lucy had stopped running her hand through Natsu's hair, Natsu grunted in his sleep and shifted a little, as if he didn't _want_ her to stop, wait, is he actually sleeping?

After seeing how Natsu reacted to her stopping, she soon figured out that he wants her to keep going, so, she smiled down at Natsu and continued. Once she started again Natsu lost all tension in his body and was relaxing like he was before.

After a while longer, Natsu was so relaxed to the point that his head fell to the left and his face was now on Lucy's stomach. Lucy gasped a little and her face turned red after that. Natsu's breathing started to tickle her a little and she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

While those two where having their little episode, a couple of people took notice and one shouted "Get a room you two!" which made Lucy blush harder than she already was. A few second after hearing that, Natsu woke up and slowly propped himself up and yawned, he then looked to his right where the people where without moving his head with his eyes half closed.

"Oh shit, it's Natsu. Quick! Pretend like you didn't see anything!"

"I didn't see anything man!" then the two that saw them bolted off to continue their gym class. Once they had done that, Natsu looked back in front of him and cracked his neck while Lucy was still blushing, but not as hard as she was before.

"Sorry if you didn't want anyone to see that, now there are probably gonna be new rumors spread."

"Uh, no, it's alright, I don't really mind." Natsu rose a brow

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, if you say so I guess."

Oh, check that out, gyms over, convenient timing for me to wake up huh?" Lucy chuckled. Natsu's eyes widened a little

"Yeah, sure was."

"Well, we should be headin to art, I on the other hand, will stay here for a little longer and try to wake up." Natsu placed his hands behind his head and layed down on the bleachers yet again. Lucy chuckled "How do you expect to wake up when your laying back down?" Natsu had his eyes closed "Who knows?".

Lucy stood up from the bleachers and said "Well, i'll see you in art, bye!"

"See ya." and with that Lucy began to walk towards the changing room then off to art.

 _"Well that was, certainly, unexpected, not to mention it actually felt, really nice. This just makes me want to chase after her, but I SWORE to myself that i'd wait and see what happens. Wait, I think I said i'd act upon ANY action to show affection that Lucy would do, yet, here I am, debating on just what the actual FUCK to do."_.

Since Natsu was to busy contemplating his decisions on what's happened and trying to decide what to do, he almost didn't notice the rapidly growing sound of footsteps. Natsu opened his eyes only to find himself glaring at the figure next to him.

"Natsu, we need to talk."

"What do you want, Gray?"

"Just follow me.", after that, Gray started walking off, while Natsu was glaring holes through his back

"Tch.".

So, Natsu got up and crutched over to where Gray was so they could 'talk'. Once Natsu got close enough to Gray, he stopped walking and just kept glaring him in the eyes "So? What the hell do you want?"

"Look, I, uh," Gray sighed while scratching the back of his head "how can I say this without pissing you off? Ah fuck it. Okay, natsu, look, i'm sorry about the thing with Lucy." Natsu's fists clenched and his glare intensified "Is that seriously all you wanted to say? You dragged me here so there's gotta be more."

"There is."

"What else?"

"I uh, well," Gray placed his hands in his pockets "I kinda-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia was running towards Gray beaming a smile at him. Natsu looked over at the ecstatic girl before she wrapped her arms around Gray's right arm "I told you to drop the 'sama' part, it ain't right."

"Your right, sorry, Gray." Juvia's smile brightened as her grip around Gray's arm tightened. After seeing that, Natsu's inner rage subsided some what, he didn't feel like he wanted to clobber the shit outta Gray, he wasn't glaring anymore or having his fists clenched on his crutches.

"So, you finally decided to take my advice huh?"

"Well, yeah, I did." Natsu placed his right hand over his face and chuckled a little "So you where gonna say I can go after Lucy without you interfearing now huh?"

"Yeah, basically." Natsu chuckled a little more while his grip on his face tightened slightly

"Natsu? You alright man?"

"What the hell do _you_ think? I'm not even sure if I should go after Lucy and then _THIS_ happens." Gray rose a brow

"Wait, so she didn't say that sh-mfffgmffffffgm" Juvia covered Gray's mouth with her hand and whispered "Your not suppose to tell him that!" Natsu opened his eyes but you could only see that his left eye was open "Not suppose to tell me what?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Natsu sighed and let his head drop a little "What the hell's with everyone and not tellin me shit anymore?"

"Find that out for yourself Natsu!" Natsu waved his right hand to the left and right

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm headin to art." and with that Natsu crutched off to art to meet up with Lucy.

Once Natsu entered the art room, he soon found Lucy and sat down at their table

"So, what are you not telling me?" Lucy rose a brow as Natsu had his arms crossed and was staring into Lucy's eyes with a semi serious expression

"What? What are you talking about? There's nothing I haven't told you."

"Gray says other wise."

"Gray? I thought you hated his guts."

"Yeah, well, I don't know anymore. He said we needed to talk, so we talked, and apparently him and Juvia are a thing now, and he was about to say something you haven't told me, then Juvia cut him off saying that 'where not suppose to tell him that'. So, i'll ask again, what are you hiding from me?"

"Natsu, I seriously have no clue what your talking about." Natsu rolled his eyes

"Sure you don't."

 _"Either she's just good at playing dumb, or she really doesn't know, or remember, OR she's already told me."_

"OH! I know!"

"You do?"

"It must have been your present!"

"My, oh, right, that makes sense." Natsu sighed

"Whats wrong Natsu?"

"Nothing, i'm fine."

 _"For fucks sake i got my hopes up for nothing, AGAIN! Gettin real sick and tired of this shit."_

"A-Alright then."

 _"Man that was close! I'll have to thank Juvia for that later.."_ then art class happened yada yada yada you get the drill.

While Natsu where walking, or rather Lucy was walking and Natsu was crutching, Lucy didn't stop at her house this time.

"Ya know, we passed by your house 3 blocks ago, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I know."

"You got a fever or something?"

"No!" Natsu rose a brow but then continued to crutch towards his penthouse. The two finally arrived at the entrance to his skyscraper and Natsu was about to enter, but he just stared at the entrance for a second then looked at Lucy

"Okay, what's up? First Gray says there's somethin your not tellin me, then you walk me home?" Lucy blushed a deep shade of red

"I was uh, wondering if, you wanted to, you know..." Natsu rose a brow while he was staring at Lucy while her bangs where covering her slightly slanted head

"No, I don't know, indulge me."

"I was wondering if you wanted, to, go out, sometime?" Lucy's heartbeat _SKYROCKETED_ when she said that, as well as her face turning redder than a tomato. Natsu's eyes widened slightly as he again, rose his brow "What? You mean like, a date?" Lucy's face deepened with redness

"Y-You could, look at it, like that, but, yeah.."

 _"What the f- did, did she just indirectly confess? I mean, you only ask someone on a date if your romantically interested in them, right? Not just for shits and giggles? RIGHT?!"_

"Uh, sure, why the hell not? SO, i'll pick you up some time Saturday?"

"I-I'll see you then!".

Natsu watched Lucy jog off into the general direction of her mansion and was just standing there, lost in his thoughts

 _"Is she, did she just, IS THIS REAL?! Okay hold up HOLD UP! She just, and I just, well then, I, I can't even think properly right now...Is this a good thing? This IS a good thing, right? She asked me out, which people don't do that unless their genraly interested in the person, right, RIGHT?!"_.

Natsu crutched through the front door of his penthouse and was greeted by his father "Woah! Natsu! What happened?! You only look like this if something _SERIOUSLY_ unbelievable happened!" Natsu's facial expression was something of pure and utter _SHOCK_ , and yes, that one facial expression that something that would almost NEVER HAPPEN happened.

"I-Lucy asked me out, on a date."

"Wait, what? Oh fuck PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T TURN HER DOWN!"

"NO OF COURSE I DIDN'T! I, just don't know what the do. I said i'd pick her up this saturday but WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!"

"Wait, you actually accepted?"

"Yeah, I did! Now help me figure out what i'm gonna do for the date!" Igneel sighed in relief then placed his hands on his sons shoulders and grined

"Alright son, listen up! Cause i'm only gonna say this once!"

"Alright i'm listening.".

Natsu opened the door to his room and _SLAMMED_ it shut then proceeded to crutch over to his bed and face planted into his pillow

"How the fuck would ANY OF THAT WORK?! Cheesy pickup lines? Show off your ' _goods_ ' like muscles or money or some other shit? Rent a fucking limo? Dress fancy like your going to a feuniral? WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT?! THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!"

Natsu grunted and hissed "Fuck it! I'll just have to improvise, since NONE OF THAT IS GONNA FUCKIN WORK! I ain't mainstream, so i'll figure _SOMETHING_ out, like I always do.".

(Okay so the part comin up isn't really gonna be that long since the date's gonna be happenin so yeah let the shitty short part comense I guess :/)

Natsu yawned "Did you not get enough sleep or something?" Natsu tiredly rubbed his eyes "Nope, not the the entire fuckin night, thanks to my dad." Lucy rose a brow

"What happened?"

"I asked him what I should do for the date, and he gave me mainstream things that ALWAYS backfire in EVERY way POSSIBLE."

"You know, you can just think of something else right?"

"And that's the _EXACT REASON_ why I didn't get any sleep last night, cause I was up allllll fuckin night thinkin of what we can do." Lucy blushed

"You really put some thought into it huh?"

"Tryin to.".

Now it was close to lunch time (Yeah, suddle am I right?) and Natsu was going down the hall with Lucy. Natsu sighed "Let's go eat with the group." Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and rose a brow "Seriously?!"

"Yeah seriously."

"Well..Alright then.".

So they entered the lunch room got whatever the hell it is they where gonna eat and started goin towards the groups table

"Natsu? Shit! It's really you!"

"Yeah yeah it's me."

"Dude how you been? You alright?"

"Finally back from the dead salamander?"

"Man!"

"Glad to see your up and runnin.". Before anyone else could say _ANYTHING_ Natsu cut them off

"Yeah yeah i'm alright i'm alright! Sheesh, can't a guy show up to their table and eat in peace?"

"You _know_ that's impossible Natsu."

"Trjue.". (I basically did this to show that Natsu's re-adjusting to what he was like before. Okay wow holy fucking shit taking a nap then coming back to this wasn't as bad an idea as I had thought ;-;)

Natsu shot a grin at Lucy before crutching into the bottom floor of the skyscraper "Well, see ya tomorrow Lucy!" Lucy smiled back at him and waved "See you tomorrow!" before walking back to her mansion.

Natsu crutched into his room and layed down with his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling _"IS this really happening? After a short little while, I feel like, I can take a chance at this. Wait what the hell am I thinking? Okay quick, go over EVERY SINGLE LITTLE DETAIL REGARDLESS OF HOW SMALL IT IS THAT'S HAPPENED OVER THE PAST COUPLE WEEKS! So, she took care of me, check, she's been kinda clingy, check, she made me something to eat that one time, check, then there was that motorcycle thing, check, she said that she shouldn't have been scared, check, she said she can trust me and ONLY ME on a motorcycle, triple check, then, she asked me out, check.."_.

Natsu sat up with his eyes wide while slightly glaring, turned around, and repeatedly _SLAMMED_ his head into the wall going "I'm*bang* so*bang* FUCKING*bang* STUPID*BANG*."

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU?!" Natsu stopped slamming his head into the wall and slowly turned his head to see his father Igneel staring at him like 'what the fuck?' and tilted his head slightly while his forehead was bleeding and gave a twisted pissed off look "Oh, hey dad, don't mind me, just repeatedly slamming my head into the wall for how fucking stupid I've been over the past couple weeks." Igneel rose a brow

"What the hell is wrong with you Natsu?"

"Oh nothing, just a slight mental case of density and mental retardation." Igneel blinked with his eyes wider than basketballs "You used those kinds of words, you _NEVER_ use those kindsa words unless something REALLY FUCKIN STUPID HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED?!".

Natsu started laughing in a twisted manner then sighed in relief, then slammed his head into the wall, making a hole this time, and keeping it there. Igneel blinked again "GRANDINE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH OUR SON! HE'S GONE RETARDED!" Grandine bursted right next to Igneel and stared at Natsu "What the hell happened?!" "That's what i'm _TRYING_ to figure out!"

"Here's a hint, i'm dense as all living hell, figure it out with that." Grandine blinked "Wait, did you just _NOW_ figure out that Lucy has a serious crush on you?" Natsu removed his head from the wall and turned his eyes to stare at Grandine with a serious expression, but Igneel and Grandine could only see Natsu's right eye "I knew she had a thing for me just now, but I didn't know it was serious, tell me, EVERYTHING!".

"Well, that's, wow."

"See now why we've been tellin you to go after her?"

"Literally and metaphorically. So," a murderous aura was surrounding Natsu as he held up Grandines smartphone while a vain popped on his head "why the hell where you spying on us?"

"I only recorded that to show you if you ever figured out that she's loves you."

"Oh? Then you won't mind if I do this." Natsu deleted the video

"Na, it served it's purpose. Now, get some sleep, you got that date tomorrow." Natsu chuckled

"Ya know, it's strange, I just figured out that she loves me, yet, I don't feel anything."

"That's cause you _NEED_ to hear it from her to feel _ANYTHING_."

"Makes sense."

"Night!"

"Yeah yeah night."

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu grabbed his alarm clock that he apparently has now and threw it at the wall with full power and it shattered to pieces. Natsu groggily got up with bag under his eyes while they where half closed _AND_ having the look of irritation.

He rubbed his eyes and gabbed his phone to check the time 9:00 A.M "So, in 3 hours, i'm picking up Lucy, should probably text her the time, she's up at 9 on a Saturday, right? Ah fuck it!"

"You've got a text, from, love of my life Nats-" Lucy grabbed her phone and put it on silent mode while her face was a deep shade of red "I really have to change that.." Lucy went read the text and it said "Meet me in Magnolia park at 12, and yes, the 12 that's 3 hours from now."

"Wait, 3 hours? OH SHIT! ONLY 3 HOURS?! I gotta get ready!"

"Aaaaaand, sent! Now, what the hell are we even gonna do?" Igneel opened the door to Natsu's room "Oi! Natsu! Wear this to your date!" Igneel threw a random shirt at Natsu "Tha hell is this?" Igneel shot Natsu a toothy grin

"That's what I wore on my first date with your mother. Chicks dig it!" Natsu face palmed "Dad, how many times do I have to tell you not everyone thinks the same or has the _EXACT SAME EXPERIENCES!?_ "

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time, just thought i'd help." Natsu sighed while looking at the shirt "Fine, i'll use it, I've got something that'll go with this anyway.".

Well," Natsu looked surveyed his surroundings "this is the place." he pulled his smartphone out of his pocket "30 minutes early, damn i'm desperate.." Natsu found a bench and sat down and started the wait for Lucy to show up.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap! I'm late!" Lucy was _darting_ towards Magnolia park, hoping that Natsu would still be there waiting for her. Lucy finally made it to Magnolia park and stopped to catch her breath, she looked around to not find Natsu anywhere.

 _"Did he leave?"_

"Took ya long enough, I've been sitting here for an hour and a half!" Lucy looked in the direction that the voice came from to find Natsu sitting on a bench. She was over joyed that he had decided to stay despite being an hour late..

"Sorry! I didn't have enough time to prepare!"

"I gave you 3 hours how much more time did you need?!"

"About an hour more.." Natsu sighed while standing up "figures." Once Lucy got a good look at Natsu, he was wearing black jeans with a black short sleeved plaid shirt as well as his dragon scale scarf he never takes off with the necklace Lucy gave him over the scarf so you could _clearly_ see it, hell it looked like he was wearing it as a trophy or something _, where as Lucy was just wearing a tanktop and short shorts.'

Natsu rose a brow "Great, now I feel outta place."

"Uh, sorry, I didn't think we needed to dress up for this, this _is_ my first date after all."

 _"Hold the fuck up this is her first date?"_

"Ah forget it, this is my first date to, at least I didn't go all out. Come on let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and started pulling her towards only he fuckin knew where.

"Natsu, where are we going?"

"You'll see.".

After a while longer of running and Lucy trying barley being able to keep up with Natsu even though he was holding her wrist the _ENTIRE DAMN TIME_ , they found themselves in front of a restaurant.

"Okay, I know I said I hate mainstream but hey I didn't know what to do." Lucy giggled

"It's fine, I think it's a great idea." Natsu grined

"Alright let's go!"

"Welcome to Yukihira diner! Table for two?"

"Reservation under Dragneel."

"Got it! Right this way!" (See the reference I put in there? :3)

"You got reservations to a 5 star diner?"

"Don't let the name fool you, this place has the second best food I've ever tasted!"

"Second best? Then why didn't we just go to the first?"

"Uh, cause your better," Natsu rolled his eyes "duh." Lucy blushed a little from hearing Natsu's statment

 _"He thinks I cook better than this place?"_

"Now, i'm Soma Yukihira and I'll be your waiter, what do ya want?"

"I'll take a baconator with extra hot sauce, spicyist one you got."

"I'll just have a salad."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit!"

"So, what do you have planned after this?" Natsu rose a brow

"You really think i'd tell you?" Lucy sighed

"Didn't think so." Natsu chuckled

"Don't worry, these surprises'll be AWESOME!"

"I hope so."

"Alright! Here's your food!"

"Thanks."

"no problem!" then Soma walked off, shortly after he did, Natsu's phone went off.

"Tha hell?" Lucy rose a brow

"What?"

"You have any idea what this means?" Natsu showed Lucy a text he had just received from Mira, the text saying "Natsu, are you and Lucy going out? Because my shipping senses are tingling!" Lucy stared at the text and blushed slightly

"N-No, I don't know what she's talking about. Natsu sat back down in his seat since he was leaning over to show Lucy the text "Hm, didn't think so." the two proceeded to make idle conversation while they where eating.

Once they where done, Natsu paid the bill

"You didn't have to you know?"

"Actually, I did, and even if we split it it'd just make look like an even bigger dick than just having you pay. I'm the guy so I have to pay for everything."

"Oh, right, forgot about that kinda stuff."

"Eh, it's fine, i'm rich anyway." Lucy giggled

"Yeah, you are, so I guess it really doesn't matter if you pay or not."

"Yup. Now, for a movie, yeah yeah cliche I know kill me later." Lucy laughed

"What?"

"Your probably the only guy who'd say that."

"Yeah, that's probably true."

"So what movie are we gonna watch?"

"Hmm," Natsu shot Lucy a toothy grin "I have absolutely no fucking clue." Lucy just stood there, to dumb founded to do anything.

"What?" Natsu's toothy grin faded

"I was implying that you pick the movie cause I ain't got no clue what you wanna watch." Lucy blinked "You could have just said that!"

"Ah come on, you gotta admit that was pretty funny." Lucy sighed

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny.".

So they walked in chose the movie got popcorn and some other shit yada yada they sat right next to each other yada yada they watched the movie and no one made a single move yada yada. Okay now we can get to the exciting part! Or parts, I don't fuckin know!

"Now _THAT!_ Is how a romance movie _SHOULD_ end."

"Yeah, your right Natsu, _way_ better than that other one."

"I know right?" Lucy started shivering

"Damn it's cold." Natsu sighed and took off his scarf and placed around Lucy's neck

"It's what you get for wearing clothes that are so...revealing."

"Yeah, should have worn something else." Natsu unbuttoned his black short sleeved plaid shirt and placed it around Lucy.

"What?"

"I thought you where gonna go shirtless for a second there."

"Pfff, hell no, not in public, sides, I prefer to where just my jeans and this tanktop. Anyway, that should keep you warm, a bit."

"thanks, Natsu."

"No problem. Shit what time is it!?" Natsu pulled out his smartphone and saw that it was 9:30 P.M "Phew, thought we where gonna miss it for a second."

"Miss what?"

"Just follow me, we'll make it in time if we walk. Or in my case use my crutches.".

So the two where making there way towards where Natsu said they needed to go

"Where back in Magnolia park?"

"Just keep followin me, I got a secret spot here."

"Secret spot?"

"Yup!".

Natsu and Lucy continued to make their way through the park and started going into the less occupied and less roaded parts of the park, only to see a hill with a sakura tree at the top, and since it's spring they glow the colors of the rainbow at night.

Lucy stood there as she stared at the tree "Amazing.." Natsu smirked

"Come on, let's go!" he grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards the tree as Natsu sat down placing his back on the tree, then Lucy sat next to Natsu.

"Stargazing?"

"Yup, you love to do that right?" Lucy smiled at Natsu

"Yeah, I do.".

The two just sat there and stargazed as Lucy told Natsu about each individual star. As the night went on it got colder and Natsu could see and hear Lucy shivering, hell she was so close to him that her right shoulder and arm where touching his left.

Upon noticing this, Natsu moved his left arm upwards and placed his hand on Lucy's left shoulder and pulled her closer to him, Lucy blushed and decided to move as close as she could without leaning on him.

"T-Thanks."

"Sure thing. Now, sit back, relax, and in 3, 2, 1."

"What are you-"

"Just look at the sky."

"Wha-wow." Lucy stared up at the sky as she saw a trail of light zoom through the sky, then another, and another, soon after those appeared and dissapeared, a _HUGE_ meteor shower was taking place, lighting up the night sky, all the while Natsu was holding Lucy under a rainbow saukra tree.

Lucy smiled brightly and said in awe "So pretty." Natsu saw the look on Lucy's face and grined while mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. The two just sat there for a while, watching the meteor shower unfold, it truly was an amazing sight to see.

Once the meteor shower ended, Lucy still had that bright smile on her face "That was amazing!"

"Sure was." Natsu breathed in and then out heavily, then he turned to look at Lucy with a serious expression on his face

"Lucy, I brought you out here because I need to tell you something." Lucy took her eyes off the sky and looked at Natsu, who was looking at her with an actually pretty serious expression, she had only seen it when he was in a _REALLY_ tough battle in basketball, which was rare already!

"Hm?"

"Alright, here goes. Lucy, whenever i'm with you, I feel at easy, and happy at the same time. It makes me happy to see you smile and truly happy, and it makes me feel even better if I made you that happy. I hate seeing you in any kind of pain, I hate seeing your tears because it tares me apart inside in ways I can't even describe. Whenever i'm not with you, I can only count the nano-seconds until we meet again. I want to be with you all the time so I can make sure that no one trys anything on you, hitting on you, or anything because it makes me want to rip their damn heads off. Just _being_ with you makes me happy, I love spending time with you because that's the only thing I can even think about anymore. Whenever I see you, I just want to hold onto you and never let go, Lucy, I love you, I really do, I mean that from the bottom of my heart, no other girl has _EVER_ made me feel this way before. I just never told you this before because I was scared of the kind of pain i'd feel if I got rejected.".

To say Lucy was shocked would be a fuckin _UNDERSTATEMENT!_ She brought her hands over her mouth as her eyes went wide and she gasped

"D-Do you-really mean that?"

"Every damn word of it." Lucy removed her hands from her mouth

"I-I don't know what to say, I didn't know you felt this way about me." Lucy smiled extremely brightly as tears of joy started to burst out from behind her eyes "I was so scared that you didn't feel this way about me, it touches my heart and fills me with joy that you feel this way. I can't believe I didn't see any of this sooner. Natsu, I love you to, only problem is I can't even put words into it, it's just to damn hard to even try.".

Natsu smiled softly at Lucy from hearing that and moved his right hand up to Lucy's left cheek and place a golden strand of hair behind her ear, before slowly placing his hand on her cheek, then slowly inching closer to her while closing his eyes half way. Lucy responded by slowly shutting her eyes as Natsu inched closer and closer to her, until, finally, their lips met, and Natsu shut his eyes completely.

It was indescribable how the two felt in that moment. The sensation of each other's warmth while tasting each other's lips with their own, it was incredible. They stayed like that in their heated kiss for a few seconds, until Natsu slowly traced the outline of Lucy's lips, practically begging to explore what's beyond her mouth.

Lucy wasn't sure at first, but she decided to slowly open her mouth and let Natsu's tongue explore her wet cavern to the fullest. Once Natsu's tongue had found Lucy's, most would describe it as passionately fighting for dominance, but to Natsu and Lucy, it was more of a romantic dance, their tongues synced in perfect unison.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy slightly because they desperately needed oxygen while there was a small string of saliva was connected to their tongues while they where staring into each other's half lidded eyes. Irritated that Natsu couldn't hold his breath longer, he decided to take a few quick breathes then a huge one, and once again placed his lips onto Lucy's, initiating another romantically heated kiss.

Natsu moved his right hand from Lucy's left cheek to the back of her head and pulled her closer as she tilted her head to deepin the kiss as Lucy leaned into Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, the two melting into the kiss while their tongues danced romantically. Then and only then, did the romantic dance turn into a passionate fight for dominance.

Once Lucy had moaned into the kiss, Natsu assumed direct control and started asurting dominance, wanting to hear her moan in more pleasure. Lucy couldn't help but melt into his kiss as he was gently but asertivly demonstrating dominance which caused her to moan into the kiss again and completely submit.

Natsu pulled away again slightly to catch his breath which caused Lucy to moan in displeasure. But once Natsu regained his breath he continued to passionately assert dominance over Lucy. At this point Lucy wasn't even trying to assert dominance, she just wanted to enjoy the amazing sensation she was feeling from kissing Natsu, each kiss growing longer and longer in length, which made the two happy.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy one last time to regain his breath

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time."

"Why the hell didn't we do this before Natsu?"

"Cause we didn't want to lose each other."

"True." Lucy smiled as she layed on her side leaning on Natsu and closing her eyes

"I could get use to this. Let's not leave each other's side, like, ever." Lucy giggled

"That could get a little annoying."

"Yeah, true."

"Can we stay like this for a little while longer, Natsu?" Natsu grind brightly at Lucy

"I don't see why not." and placed a kiss on the top of her head before placing the back of his head on the tree, moving his left arm from the top of Lucy's left shoulder to her stomach so he could hold her closer to him, all the while watching the rainbow sakura petals be carried off into the wind and the night sky.

"Best night of my life right here, all thanks to you Lucy."

"I feel the same way, and it's all thanks to you Natsu.".

Lucy re positioned herself into a more comfortable position, placing her head on Natsu's left shoulder and having the top of her head leaning on his chin so Natsu could see her cute sleeping expression. Natsu chuckled a little

"You know you look cute like that right?"

"You know you love it." Natsu said in a husky low tone of voice

"Your damn right I do." Which cause Lucy to chuckle and lean closer to Natsu.

The two stayed like that for an hour or two in a comfortably romantic silence, until they had to go home since it was like 10:30 at night. The two where making conversation and joking about how dense each other where until Natsu was at the front door of his skyscraper

"Aw come on! Seriously? We couldn't have gotten here any slower right?" Lucy chuckled then pecked Natsu on the lips for a few seconds which made him shoot a grin at Lucy. Natsu was about to crutch into the front door of his skyscraper to go home, but he just stood in front of the sliding glass door for a second or two

"You know, you can come in, if you want, my parents aren't home tonight since they both work the night shift.".

 **Ho-ly-fuckin-SHIT! I'm FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! It only took, *looks at date* almost 3 days past the deadline...Great...I fuckin suck at deadlines for writing...*sigh* guess I'll just go kill people in watch dogs on the ps3 now since I've been meaning to play it for the past couplea days since I got it like 3 days ago.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Final Chapter)

**YO! BEEN A WHILE YALL! I FINISHED THIS FANFICTION FINALLY! AFTER A WHOLE YEAR! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I SENCAERLY HOPE IT'S TO EVERYONES LIKING! Also, I forgot your name, but thank you for the idea for the ending of this fanfiction, if you didn't ask me to write that, Natsu wouldn't have pulled a, well, imma just let you guys decide what he pulled. You know who you are, and thank you. This is the reason why I haven't posted this sooner if you wanna read. So, in other words, shit happened, I was moving a lot, I only just recently got this laptop, more moving, and I'm gonna fail the 10** **th** **grade because I'm retarded when it comes to school. I broke my addiction of league of legends and anime enough to where I finally finished this fanfiction. Also, I kept getting depressed some times, and just lost all motivation to even write this fanfiction every time I started writing again. But I broke that as well as my writers block and had HELLA FUN writing this up to the VERY END! And I had trouble finding who I was as a person so I had to go through that before I decided, fuck caring about what some people think of me, Imma just do me. I just want to personally thank each and EVERY one of you for the comments likes and favs of this fanficton, I'm glad to know I'm an okay writer for this being my second fanfiction. In case you were wondering, you may not think it, but I have read EACH AND EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! BE IT YOU WERE A GUETS OR NOT! I READ THAT SHIT! AND I LOVED IT ALL! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! And I have a plan for the future, this might not happen soon, or maybe it will, but I have plans for a Rosario + Vampire fanfiction! By the way, this would be after the MANGA ended, because the ending didn't really suit my tastes, and I really liked the potential the story had, so I got some ideas and lo and behold, I have a good ass story in mind somewhat. If you guys would like to see that fanfiction come into light, then by all means, please let me know in the review section, or hell PM me if you want, I reply back to every PM I get. Got questions? PM me, I'll answer.**

 **And if you wanna play League of Legends with me, then join the chat room "NaLu Fan Club" without the quotation makrs, if you don't know what that means, it's this symbol " all caps and spaces in cluded with the club name, and it's for the NA server since that's the server which I reside in, anyway, enjoy the story, PEACE!**

So, here's your damn recap since it's been so fuckin long since I updated _ "You know, you can come in, if you want, my parents aren't home tonight since they both work the night shift." Recap over.

Lucy smiled at Natsu and said "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" then started sprinting towards the elevator. Natsu smirked as he watched Lucy run towards the elevator

" _Holy shit that actually worked…..how the fuck did that work?! Alright think Natsu, the fuck are you gonna do now?"_

Natsu started crutching towards the elevator where Lucy was waiting contemplating just what he was going to do now that his plan had actually worked, somewhat. As the two were riding up the elevator Lucy looked at Natsu and asked "So what are we gonna be doing?" Natsu just smirked and said "You'll see."

Once they got to the top floor Natsu unlocked the door to the penthouse and the two teens walked in.

"Know what? Fuck these things." Natsu threw his crutches on the floor and moved his legs around to get the blood circulating.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy screamed in terror. Natsu placed his hand on top of Lucy's head and messed up her hair a bit and shot her a toothy grin saying "I'm fine Lucy, watch!" Natsu backed up about 3 feet and proceeded to do a backflip and landed perfectly

"See? I'm fine!" Lucy tackled Natsu to the ground and they both landed on the carpeted floor with a thud

"Gah! Lucy? You alright?" Lucy took her face out of Natsu's chest and gave him a pouty face

"Don't scare me like that again!"

Natsu just smirked and kissed her on the lips then said "alright sorry, I won't." Then the two of them stood up. Lucy was still shocked that Natsu could use his legs again after the display that he just put on.

"Wanna see me do another backflip?"

"What? No!" Natsu chuckled

"Not from the way you were staring at me." Lucy sighed

"You sure you can use your legs now?"

Natsu did a cartwheel backflip to show that he really can use his legs now.

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"Are you _**TRYING**_ to give me a heart attack?!" Natsu just shot Lucy a toothy grin which caused Lucy to sigh.

"Hey Lucy."

"What?"

"Your hair's still a mess." Lucy blushed a little and started fixing her hair. While Lucy was fixing her hair, Natsu walked up to Lucy and picked her up bridal style which caused her face to turn full red.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my room that's what." Hearing that caused Lucy's face to turned redder than a tomato, her mind _**obviously**_ elsewhere from hearing that.

"You like games right Lucy?"

"Huh? Depends. You mean like monopoly right?" Natsu sighed

"Lucy, how do you not understand that when someone in this day and age says 'games' they most likely mean videogames?"

"Oh, I've never actually played one before." Lucy laughed sheepishly.

"Well, you're gonna learn starting today."

"Uh…"

"Trust me Lucy their fun!"

"And what exactly are we going to be _doing_ in it?"

"Killing zombies!"

"Zombies? You mean those creepy things that eat people and won't die?!"

"Yup, those things. But they can only be killed by a headshot, or in the game were gonna be playing, you can kill them with enough body shots."

"I don't know how I feel about this….."

"Relax, it's not like their real or anything, it's just a game, till you get deep enough into it that you flip out on someone for calling it 'just a game' at certain parts of it."

"I still don't know how I feel about this." Natsu sighed

"Just try it."

"Fine."

After the conversation had ended, Natsu and Lucy where inside his room and Natsu put Lucy down, then walked to his flatscreen TV, grabbed his controller for the TV and turned it on. After that he grabbed two PS3 controllers and hit the PS button in the middle of one to turn it on.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hm?"

"Catch!" Natsu tossed the PS3 controller in his left hand to Lucy and she frantically tried to catch it before it hit the ground and shattered, pancaking in the process.

"Seriously Natsu?"

"Yup." Natsu shot Lucy another toothy grin, which again caused Lucy to sigh. After that Natsu grabbed a game off his TV stand that has all his games on, well, all the ones he's currently playing at the moment, the bookshelf in his room is more like a shrine for all the games he's beaten and got to bored of playing anymore. **Btw he has a bookshelf for that purpose now if he didn't already**

"What game's that?" Natsu smirked

"Call of Duty Black Ops 2."

"The third one's already out Natsu."

"Does it look like I care? Wait, how do you even know about it if you don't even play any games?!"

"My dad owns Activision."

"…"

"Your…..YOUR DAD OWNS **ACTIVISION?!** "

"Yup."

" **THE FUCK!** "

"What?"

"And yet you're not even surprised that I'm flippin my shit cause of this…..Do you _**NOT**_ know how hard it is to surprise _**ME?!**_ "

"You're surprised?!"

"You're just now figuring this out?!"

"Of course I am!"

"What the fuck is wrong with the both of us?!"

"Hell if I know!"

"Why are we _**STILL**_ _**YELLING?!**_ "

"I don't know!"

"We should probably stop now right?!"

"Probably!"

"Okay!"

"Glad that's sorted out!"

" _ **WERE STILL YELLING!**_ "

"I know that!" Some more yelling later

"Okay, I think I'm alright now."

"You sure Natsu?"

"Mostly." Lucy face palmed.

"What?"

"You don't even know if you're okay or not…"

"Meh, story of my life." Lucy removed her hand from her face and gave Natsu a 'Are you kidding me?' face.

"Yes I'm serious." Giving her a serious expression in response whilst reading her fucking mind apparently.

"Get out of my head!"

"Refused."

"Why?!" Natsu shot Lucy a toothy grin and said nothing in response.

"You don't even know why you're not gonna get out of my head?!" Natsu's toothy grin grew wider as his background started to sparkle with the sound included.

"Hell if I know!"

"I can't believe you."

"I still can't believe I haven't even put the damn game in yet!"

"You still haven't?!"

"Nope!" Lucy sighed and Natsu took that as his queue to put the game in. After Natsu put the game in and it started to load up Lucy said "This looks cool. Is it based in the future?"

"Yup." Lucy looked on the thing on the persons arm in the main menu that just says 'F1, F2, F3, F4, F5' on it and questioned "Is that a computer on his arm or something?"

"Apparently, don't ask it's futuristic, it's a game, and it's cool as hell."

"…Sound logic you have there…" Natsu shot Lucy a toothy grin

"Thanks!"

"I can't even tell if you're joking or not!" The sparkles re appeared around Natsu

"That's the point!"

"Stop doing that!" The sparkling intensified

"Stop doing what?"

"That sparkling!"

"SHIT YOU CAN SEE THAT?! I THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY OR SOMETHING!" Lucy slapped Natsu

"What was that for?!" Natsu was now rubbing the red part of his left cheek, but hey the sparkling stopped so that's a plus, I think.

"It stopped the sparkling." Natsu looked around him

"Oh, you're right."

"What's even going on anymore?"

"I have absolutely no fucking clue Lucy."

"…..Let's just play the damn game already before some more weird shit happens….."

"Agreed." Natsu scrolled down to the 'Zombies' option in the main menu and clicked it.

"I still don't know how I feel about this…"

"Eh? Come on Lucy it's a game, zombies aren't real. Come on, sit with me!" Natsu patted the place on the carpet right next to him. Reluctantly Lucy walked over and sat down right next to Natsu to where their shoulders where centimeters apart, Natsu having crossed his legs already while Lucy sat on her legs.

"Time to kill some zombies." Natsu had a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Alright Rambo before you go on your rampage I need to know how this thing works."

"Oh right, well you won't remember how most of this stuff works anyway but alright."

"Try me." Natsu chuckled "Challenge accepted." Natsu inhaled as the map was loading

"Alright, the X button makes you jump, this left analog stick makes you move, and you press I on it to make you run, this right one moves your camera, you hold the square button to interact with things, you tap the circle button to crouch, and hold it to prone, and while you're running you can hold it to dolphin dive. The triangle button is to swap weapons, oh, and you hit the square button to reload your weapon as well. The L1 button is to aim and the R1 button is to shoot your weapon. And the last two buttons under those are your grenades."

"Uh….."

"Not gonna remember any of it?"

"Nope." Natsu sighed

"Alright, I'll just give you pointers as we play and you'll remember it faster that way."

"I sure hope so."

"Maybe."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup!"

"You're unbelievable…"

"And you love it." Lucy blushed a little and didn't respond to Natsu's comment.

"Your mood sure changed in such a short amount of time."

"Well, obviously it would."

"Oh?" Natsu shot Lucy a smirk

"Cause you're mine now." Hearing that caused Lucy to blush even more than she already was, having widened her eyes in the process a bit. Natsu took advantage of the fact that Lucy was in emotional shock after hearing that to pause the game and place his left hand at the nape of her neck slowly then move in for the kiss, closing his eyes in the process once their lips had met.

Lucy was brought out of her shock once she had noticed that her and Natsu where now making out. So she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and brought herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. Natsu took the initiative and slowly moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer so their bodies where touching.

Lucy started moaning a little, after which Natsu traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance into her mouth. After which, Lucy opened her mouth, and Natsu started twisting his tongue around Lucy's, as if they were dancing, intensifying the kiss. Both where completely enveloped in the sensation of the French kiss. Since the two where in a complete bliss of sensations, Natsu started sucking on Lucy's tongue, starting off gently at first, after a few while he couldn't take holding back and started sucking on her tongue harder and harder, which was turning Lucy on in the process, as well as Natsu.

Lucy had tilted her head back so the kiss could deepen even further than it already was, resulting in Natsu somehow pulling her even closer to him, as if they were hugging and kissing at the same time, while he was still sucking on her tongue roughly. The two separated for a few moments to regain their lost oxygen from the intense make out session. The two where breathing heavily trying to regain oxygen. It didn't last long though, because shortly after they separated, Natsu put Lucy's back to the floor and shoved his tongue back into her mouth, both of their tongues now dancing in unison.

Lucy was wiggling her legs a little while moaning from the deep intense kiss going on, all the while Natsu slowly placed his hands on the sides of her hips, sliding them up her body ever so slowly, tracing out her delicious curves, causing her to moan even louder.

His hands where now around her abdomen, and Lucy was sucking on Natsu's tongue this time instead of the other way around. Lucy's arms where completely wrapped around Natsu, trying to bring him closer so she can hug him while they were kissing. The kiss deepened even further, the two of them getting lost in each other's sensations.

Natsu's hands where now around Lucy's ribcage, and the tip of his thumbs where touching the bottom of her ample breasts, causing her to moan once Natsu's thumbs had touched them. Granted they were covered by her tank top but it still felt great for both parties.

Natsu separated the kiss once more for more air, while Lucy was breathing heavily and blushing with an erotic expression plastered all over her face.

"Take off your tank top, were just getting started."

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu groggily opened his eyes half way, looking like he just woke up from a dead sleep.

"Fuckin hell, what time is it?" Natsu placed his right hand on his night stand that was right next to his bed to try to feel for his smartphone, only to find that it isn't there.

"The hell? I always put it here when I go to sleep. Wait what the?" Natsu had just now noticed the sleeping Lucy right next to him, her head laying on his left shoulder, with her left hand on his chest, and Natsu's left arm around her waist with his hand on her stomach.

"Right" Natsu smirked a little "that happened." Lucy's mouth was slightly a gap as well, seeing her beautiful sleeping figure, naked too, just placed a huge smile on Natsu's face.

"From first to 5th base on the first date huh?" Natsu chuckled a little.

"Man, I never thought that this would happen. Wait a damn minute, Mirajane texted me on the date, cause her 'shipping senses' where going off… I swear if everyone made bets that me and Lucy would end up together I'm gonna fuckin kill them." Lucy moaned a little in her sleep and re adjusted herself so she'd be closer to Natsu. Seeing that softened the expression on Natsu's face and caused him to chuckle

"Ah whatever." Natsu kissed Lucy on her forehead "Guess it doesn't matter." Natsu took a peak at Lucy's humongous breasts " _Who woulda thought those things were real_."

"Oi! Natsu! Wake up! You're late for….! School…" Igneel opened the door to Natsu's room only to see clothes scattered everywhere around his room, and him and Lucy cuddling in his bed. Natsu put his head up slightly so he could look his father in the eye, with his eyes WIDE open with an "oh shit" expression.

The two just stayed in place for a few seconds while Igneel snapped back to reality.

"That's my boy!" Igneel gave Natsu a thumbs up and a grin that sparkled.

"Seriously dad?!"

"Yes seriously! Grandene! Get your ass in here!"

"What?!"

"It happened!"

"What fuckin happened?!"

"Just get in here already!"

"Dad!"

"Alright Igneel this better be good, you know damn well how tired I am after that two day surgery." Grandene walked up to Igneel with her left hand on her forehead and eyes closed. She opened her eyes looking irritated

"Alright what is it?" Igneel just smirked and pointed at Natsu and Lucy cuddling in his bed. Grandene looked at the two teens cuddling in bed and just stood there for a few moments

"That's my boy!"

" **ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!** "

"Yup, now get your ass's outta bed, the two of you are late for school."

"Huh?! It's Saturday for fucks sake!"

"Wow, you two must have been _**really**_ going at it if you slept from Friday to Monday."

"Wait, its Monday?!"

"Yup. You might not have to go though considering Lucy might not be able to walk straight for a few days." Grandene gave Natsu a devilish smirk. Lucy moved the covers over her head so no one could look at her but Natsu, and he saw her face _**COMPLETELY**_ red from all the commotion. Looks like Lucy's the shy type huh? Adorable.

"I swear you two are unbelievable…" Natsu groaned.

"We're your parents, it's our job." Natsu face palmed

"Alright enough, just get outta bed and get to school." Said Igneel.

"Then get the hell outta my room already."

"Already gone!" Igneel yelled from across the hallway

"The fuck? How are they that fast?! Ah whatever, come on Lucy, let's go." Natsu said as he got out from under the covers and started putting his clothes back on.

"That was so embarrassing…" Lucy muttered as Natsu slipped his pants on

"Hm? Oh right, that. Sorry about that, my parents are kinda, well, fuck if I know how to put it. They just really like to tease people."

"I can tell." Natsu smirked

"Still though, didn't know you liked being dominated Lucy." Natsu said as he slipped his shirt on. Lucy's face went bright red as she pulled the covers back over her head "O-only by you…."

"Naturally." Replied Natsu

"Now let's get the hell outta here, so put your clothes on, unless you wanna get teased by my parents _again_."

"But schools so tiring." Lucy said as she placed herself under the covers and laid back down. Natsu had a devilish grin on his face, yes, a fucking _grin_ that's devilish, on. His. Face. The now fully clothed Natsu tip toed towards his bed where Lucy was laying. Slowly, and carefully as to not let her know he's walking towards her.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hm?"

Natsu yanked the sheets off of Lucy and started tickling her furiously around her hips.

"N-Natsu-s-s-stop! I-I can't-breathe!" Natsu continued to move his hands up Lucy's body as he tickled her.

"S-seriously!-Stop!" Lucy was laughing so hard that it was beginning to become hard to breathe. Natsu placed his left and right hands on Lucy's checks slowly as she began to regain her breath.

"Hm?"

Natsu leaned his head forward and locked lips with Lucy, closing his eyes in the process. Lucy was shocked by the surprise kiss, gasping while she and Natsu were kissing, but soon after closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of Natsu's neck to deepen the kiss. As they held each other in their arms, their tongues danced in unison, like a tango.

The two love birds kept making out for so long that Igneel had to yell from in the living room for them to head to school already.

The two broke their heated kiss and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"You're still naked."

Lucy's face went _COMPLETEY_ red after hearing that and rushed to put her clothes on. Once Lucy had put her clothes on her and Natsu started to head to school.

"Oh crap."

"What Lucy?"

"My parents are probably worried sick about me since they haven't heard from me for two days straight." Lucy pulled out her phone to see new text notifications from 'mom' and started to read them.

" _You finally confessed to Natsu huh? I'm proud of you Lucy._ "

"Or…not. Apparently." Natsu rose a brow

"That doesn't make any sense. Wait Lucy, your face is red. Oh I get it." Natsu had a sly smile on his face. Lucy saw the sly grin on his face

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu leaned closer to Lucy and placed his right hand under her chin and whispered

"It means your parents already know we're a thing now." After saying that Natsu closed the gap and started to make out with Lucy until the two were on the bottom floor of the hotel. Natsu and Lucy ran out of the front door of the hotel and Lucy had stopped to try and catch her breath.

"This is gonna take forever at this rate."

"Don't worry about it Lucy."

"And why not?"

"Cause." Natsu pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and showed a toothy grin

"Were takin my motorcycle!"

"I completely forgot you had that…"

"Yeah, thing is I forgot where I parked it."

"You're kidding right…?"

"I haven't used it in forever, so _obviously_ I'd forget where I parked it."

Lucy sighed deeply while Natsu rose a brow

"What's up?"

"We're going to be even later now." Now Natsu sighed

"Lucy, we're gonna be late anyway, we might as well take our time being late."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Natsu face palmed

"Just follow me." Natsu started to walk around the parking lot

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Then hurry up!" Natsu was walking around the parking lot with his hands in his pockets with Lucy trailing behind him

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"If I recall, my motorcycle should be right. Here!" Natsu turned a corner and found his motorcycle

"Found ya!"

"You found it!"

"See? Told ya I'd find it!"

"Who cares?! Just start the thing up!"

"Lucy, seriously, chill."

"Why?!"

"We're late anyway, we don't need to rush anything."

"I fail to see the logic in that…"

"You were raised in a seriously sheltered environment weren't you?" Lucy sighed

"Not anymore…"

"I sense depression."

"What?" Natsu placed his right hand on the back of Lucy's head and placed his forehead on hers with his eyes closed

"Relax Lucy."

"What are you-"

"Just relax." After a few seconds of just standing there, Lucy slowly placed her arms around Natsu and pulled him into a hug, so Natsu placed his arms around her as well.

"Thank you, Natsu." The two took their head away from each other and just stared into each other's eyes

"It's what I'm here for." Natsu leaned in slowly to seal the kiss, Lucy doing the same. Soon after, the two had locked lips, enjoying the sensation of each other's presence and warmth. It was moments like this that the two would wish for time to stop so they could do this as long as they want, not having to worry about the time, what is going to happen in the future, what needs to happen in the future, nor worrying about what is happening in the now. Just enjoying what's happening at this very moment to the fullest.

The two broke the kiss needing to breathe from the heated kiss, just staring into each other's eyes with nothing but fiery passion.

"I could do this for the rest of eternity."

"Same here." After saying that, Lucy had brought the two back together for another heated kiss, wanting more of what Natsu had to offer. And after a while, Natsu had broken the kiss, the two being satisfied from the intense make out session.

"We'll continue this later." Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear. After than Natsu jumped onto his motorcycle and turned it on.

"Hop on!" Natsu pated the empty seat right behind him, and Lucy happily complied while wrapping her arms around him and leaning onto him.

"Hold on tight!" Natsu revved up his motorcycle to maximum speed then took it off of neutral and _**ZOOMED**_ out the parking lot, breaking all kinds of speeding laws in the process, dashing past several cars in the process while he got honked at and other people furiously waving a fist in the air at him.

"WOOOOOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME! YOU ALRIGHT BACK THERE LUCY!?"

"YEAH! I'M FINE!"

"ALRIGHT THEN! HOLD ON TIGHTER! WE'RE GONNGA GO EVEN FASTER!"

"HOW?! YOU'RE ALREADY AT MAX SPEED!"  
"NITRO BABY!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS!"

"RELAX! I GOT THIS!" Natsu hit a button on his motorcycle and went even faster than he already was going. Dashing through and past even more cars, now on the freeway, he had all the space he wanted to go as fast as he wanted, so he decided to turn off the nitrous.

"So how was that!?"

"That. Felt. AWESOME!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! Uh oh."

"What?" Faint sirens could be heard in the distance, slowly getting louder and louder.

"Looks like some cops found us."

"…"

"Tch, and here I thought their practically nonexistent around here."

"STEP ON IT!" Natsu had a devilish grin on his face

"WITH PLEASURE!" Natsu hit the nitrous button and they went _**FLYING**_ off the freeway.

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN SUCKERS! EAT MY DUST!" Natsu's motorcycle was practically flying at this point to be honest, might as well have been a hover bike. Goin through bunches of cars and passin a lot of them while goin like 200+ miles an hour.

"We lose em?!"

"What do you _think_ Natsu?!"

"Thought so. Oh, were almost there."

"Almost where?"

"School."

"Wait we are?!"

"Nitros awesome ain't it?!"

"How long did it even take us to get here?!"

"Uh, like 5 to 10 minutes, 15 tops. I don't really know though to be honest, somewhere round the 5 to 12 minute mark."

"But we live so far away from the school…."

"DOESN'T MATTER WHEN I GOT NITRO!" Lucy chuckled

"Guess not."

"Now hold on tight! I'm pullin a sick move **STRAIGHT** out a game." Lucy sweat dropped

"What?" Natsu turned off his nitrous and got closer to the school parking lot.

"Uh, Natsu?" They kept getting closer and closer to the parking lot, almost at the gate."

"Natsu?!" They were about to be at the gate.

"NATSU?!" Natsu smirked and went from full throttle to hardcore brake, turned his motorcycle's side to face the gate. Once they were through the gate, Natsu made a 180 turn and parked perfectly in a parking space, turning off his motorcycle in the process. Oh hey would ya look at that! Tire tracks! Good thing they can't tell it was Natsu's motorcycle. #LazyWriting

"BOOYA! MADE IT ON THE FIRST TRY!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack…"

"Oh, shit, sorry." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

But still…That was AWESOME!"

"I know right!?" The two stepped off of the motorcycle grabbing their backpacks off of it (Cause yeah they can do that now apparently)

"Wait, did they see your license plate?" Natsu looked back at Lucy then at the license plate and started walking towards it.  
"Probably not, but I'm not takin any chances." Natsu grabbed his license plate and ripped it off his motorcycle.

"There's that." Lucy was in shock

"HOW CAN YOU JUST RIP OFF A LICENSE PLATE WITH YOUR BARE HANDS LIKE IT'S NOTHING?!"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe cause I work out a lot?"

"…"

"Well now that that's settled." Natsu started to bend the license plates two sides so it would cover the letters.

"This is harder than I thought. COME ON!" Natsu put even more force into it and successfully used the license plate to cover its own letters. Lucy's eyes were wide open

"I get the feeling that I shouldn't even ask how…"

"Probably not, cause not even I know how I can do this!" Natsu showed a toothy grin, turning the license plate into a metal ball.-

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIABLE?!"

"Didn't you just say you weren't gonna ask?"

"I don't care how can you do THAT!?" Natsu shrugged.

"Now for the final touches." Natsu tossed the license plate over the fence into some unknown place cause I can't think of a place he throws it.

"Now where did I put it?"

"Put what?" Natsu dug around the bag attached to his motorcycle looking for something.

"Seriously what are you looking for?"

"Found it!"

"Found what?!" Natsu took what he found out of the bag and showed it to Lucy.

"You were prepared all along for something like this to happen weren't you…"

"Yup."

"How can you just buy a license plate like that?"

"Cause I got the money maybe?" Lucy sighed deeply.

"Actually I got this along with my motorcycle cause my parents thought something like this would happen." Natsu showed a toothy grin.

Lucy face palmed "You're unbelievable…" Then started laughing while Natsu rose a brow. Then Lucy took her hand away from her face and threw a huge grin at Natsu "Guess that's why I fell in love with you!"

"Guess so. Anyway, let's get outta here already, or we're gonna get even more of an earful from the teachers."

"Right, I forgot that would happen…" Lucy sighed.

"Well, let's go." Natsu started walking towards the school.

"Wait up!"

"Then hurry up!"

The two were walking through the school

"Wait what class are we even supposed to be in right now?" Lucy asked

"Hell if I know." Natsu pulled his smart phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"Guess we're supposed to be at lunch right now, good, cause I am _**STARVING!**_ " Soon after Natsu said that his stomach growled loud enough for an echo to happen around them.

"Uh, guess I'm that hungry.."

"…" Lucy just stared wide eyed at Natsu

"What?"

"How is that even possible…"

"Two days without food I guess. What I want to know is why ain't _your_ stomach growlin?"

"How should I know?"

"Ah whatever, let's go."

.

.

.

Gray was walking towards the cafeteria with Loke and Jellal

"Then I told him 'I'll knock your ass flat on the ground before you can even blink' and he just walked off."

"I think Natsu rubbed off on you with aggressiveness." Jellal implied

"Tch."

"What was this even about again?" Loke asked moving a bang out of his eye.

"Huh? Oh. Uh." Gray's face went a little red and looked off slightly scratching the back of his head.

"Juvia huh?"

"It's none of your damn business!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING THIS UP IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE IMPORTANT IN THE FUTURE!"

Jellal smacked both of them upside the head "Would both of you just stop yelling?!"

"You're doing now too!" Gray yelled. Jellal just brought his right hand up to his face and sighed.

"What are you three doing?" Erza said crossing her arms.

"Gray was just telling us about Sting plotting to 'take something away from him' if he didn't help him with something." Loke said.

"Details. Now."

"What's with you Erza?" Gray asked turning around to look at her. She had a sinister facial expression, arms still crossed and stared at Gray.

"Details. Now." That struck fear in Gray so he gulped and started the story while the four of them were now walking to the cafeteria.

"So like I was saying. Sting just walked up to me and said he needed some help with 'winning Lucy back' and if I didn't help him that he would take something from me, and he said that I knew what it was he would take."

"Juvia."

"Juvia."

"Juvia." After the three said that separately they nodded in unison.

"That's none of your business!"

"Then _why_ did you even bring it up in the first place!?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE IMPORNTANT IN THE FUTURE!"

Erza smacked Gray and Loke on the ground for yelling in the school, their bodies twitching from the sheer amount of force she put into it.

"Ow…"

"Why…?"

"What's happened here?" Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane had just shown up behind the group wondering why Gray and Loke where on the ground bleeding profusely.

"Do you really have to ask Elf-Nii-Chan?" Elfman took another look at Gray and Loke, then at Erza who still had that facial expression, then just closed his eyes and cleared his throat, signaling he won't ask. Gray stood up rubbing his head "On another note, have any of you seen Natsu anywhere?" Loke was standing rubbing the back of his head "Or Lucy?" Mirajane had a sheepish grin on her face

"I told you guys that my ship sailed! Just like with Gray and Juvia, as well as Erza and Jellal!" Gray, jellal, and Gray had red faces and looked in separate directions. "Oh yeah! As well as Loke and Aries sensei as well!" Everyone had wide eyes except for Mirajane, everyone slowly turned their heads to look at Loke who had slightly wide eyes and gulped.

"What?" Gray turned around and started walking towards him "Dude."

"What…?"

"Nice!" Gray high fived Loke and had a grin on his face.

"Never thought you would actually confess." Loke's face was a little red

"Well, I had to at some point." Loke laughed sheepishly.

"So, when'd you confess?"

"Uh, about a month ago."

"AND YOU DIDN"T TELL US?!"

"Well…" Loke rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin

"Kinda wanted it to be a secret for a while."

"Ahem." Mirajane said

"I believe you all owe me something." She said grinning. Everyone but she and Loke sighed, pulling out their wallets.

"And that makes three hundred."

"Remind me to never doubt your ships _ever_ again." Gray said placing his wallet back in his pocket. Mirajane just giggled "So are Natsu and Lucy actually at school right now?"

"Dunno, might just have to find them." Loke said

"Or, you know, we could fucking _**text**_ them like smart people?" Gray said

"Gray, even if we do, they most likely won't answer." Jellal sacked Gray upside the head

"Idiot."

"Yeah yeah, my bad." Erza cleared her throat

"You never know, they might be at the cafeteria, well, Natsu certainly is if he's here

. And if Mirajanes ship is right, then Lucy's bound to be there too."

"Yeah sure Erza." Gray and Loke said in unison.

"How can you two be that stupid?" Jellal questioned

"Then let's bet on it." Erza said

"Oh? And just how much?" Erza grinned

"I'm willing to bet my whole wallet that Natsu and Lucy are at the cafeteria right now!"

"WHAT?!" Was the only thing that anyone said. Gray, Loke, and Jellal gulped.

"I'm with you on this one Erza." Jellal said "I too, will bet my whole wallet on this." Gray and Loke had sinister grins on their faces

"Then I bet whatever money I have left that they aren't!"

"Same with me!" Gray and Loke said.

"What about you guys? Wanna get in on this?" Erza asked Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane.

"I already won most of my money, I'll pass."

"Not interested."

"Natsu's a man! There's no need for me to bet!"

"So whose side are you even on then?"

"Alright fine! I bet half my wallet Natsu and Lucy are in the cafeteira _**TOGETHER**_ at this very moment!"

"Half your wallet? Sounds like you aren't very confident they are."

"You can't persuade me into betting all my money, half is all I'm willing to pay."

"Tch, fine." Said Gray.

"Then let's all head there." Loke suggested.

"Aren't we all going to head there anyway? It's lunch time after all." Erza stated

"Obviously Salamander's there if he's at school." Gajeel said

"Dude when the fuck did you get here?!"

"Just now, you need to be more aware and alert, coulda snapped your neck just now."

"Oh? Wanna fight?!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles

"Bring it punk." With a hiss in his tone.

"Well that escalated quicker than I thought. Gajeel quit it, seriously."

"And why should I shrimp? He took his clothes off already, that's a universal letter of challenge!"

"Huh? SHIT! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Everyone face palmed but Gajeel, who just sighed.

"Forget it." Gajeel just placed his hands in his pockets.

"So what's goin on here?" Levy questioned.

.

.

.

.

Erza just finished explaining everything

"And you guys made a bet without me?! How heartless!"

"Are you serious right now Levy?"

"Mostly." Gajeel face palmed

"Gajeel really did rub off on you Levy."

"Gee really? I didn't notice." Levy said sassily

"Yup, definitely did." Everyone but Gajeel and Levy said in unison.

"So what's all the commotion about?" Questioned Gajeel.

.

.

.

.

"So that's what all this is about?"

"Basically." Gajeel grinned

"Think I saw Salamander and the blonde walkin towards the cafeteria a little while ago." Everyone that bet on the two not showing up gulped

"You're lying right?" Gray asked, afraid of the answer to come. Gajeel shrugged

"Who knows? Might have just been my imagination, might not have."

"Quit screwin with me man! My wallet's on the line here!"

"Not my problem drama queen, you made the bet yourself." Gajeel crossed his arms.

"He's right Gray, it's not his fault." Erza said having her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face.

"Cut it out you too, seriously, let's just go and fucking eat already!" Loke said, soon after, his stomach growled loudly.

"Agreed." Erza said, and everyone else nodded in agreement, then proceeded to walk towards the cafeteria.

.

.

.

.

"Listen here lunch lady, I am _**DAMN**_ **HUNGRY**! So give me all the chicken you got!" The lunch lady just stood there and stared like she always does, looking like she doesn't care.

"Natsu really?"

"Gimme a sec Lucy." Natsu and the lunch lady continued to stare into each other's eyes, Natsu's being fiery and serious, while the lunch lady's where half closed, looking like she couldn't care less.

The lunch lady sighed and walked towards the back. Soon after she went to the back, she returned with four huge buckets of chicken and placed them in front of Natsu, who grinned and gladly took them and walked away proudly.

"Was that really necessary Natsu?" Natsu sat down at an empty table and grabbed one of the various pieces of chicken "Course it was Lucy!" And showed a toothy grin ad he started to eat the chicken.

"Why though?"

"Cause like I said I'm damn hungry, and I need chicken." Lucy just sighed, then sat down next to Natsu as he was _gorging_ on the chicken. Hell it looks like he was just swallowing it and not even tasting it…

"Out of anything you could have chosen from, you chose chicken?"

"Yeah, what? Got somethin against chicken?"

"It's not that, just why so much?"

"Like I said." Natsu finished another piece of chicken "I'm. Damn. Hungry."

"Oh come on, you can't be _THAT_ hungry. Can you?" Natsu just sat there and gave her a look of 'seriously?' for a few seconds then spoke

"Lucy, you've known me long enough to know my stomachs like a bottomless pit." Lucy sighed

"Fair point." Natsu finished another piece of chicken

"Exactly." Then Natsu went back to eating his chicken. Natsu then looked at Lucy who was now sitting beside him.

"You should eat something Lucy."

"I'm not hungry for some reason." Natsu rose a brow

"Seriously?" Lucy just shrugged. Natsu sighed "Can't be helped I guess." Natsu gave Lucy a piece of the multiple pieces of chicken he had.

"Why are you-"

"Just eat." Lucy smiled a little

"Thanks." Then started eating the chicken.

.

.

.

.

"Well, time to see who gets whose cash." Exclaimed Gray.

"Just open the damn door already Elsa." Gajeel said. A vein popped on Gray's head but decided to ignore it and open the door to the cafeteria. They all surveyed the open space to see if they can find Natsu and Lucy. After not seeing Natsu nor Lucy after his scan, a sly grin was plastered on his face, as if to say 'Looks like I win'.

"Check the back before you think you won."

"Right, forgot about the back." Everyone started walking towards the back of the cafeteria. When they got closer towards the back, everyone started walking slower than usual, anxious to see who was right or not. Once they were at the back, the scanned the place once more to see if Natsu and Lucy where there.

Surprise surprise, they are.

"Yo Salamander." Natsu turned around

"Oh, sup Gajeel, wait, everyone?"

Everyone that had bet that Natsu and Lucy where not in school sighed deeply and pulled out their wallets.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

"You guys bet if we were in school or not? Seriously?!"

"Yeah, we did" Gray responded Natsu had a disappointed look on his face "I'm ashamed of you Gray, you should know me better than that. We've know each other for 10 years now!"

"Yeah yeah we have. More importantly, what happened you you?! You're not dead on the inside anymore!"

"Well, yeah, obviously."

"And why exactly?" Loke asked

"Cause me and Lucy are a thing now." Lucy did a spit take since she was drinking, whatever the hell that is.

"Why would you just tell them like that?!"

"Uh, cause why not?" Natsu rose a brow.

"It's so embarrassing though…" Lucy covered her red face.

"This is why I was dead on the inside for two months!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Kinda is."

"You did the same thing!"

"Cause you killed me!" The two were saying just screwing around with each other.

"WHAT IN THE ABSOULTE FUCK!" Everyone but Mirajane yelled after being dumb struck while Natsu and Lucy were talking.

"Oh? Just getting out of shock huh?" Natsu asked.

"SINCE WHEN IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN NATSU?!" Gray yelled

"Like three days ago."

"THE FUCK!" natsu slapped Gray

"QUIT KILLIN MY EAR DRUMS!"

"I'M IN SHOCK RIGHT NOW YOU DUMBASS!"

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!" And about 5 people passed out from the delayed shock.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL US THESE THINGS?!"

"CAUSE I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT!" Gray was only just now noticing that Natsu was standing.

"AND SINCE FUCKING WHEN DO YOU NOT NEED CRUTCHES?!"

"LIKE! THREE! FUCKING! DAYS AGO!" Erza face palmed and just decided to slam both their foreheads into each other.

"All shock aside, looks like we all owe Mirajane something." Natsu lazily put his hand in the air with his finger up.

"So you all DID bet on if me and Lucy would get together huh?!" Natsu rolled onto his back and placed the lower half of his body into the air in a cannon ball look and pushed himself into the air then landing on his feet.

"Well he bounced back quickly." Loke said.

"Since when do I not?"

"The past two months." Gajeel stated.

"Touché Gajeel touché." Levy just shook her head trying to bounce back from the shock…..even though she was telling Lucy to do all this…

"So you _**FINALLY**_ did it huh Lu-chan?"

"Yeah." Lucy said still embarrassed.

"Ehem." Mirajane cleared her throat then stuck her hand out in the fashion of 'give me my damn money already' then some of the group sighed and pulled out their wallets.

"Wait what's going on?" Lucy asked

"It's obvious. They bet we wouldn't get together."

"WHY WOULD YOU ALL BET ON THAT?!"

"For the fun? And cause we're all greedy bustards?"

"…"

"It's true you know." Natsu said. Cash was exchanged, everyone got their lunch, they ate, and they talked, yada yada yada. NOW FOR THE INTERESTING PART! THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING PART OF THE FANFIC IN MY OPINION! NATSU PULLS A-shit shouldn't spoil it.

Natsu was laying on his bed with his back to, hands behind his head, thinking about his life with Lucy.

" _Life's good right now._ " He thought to himself smiling, remembering the night under the sakura tree (Forgive me if it wasn't a Sakura tree it's been a while)

"So, the hell should I do on a Saturday? Got nothin to do, practice ain't till next week, Lucy's studying by herself since she insisted on it. Everyone else is on dates with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Ah fuck it." Natsu grabbed his laptop and palced it on his lap. "Time to watch some Jojo's bizarre adventure!" Natsu then had a grin on his face "Gray kept telling me about this as well as Loke, ESPECIALLY Elfman, this shit must be good."

Who the fuck knows later, Natsu had just finished watching season one through 4 (counting stardust crusaders season 2) of Jojo's bizarre adventure. Natsu's eyes where _**WIDE**_ open with his jaw **COMPLETELY** open. "This is the best fucking anime I've seen…..that and Gurren Lagann…..JOSEPH IS A FUCKING LEGEND! JOSEPH IS BEST!" Natsu looked at the time "OOOOOOOOH SHEEEEEEEEEEET! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WATCHING THIS! Actually, does it even fucking matter?" Natsu's tiredness caught up with him "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup, bad idea….Don't worry me….just full blast stand proud from season 3 and you'll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee…..Why the fuck did I just sound stoned as fuck saying that?" After having stand proud from season 3 of Jojo's bizarre adventure on full blast in Natsu's headphones (Listening to it while writing this right now btw it is fucking AWESOME) he felt energized. So much so that he unplugged his headphones and brake danced in his room with it playing."

"ZUTANA ZUTANA ZUTANA! UJICOOOOOOMUNOWAAAAAAA OHWANA OHWANA OHWANA HOKONINOBOLEEEEEEE! BRAKE IT DOWN! BRAKE IT DOWN! BRAKE IT DOWN! KOBUSHIIIIIIIIII! HANATSUUUUUUU! SAY IT NOW! VISION ZUTANZAAAAAAAA!" Natsu had listened to it so much now that he could fucking speak Japanese and sing the song in sync with the singer (Sorry if I misspelled any of it, kinda wrote the stuff off of sound alone. Again, sorry to anyone who speaks Japanese for this grammar cancer. And apparently this is a specific part of the song.)

Natsu finished doing flares and landed on his feet "Man that felt awesome! Damn lucky my parents work late too…..if they were here I'd have one HELL of an ear full." Natsu looked at this bed where his phone was "Haven't had a call from Lucy in a while, usually she'd have called me. Then again she _usually_ doesn't stay up all night like I just did. Ah whatever, I need a drink." Just as Natsu was about to exist his room, he heard his phone go off. "Speak of the devil." Natsu walked back over to his bed and picked up his phone and saw it was from an unknown number. Natsu sighed.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get this number?" He said in a casual tone.

" _Natsu? Is that you? It's me, Jude._ "

"Jude? The fuck? Why are you calling me?"

" _My daughter has been kidnapped!_ " Natsu's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly open for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!"

" _I need your help!_ "

"Okay what the fucks goin on?!"

" _Listen to me Natsu. My rival Sting kidnapped her, and threatened to destroy my business if I called the cops._ "

"How the fuck can he just do that?!"

" _He has various connections._ "

"Not only that but how the fuck could he just take Lucy like that?! We had a damn deal!"

" _A deal?_ "

"Forget that part, it doesn't matter now since he broke it."

" _What do you mean by deal?_ "

Natsu sighed knowing that he would have to tell Jude otherwise this conversation wouldn't be going anywhere.

"We had a deal where whoever got Lucy to fall in love with them in a month or so would have her and the other would back off. But don't misunderstand I legitimately love your daughter Lucy from the bottom of my heart, at the beginning I just didn't want her to be with Sting cause fuck that guy I mean seriously."

" _Alright but I still need help with this!_ "

"Hmmm" Natsu scratched the top of his head trying to brainstorm what he can even do to get Lucy back from Sting.

Natsu sighed yet again, deeply this time.

"I'm really sorry Jude, but I can't think of a way to get her back at this time. Wait, actually, Sting's rich right?"

"" _Yes._ "

"Is it his father that owns whatever the hell it is their source of income is?"

" _Well...you see…the thing is…. Sting's father died unexpectedly and Sting took over the bisuness…_ "

"That sly bastard…mmmmmmmmmGAHAHAHAH DAMNIT ALL!" Natsu slammed his fist into the wall and made a hole so deep his elbow joint was at the beginning of the hole, and Natsu just stood there gawking at it a little.

"Fuck, now my parents have ANOTHER hole to fix."

" _Natsu?! What's happening?!_ " Natsu cleared his throat

"Don't worry about it, just venting my **UNYEILDING RAGE**! Anyway, I'll need to think this over, I can't think of a plan on how to get her back if I'm half asleep and so damn rage full that it burns hotter than the sun… It's hard just to keep this shit in…"

" _Shit, I have to go, their watching my phone lines. Be careful Natsu!_ " The line went dead after Natsu had heard this. Natsu let his phone drop to his side then slowly started clenching his fist again.

" **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**!" Then slammed another hole in the wall where the hole was clear to his shoulder this time." Natsu was absolutely seething with rage to where his facial expression was twisted with nothing but rage.

"That son of a bitch…I'm gonna rip his DAMN HEAD OFF!" Natsu pulled his arm out of the wall and sighed and placing his fingers on his face signifying that he was thinking "If I do that then I'm gonna get my ass thrown in prison. What the hell can I do to get Lucy back? Wait…I know!" Natsu had a devilish grin on his face after he got the idea in his head.

"Ohohohohoho Sting, Sting, Sting, I'm gonna make your life a living hell. Natsu started a mass texting room with the whole squad "Everyone, meet me on the roof of the school once the last class of the day is over, we got a serious problem." After finishing that text, it was blowing up with question after question after question after question, just full of questions. Them questioning Natsu, then questioning each other, then themselves. Then Natsu tossed his smart phone onto his bed.

"Now what the hell should I do? Fuck it, contemplating life, which always works somehow." Natsu walked over to his bed then sat down on it and started thinking.

"How the fuck has it been less than a month since all that happened. That make legit no fucking sense what so ever. Hmm, is there even a limit to how fast we as human beings can develop our emotions and way of thinking? Or just developing in general?" Natsu lied on his back, hands behind his head "In the end, it's only we ourselves that are holding us back I guess, mental barriers and what not. Wait why am I into this seriously deep shit and not trying to figure out how to get Lucy back? FUCK! I CAN'T DO THIS WHEN I'M DEAD ASS TIRED!" Soon after saying that Natsu passed out in his bed.

.

.

.

.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-** "SHUT YO DUMBASS UP!" Natsu slammed his fist on his bed launching his phone in the air "SHIT FORGOT MY PHONES MY ALARM CLOCK!" Natsu jumped into the air catching it in the process and as he's still in the air, he turns off the alarm clock, then lands perfectly on the ground. "That was close, WAIT ITS FUCKIN MONDAY?! I SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE OF SUNDAY?! JESUS MY SLEEPING SCHEDGULE IS FUCKED!" Natsu dashed all around his room to get some different clothes on and to get his school shit together then was dashing through the house to get to his motorcycle.

"Well he certainly has a lot of energy this morning, despite being a night owl." Grandene said sipping on some coffee

"You're tellin me." Igneel said doing the same thing.

"Since when did we stop making breakfast for him?"

"Probably once he stopped eating breakfast _all together_."

"Good point."

Natsu was speeding on the highway when it hit him "Wait why am I rushing this shit? I have my alarm set to wake me up an hour before I actually need to go to school so I can prep easily." Natsu started to slow down a little to get his own pace of speed on his motorcycle. Natsu was just driving normally with a blank face once he got off the freeway and stopped at a red light, then a black sports car stopped right next to him, revving its engines. Natsu looked at the car with a blank face, the windows where tinted so black to where you couldn't even see the person driving, or anything even IN the car for that matter. Natsu had a wicked smirk on his face " _Now I remember why I was rushing._ " Natsu gripped his handles tightly and revved his motorcycles engine in response, then the light turned yellow, " _It's FUN! TO GO THIS FUCKIN FAST!_ " The light turned green and the two vehicles speed off at rapid speeds, them being side by side.

" _Heh, not all looks now is it? Let's pick up the pace a little!_ " Natsu put his motorcycle at maximum speed, leaving the sports car in the dust ( _where the fuck are the cops_ ) Natsu looked behind him and had that wicked grin again " _Better luck next time._ " "Shame this thing don't have a radio though." Natsu though aloud.

After crusin along the streets to get to his school for a while, he heard a familiar sound. "Back for round two huh? LET'S DO THIS!" The car was slowly catching up to Natsu's motorcycle, he had puropsuly slowed down a bit so the car could catch up though, then Natsu gestured the driver to roll down his window, but the driver only cracked it a little so whoever was driving could hear what he had to say "First one to Fairy Tail high school wins!" The driver rolled the window up then the two sped off towards the high school at rapid speeds ( _Wonder if the driver knows where the school is or if their just following Natsu?_ )

Per usual races, Natsu's motorcycle was about as fast as the black sports car, slightly faster, but Natsu could better maneuver the corners needed to take to get to the high school. Each turn that came up he perfectly executed so from every turn the gap grew a little more each time they turned a corner, to where Natsu's motorcycle was three car lengths ahead of the black sports car.

Natsu had a huge smirk on his face once he saw Fairy Tail high school and decided to do a little trick, seeing as the black sports car was a little far behind him. Close to the gate for the schools parking lot, Natsu decided to pull them breaks HARD and make tire marks while it made that screeching stopping sound, while turning the motorcycle on its left side instead of it being straight. Right as he was about to go through the gate of the school, he popped the back of the motorcycle into the air, making the front tire the center of gravity, doing a 360 then perfectly landing into a parking space.

After his little stunt, Natsu put the stop on the motorcycle down so it wouldn't fall to the ground, the turned it off and just sat there with his arms crossed while he had a grin on his face, waiting for the black sports car.

The black sports car also pulled a stunt, the literal nano second the sports car was through the gate, it breaks where screeching while the car was doing a bunch of doughnuts and it managed to park right next to Natsu's parked motorcycle. Once the car was turned off the owner of the car stepped out of it and all you could see was the back of someone's head and messy black hair. Said person turned around and Natsu started walking towards him saying "Gray you son of a bitch!"

"Sup Natsu!" The two of them high fived each other

"How the hell'd you manage to get that ride Gray?"

Gray shrugged

"Eh, shit happened."

"What kinda 'shit' happened huh?"

"People where tryina mug me and I kicked all their asses then stole their wallets, turns out one had half a million dollars in their pocket, and don't even get me STARTED on what they had in their bank accounts."

"So you's a rich boy now huh?"

"Yeah, let's just say I took a page outta Trumps book and got a small lone of a million dollars, except, ya know, more than a million."

"So what are you gonna do with that much cash huh?" Gray smirked

"Already invested half of it into a currently rising business."

"Ah sheet son, what do you get in the end?"

"If they succeed, and get over the amount of cash I lent to them, I get ownership of the WHOLE BUSINESS _AND_ OWNERSHIP OF ANY FUTURE BUSINESS THEY'LL MAKE! Long story short, they do all the work, I plan out more places they make, what to do with them, and I get all the money, once everybody gets paid first that is."

"Nice dude! You're gonna rise hella high in the business world huh?"

"Dude forget being a billionare imma be a fuckin TRILLIONARE AT THIS RATE!"

"Guess I should take a page outta your book and do the same. Man I can see it now, Dragneel enterprises, hospitals, weapons, oil industry, coal mine, iron mine, shit loads of stuff owned by _ME_. And the best part about all that? I don't even gotta run the shit, just build more and manage a few fuckin papers here and there, done, instant trillionare!"

"Imagine us owning the stock market too. Not to mention banks."

"Hell yeah, we got plans for the future man!" Natsu and Gray high fived again.

"My business would totally be better though."

"Oh really?"

"Damn straight!"

"We'll just have to see about that then won't we?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, the hell was that text group all about?"

"Oh yeah, that, you'll just have to wait and see till schools over. Now that I remember you and Juvia are a thing now right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Shouldn't you have picked her up and driven her here with you?" Gray sighed

"Thing is, I did, but she passed out in the back of the car."

"Wat, why the fuck can't I hold all these wat's, the hell happened?"

"She didn't want to go to school today, so her parents asked me to take her, and I kinda carried her into the car."

"So she still suffers from fangirl syndrome."

"What. In the fuck. Even _**IS**_ THAT?!"

"It's when someone a certain person likes in that way does something romantic, like say, carrying them bridal style, is enough to set off their excitement and pass out or some shit like that."

"So in other words just having a really hardcore crush on someone?"

"QUIT RUINING MY ANIME REFERENCES MAN!"

"WELL SORRY BUT I FELT LIKE EXPLAINING IT IN SIMPLER TERMS FOR THE READERS! BY THE WAY! FUCK YOU FOURTH WALL! NOT ONLY DEADPOOL CAN DO THIS SHIT!"

"YOU'RE OUTTA CONTROL DUDE!"

"FUCK NO I AIN'T!"

"FUCK YEAH YOU ARE! DEADPOOL WANNABE LOOKIN ASS!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"YOU FUCKIN HEARD ME! I GOTSTA ROAST YO ASS BOI!"

"AH HELL NA NIGGA! I KNOW YOU AIN'T JUST SAY THAT SHIT TO MY FACE!"

"FUCK YEAH I DID ELSA OF THE SALTY SEAS LOOKIN ASS!"

"AH HELL NAW YOU PINK HAIRED WANNABE DRAGON LOOKIN ASS MOTHAFUCKA!"

"BOI YOU BEST SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CRACK THAT WHIP ON YO DIRTY NIGGER LOOKIN ASS!"

"BOI YOU BE A BLEACH DRINKIN CUM GUZZLER YOU CAIN'T TALK SHIT!"

"BOI YOU CAIN'T EVEN GUZZLE THE CUM OF YO GIRLFRIEND SO YOU CAIN'T TALK SHIT! FUCKIN HIPSTER "SAVE THE TREES" LOOKIN ASS!"

"BITCH PLEASE! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU THE TYPE A NIGGA TO GET HIS ANKLES BROKEN BY THEIR OWN HAIRLINE!"

"NIGGA PLEASE YOU GOT YO ANKLES BROKEN BY SOMEONE WHO WAS STANDIN STILL NIGGA!"

The bell rang.

"Shit we should probably go."

"We gotta book it dude!"

.

.

.

.

"Okay Natsu, explain just why the hell all of us are up here after school."

Natsu then proceeded to explain everything including the deal him and Sting had.

"THAT DIRTY LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

"Now before ANY of you start complaining, I have a plan, a damn good one at that."

"What?" Everyone said in unison. Natsu had a sinister grin on his face

"I don't like this already just from that face…"

"Oh I can assure you all that you'll _love_ this plan once everything's over." Jellal sighed

"Just get on with it already."

"Alright, here's the deal, this plan is gonna take some time, so before we can do anything, I need as much information about Sting as I can get, right down to even knowing when and how the motherfucker brushes his teeth."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"It's a figure of speech saying that even the information we might not need I need."

"Oh."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!"

.

.

.

.

Four days have passed at this point, and the plan is about to unfold right before your very eyes, prepare for this.

"Everyone in position?"

" _Yup._ "

"Then let's do this." Natsu drove up to the skyscraper that Sting now owns.

"You know what to do right Elfman?"

"Be a MAN!"

"That too, but seriously."

"Yeah, I know what to do if things go south."

"Good, now let's go." Natsu and Elfman exited Grays black sports car, since he was the only one that had a car with those kinda tinted windows. Now they were walking towards the entrance of the building, Elfman looking like he was from fuckin men in black, sunglasses and everything.

They walked through the front entrance and Natsu saw the front desk where people would show their work ID's so they could continue.

"And who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu pulled out his driver's license and showed it to the person at the front desk.

"Perfect timing, sir Sting is waiting for you on the top floor."

" _Generic evil villains at the top floor waiting cliché._ "

"Let's go." Natsu and Elfman started walking towards the elevator and walked in. Natsu scanned the elevator and saw that there where cameras inside it, which means they probably have mics on them. Natsu placed his hands in his pockets and hit a button on a portable EMP that was strong enough to just knock out cameras and mics.

"When they send their guards after us, let me tend to them to show I can handle myself against a few guards, then when I have to go alone, wait outside the door and then you can show you can handle yourself once they send guys after you."

"What's even the point of that?"

"They'll have high security on me, but not on you, since they'll be thnking that you can't handle yourself if I beat the shit outta the guards."

"Makes sense."

"3, 2, 1." After finishing the count down, the cameras and mics turned back on and the doors opened. The two started walking towards the door on the other side of the hall.

"Actually, I changed my mind, I'll just EMP the cameras and lights, take care of them, and let them play a guessing game to see who kicked whose asses."

"You're lucky they don't pick up whispering."

"Don't worry, it's all according to plan."

"So you're pulling a Light Yagami?"

"Nope, a Lelouch." Elfman's eyes went wide open.

"Oh God not a Lelouch…"

"Yes, a Lelouch."

"Small talks over, the guards are here."

"EMPing in 3, 2, 1." The EMP went off once more knocking out the cameras and mics. Two guards approched Natsu and Elfman with Tasers. Thankfully this floor was an office one where there was various desks and desk walls so Natsu and Elfman could avoid being tased.

Natsu signaled Elfman to stay out of sight and to meet him at the door. Natsu jumped one of the desks and was almost tased by the two guards. While he was unseeable, Natsu rolled towards the other desk in front of him and his under it, the desk wall blocking their vision if they were to walk towards him.

The guards nodded at each other and slowly approached the desk they think Natsu's at. Natsu could hear their footsteps slowly getting closer and closer, and closer. When they were at arm's length, natsu rolled out from where he was and tripped both of them so they couldn't aim at him with their Tasers. Their head hit each other's so they were dazed, Natsu took advantage of this and knocked them both out, then tased them just to make sure they would be staying out of it for a while.

Natsu and Elfman met up at the door and the cameras and mic turned back on, but before they did, the moved the bodies to where they would be if they engaged head first into the fight.

"Tch, so they weren't enough for them after all? And they didn't even evade them, just went straight into the fight. Worthless guards." Sting said pissed that he now had to open the door for Natsu.

"Oi, someone open the door for him and guide him to his seat." One of the people at Stings counseling table stood up and opened the door for Natsu.

"Welcome to my castle, Natsu!" Sting yelled on the other side of the room. "If you want in, you'll have to come in alone!" Natsu grinned in his mind " _All according to plan._ " Elfman just stood at the door and guarded it while Natsu proceeded inside by himself. The door then shut behind him and he was seated just like the other people inside the room.

"So, what business do you have with me?"

"You know damn well what I want from you Sting." Natsu said.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Natsu leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up.

"Lucy you ass, give her back."

"And how would you know that I have her here?"

" _Bingo, Dumbass fell for it. There's probably a secret door somewhere in here if she's being held captive here._ "

"Hmm, let's see here, there was that deal we had, and she disappeared not that long ago once our relationship was set in stone, not to mention that it hasn't even been a month yet, so you tell me."

Sting pressed a button under his table to call a mass of guards to his location.

"The deal? Oh right, we had one didn't we?"

"Oh please, don't try to play dumb and play the card 'oh right we had a deal but I stopped caring about her once she dumped me' thing. It's a pathetic attempt to buy some time Sting."

"Tch, you're smarter than you let on aren't you?"

"Ba-dum-tss, congrada fuckin lations Sting, achievement unlocked, you managed to use some common fucking sense." A vein popped on Stings forehead

"Are you trying to piss me off Natsu?"

"Someone give this guy a fucking medal, he's on a role!" The guard were about to arrive, being a dumbass, Sting rushed towards Natsu in an attempt to knock him out.

"Hold yo ass up Sting." Natsu pulled a controller with one button on it out of his pocket. "I hit this button, and your entire life will be ruined. _EVERYTHING_ you have done that goes against the law, or goes against proper morals, will be broadcasted ALL over the internet, the TV channels, _**EVERYTHING**_ , even that _**dirty**_ little hobby of yours."

Sting stood still in his tracks, while the other people at the table were too scared shitless to even move, let alone think, the just decided to back up onto the other side of the room.

" _Shit, is he telling the truth? Where the hell are my guards?! They should have been here by now! Oh fuck don't tell me that guy with white hair beat them all?!_ "

"You sure you wanna risk all of your secrets being leaked Sting? This is your life were talking about here, any one of these secrets are more than enough to ruin your life to were you'll just be a hobo the rest of your life, _**IF**_ you're lucky that is."

" _Why am I believing him? Tch, this is just a bunch of bullshit isn't it? It's gotta be bullshit right? Right? Right?! Just play it cool, work your way around that thing and get it from him. Come on Sting, think damnit,_ _ **THINK**_ _!_ "

"If you don't get out of my fucking face I'm gonna hit the button Sting. Five." Sting decided to back off in the end since he didn't want to risk anything bad happening to him or his reputation.

"You just want Lucy right?"

"Why the fuck else would I be here Sting?" Sting sighed

"Follow me." Sting walked towards his chair and hit a secret button, which in turn opened a hole in the wall that led down somewhere.

" _Mothafuckin BINGO! This is gonna be easier than I thought!_ " Natsu thought to himself. Sting started walking down the stairs, Natsu slowly following him.

" _Damnit, he's keeping just out of reach to where I can't touch him, what the fuck am I gonna do? Wait, I have a room I can just lock him in right? I'll just lead him to there._ "

"Just so you know Sting, if you bother wasting my time, I'll hit this button without a second thought, as if hitting this button were instinct." Sting tensed up " _Fuck…He doesn't know this place like I do right? I just have to make sure he doesn't find out I'm not taking him to Lucy and I'll be good._ "

"I didn't plan on wasting your time once I hit that button Natsu, trust me."

"Last time I trusted you this shit happened."

"Fair point." " _Fuck my life he is skeptical as hell._ " The two walked, and walked, and walked, and walked.

"When the hell are we gonna get to Lucy?"

"Not that much longer, just the next right."

" _Why the hell does the empty room have to be so close to Lucy?! Fuck if he decided to go off on his own I'd be screwed._ " Sting took a right and kept walking till he realized Natsu stopped walking.

"Natsu? What are you doing? Lucy's this way."

"Liar."

"What?"

"I can smell her up ahead, she's damn close, and you're just leading me to an empty room aren't you?" Sting just stood there, dead silent while Natsu pulled the thing out of his pocket. Sting ran towards Natsu and got down on his hands and knees and begged him to not press the button.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT MY LIFE TO BE RUINED! ANTHING BUT THAT! I MADE A MISTAKE AND I'LL NEVER MAKE IT AGAIN! I SWEAR ON MY BLOOD THAT YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN AND THAT LUCY WON'T! JUST PLEASE! DON'T HIT THAT BUTTON!"

Natsu sighed

"Stand up."

"Huh?"

"I said stand up."

Sting was standing right infront of Natsu and the two were just staring at each other, Natsu clearly having a pissed off face that was dark as hell, while Sting had teary eyes.

"You promise you won't come near me or Lucy _**EVER**_ again right?"

"I SWEAR ON MY BLOOD!" Natsu sighed

"Alright." Sting relased a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

Natsu sucker punched the fucker _**STRAIGHT**_ in the jaw and knocked him out cold, damn, he'll be out for a few hours.

"Your blood ain't worth much to begin with, much less enough for you to swear on it." Natsu picked up Sting's arm and dragged his knocked out body with him on his way to Lucy.

"If my nose is right, then Lucy should be right about here."

Natsu kicked down the wooden door that was right in front of him and saw Lucy in shackles.

"LUCY!" Lucy looked up from the ground

"Natsu… NATSU!" Lucy was crying tears of joy as she saw Natsu in the door way. Natsu dropped Sting's arm and ran straight towards Lucy and got on his knees, placed his hands on her cheeks and started making out with her. Their tongues danced together in relief that they had found each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

They broke lip contact and Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

"I thought I'd never see you again Natsu…"

"Of course you would see me again, I'm the main protagonist of this story Lucy." Lucy broke out into a frenzied laughter.

"Well there goes the fourth wall. What about Sting?" Lucy then noticed that Sting was passed out on the ground in front of the destroyed door. "Never mind."

"Where's the key to your shackles?"

"Their hanging up over there, why would they be though?"

"You'll know why later." Natsu took the key that was hanging on the wall and undid Lucy's shackles and pulled her into another death grip hug.

"I'm alright now Natsu." Lucy said sweetly

"I know, but I just can't help it. You got kidnapped and I couldn't even do anything about it."

"That's not true, you already did, and I'm free now because of that. Plus, it's not like you can watch my safety twenty four seven now can you?"

"That's….also true."

"Come on, let's go Natsu, this place gives me the creeps…"

"If only you knew why it does."

"Then just fuckin tell me instead of being indecisive!"

"You'd probably pass out from flipping out if I did."

"How?"

"Just shut up and trust me will ya?" Lucy sighed

"Fine, but you better tell me why later."

"Like I said, you'll _**KNOW**_ why _**later**_ alright?"

"Alright, alright I get it."

Natsu grabbed Stings arm and started dragging him again till Natsu and Lucy were back in the office, looks like Elfman took care of the guys and was waiting for them.

"Give me a sec Lucy." Natsu placed Sting in a chair and wrote on a sticky note "There's a button on this chair, press it." And stuck it onto the chair.

"What's that for?"

"You'll find out LATER okay?"

"Sheesh, alright mister secret keeper." Natsu and Lucy were walking down and towards the car they came here in, then Natsu got a call.

" _EMPs are set as well as the C4._ "

"Alright nice, now get the hell outta there Gray." Someone tapped on the glass of the car

"Already got here!"

"The hell was the point of the call then?"

"I was a little away."

"Whatever just get in and drive."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked fed up that secrets have been kept for this long.

"You'll find out in about five seconds." Gray tossed a controller with a single button on it towards Natsu.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah. Three, two, one, NOW!" Natsu and Gray pressed a button on both of their controllers setting off explosions and EMPs to completely turn off power in Sting's skyscraper for a good five hours.

"And now the _real_ fun begins." Natsu hit a button on the controller he was threatening Sting with this whole time, and in about three seconds, there was a live TV broadcast posted on all TV's within the city, and the world.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you breaking news."

"This is what I've been keeping from you Lucy, this is the punch line of the plan."

"It appears that Sting, the son of Eucliffe has committed multiple crimes within his life. In his life, he has killed any business owner that declines giving ownership of their business to take over. He has even killed his own father in his mad thirst for power, and to satisfy his own twisted needs, he has a sex dungeon, housing multiple missing women throughout the city." The video cut to the girls in the sex dungeon, stripped completely of their clothes, having ball gags shoved in their mouths, then it cut to Sting rapping one of them. It showed that multiple times, and at some point it showed one fighting back, but then he quickly killed her, telling his guards to 'do whatever you want' to her. None the less, his guards rapped the girl's dead body as well. Then it cut to his phone call with Jude and him threatening his life if he called the cops.

"And this is all that we have at the moment, we will inform you once we have more Intel that is all."

Lucy's mouth was wide open, as well as her eyes, she was terrified at the thought of being used as Sting's sex toy. Natsu could see the fear in her eyes and placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "You don't have to worry about it anymore Lucy, I got you out, and Sting's most likely gonna be sentenced to death. So everything's fine."

"Y-Yeah, I guess it is…" Natsu could still tell that Lucy was afraid, even after being told that.

"Lucy, no matter what happens, I will always love you, now and forever, if you get into trouble, I'll save you, if I get into trouble, you'll save me. We'll help each other out together for the rest of our lives, so you don't need to be scared, because I'll always be there for you, like you have for me."

"Natsu…" Lucy's eyes lit up in joy from hearing that. Natsu turned so he could hold Lucy in his arms and the two kissed, then Lucy leaned onto Natsu.

"Sheesh, get a room you two." Gray said.

.

.

.

.

After all of that was sorted out, every right Sting had to his business' was given to Natsu Dragneel because Jude didn't need them, he said "Use these to help support yourself as well as my daughter in the future Natsu, you deserve these for taking Sting down."

.

.

.

.

"To think that all happened ten years ago huh Lucy?"

"Wow, time really does fly doesn't it?"

"Eh, I guess it does cause we got each other."

"Oh you're such a flirt." Lucy giggled

"Only cause I got you in my life honey."

"No, because we have each other." Lucy retorted

"That's basically what I just said but okay." Natsu threw a toothy grin which in turn made Lucy smile. Lucy brought her left hand up so she could see a silver dragon ring with Ruby's for eyes on her ring finger, seeing that brought an even bigger smile on her face.

"Ya know, we have this pool for our mansion, but have we ever fuckin used this thing?"

"Hm?" Natsu smirked

"Thinkin about our wedding night huh?"

"How could I not?"

"Why don't we have it tonight as well?"

"Oh you." Natsu stood up and wrapped his arms around Lucy and shouted "GERMEN SUPLEX!" and the two landed into the pool together, both laughing. Natsu swam closer to Lucy and placed his arms around her and brought her in for a deep, passionate kiss that the two would remember for the rest of their lives.

 **THE FUCKING END!**

 **WASUP YALL! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FANFICTION! HOW'D YA LIKE IT?! I KNOW I THROUGHLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS, RE READING IT, AND READING ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS SENT ME! If it weren't for those reviews I probably would have stopped writing this story to be honest. I'm so happy to know that my story brought such joy into your lives, because to be honest I don't really know if I'm a good writer or not, so reading all those reviews really helped me out! SO THANK YOU ALL! AND HAVE A WONDERFUL REST OF THE NIGHT! Or morning if it's like one am for you, cause it probably will be for me soon. Anyway, PEACE!**


End file.
